I've Had The Time Of My Life
by Beautiful-With-Pain
Summary: Clary Fray is dating Jace Herondale and it's been going great until she finds out she's pregnant. With his baby, of course. Can Jace pull together and be a father? Or will he leave her with a broken heart and a baby? AU/OOC Rated T for language
1. Oh Crap

**A/N: First TMI fanfic! It feels so weird! Okay, well I'm Beautiful-With-Pain and I'm the biggest Gleek at my school and this is a story. I also hope to send this as a message to all of you teenagers like me. There are things that can happen and trust me it won't be easy, so be careful. I hope ya'll will like!**

**Summary: Clary Fray is dating Jace Herondale and it's been going great until she finds out she's pregnant. With his baby, of course. Can Jace pull together and be a father? Or will he leave her with a broken heart and a baby?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. Mrs. Clare does. (Damn her. She owns Jace.)**

Clary's PoV:

My hands fumble with the little stick that can surely end my life. Has it been five minutes yet? I look at the timer and see it's only been two minutes. Ugh. I gently put down the stick and sink down to the floor.

_How could this happen?_ I think. _I've always been good. I get good grades; I have nice friends, a loving mother, and an amazing boyfriend. Well, I guess god thought I have too much and decided to throw a fault in there._ The thing is, did it have to be this big? How am I supposed to take care of a kid? How can I teach it to talk and walk, and watch it grow up when I'm only _sixteen_? And Jace, he's got his life ahead of him. With this little test out lives can be over.

Then the idea of it all hits me. What if Jace doesn't want it? If he doesn't, he's just going to leave me with it. And I can't handle that.

The timer goes off.

I look over to where I put the test and slowly let my eyes look at it. Positive. My whole world stops there and I think of all the things I have to give up. My school, my friends, family, prom, college, and my boyfriend. I let out sob and break down in the bathroom. _This can't be happening._ I think over and over again. But all the signs point to it. I've missed my period by two weeks, thrown up almost every morning, I've been sleeping more, and not to mention the fact I _did _sleep with Jace a month ago.

Oh, god. Am I that stupid? After all the things they say in sex-ed class and I didn't even bother to listen to them. Now, I'm stuck with a baby.

I pull up my blouse and look and my pale, freckled stomach. It's still flat. I put my hand over it, but I don't feel anything.

There still might be a chance. I have been a little stressed maybe that might be the cause. Also, sometimes pregnancy tests don't tell you the truth. I've got to go to a doctor to find out for sure.

I stand up and look myself in the mirror. I gasp. The reflection looking back at me has my hair, clothes and body but my eyes are puffy, red, and smudged with mascara. I straighten myself up, and then go to my room. I put on light blue skinny jeans, a pink-peach baby doll corset, and matching flat sandals. I got in my car and drove off to the nearest hospital.

****##****

My fingers twitch nervously on the bench in the room. My doctor made me took several tests and then he left. He's been gone for ten minutes and the anxiety is really getting to me. My phone vibrates and I take it out. My best girl friend, Izzy, texted me.

**Hey, u wanna go 2 the mall w/ me & Simon? ~ Xoxoxoxo Izzy**

I think over my options in my head maybe if the doctor says I am pregnant I can tell them tonight and they might help. If I'm not it wouldn't help to celebrate with my best friends.

_Ya, that sounds great. What time? ~ C_.

I wait a minute and then feel my phone vibrate again.

**:D around 6. this is gonna be so great! We can get new school clothes. And not to mention torturing Simon ;D. See ya later. ~ Xoxoxoxoxo Izzy.**

I roll my eyes and manage a small smile. Izzy can be so… Izzy. She's in love with shopping and using me as her personal Barbie doll. Also, I'm trying my hardest to set her up with my best guy friend, Simon. They've been flirting since freshman year and considering that we're now juniors, it's just getting old and they _need_ to go out.

I look at my phone to check the time: _4:17 pm. _I have at least two hours before I meet up with Izzy and Simon. That's enough time to clean myself up if I break down again.

The Doctor comes back with a file in his hands. It feels like my heart stopped for about three seconds. He looks at me and gives a sad smile. _No._

"Ok, Ms. Fray I got your test results," says the Doctor, Doctor Fell is his name I think. The seconds seem to go by slower until he finally talks. "They're positive Ms. Fray."

Right then my whole world stops. All the moments with Jace spiral around my head until it finally stops on _that_ night. We were so perfect, we didn't even think about the consequences. Now I know that we should've.

Doctor Fell hands me a tissue box and that's when I realize I'm crying. I grab a tissue and straighten myself up. After I do so, Doctor Fell keeps talking. "You are one month and three weeks pregnant. Now, because of your age you have some options. The first one is that you can get an abor-" he starts but I cut him off.

"No," I say. I can't imagine killing this baby. It was my mistake and I won't let my baby suffer like that.

The doctor nods his head in understanding and goes on. "You can give it up for adoption or you can keep it." I think over the words he just said. I've heard of what happens when mothers give up their babies. They feel guilt and regret, although, if I keep it I have to give up almost everything. I should also talk to Jace about it.

"I'll think about it," I tell Doctor Fell and then grab my stuff and walk out.

****##****

The car ride home is full of tears and sobs. I get home and collapse on my bed. What will Jace think about all of this? My parents? My friends? I'll probably become the school slut. I look at the time _5:25 pm._ _Shit! I forgot! Izzy and Simon!_ I jump out of bed and change into more suitable. A blue and white watercolor stripped tank top, light blue denim shorts, blue strappy sandals, a headband with a big flower on it, a pearl bracelet and matching earrings. **(Outfits in my profile!) **I fix my puffy eyes and then put on my make up. I grab my sunglasses and shoulder bag and leave to meet Izzy and Simon.

****##****

I meet Izzy and Simon in the food court. Izzy is wearing a cotton silk fuchsia top, that's revealing her black bra somewhat. Light pink high heels, dark denim shorts, and big pink bow with matching jewelry. She's always been the goddess like model of the group. What, with her long black hair tall legs, icy blue eyes, and curves everywhere.

Unlike me. I'm short, with frizzy red hair and a flat chest.

I look over at Simon and see he's wearing faded torn jeans, black boots, and a shirt with a skull that says '_no guts no glory'_.

Izzy comes over and hugs me and next Simon. Simon has been my best friends for years. He's my nerd, and he will always be my nerd.

"Yes! Clary you have taken my advice. I mean look at your outfit! Just think, one year ago you though skinny jeans and an old band T looked good," squeals Izzy when she sees what I'm wearing.

"Chill out, Iz. She only took that advice to turn on Jace, and get him into bed," jokes Simon. Izzy rolls her eyes and ignores him, while I feel a stab of pain in my chest.

I give them a small smile and say, "Ok, Izzy let's go shop for some new clothes." She shrieks and runs into the mall. How she can run in heels that high is still a mystery to everyone.

****##****

We hit eleven stores and get about five bags in each store. Izzy uses Simon as our personal donkey. We can barely see his face since all of the bags are covering his face. We stop at the food court and tell Simon that he can go do his shopping while me and Iz eat. Izzy gets a chicken salad with a bottle of water while I ponder over what to eat. I don't know what will harm my baby. I've heard you can't eat seafood or caffeine, so I settle on pizza and some lemonade. When I meet Izzy at the table she rolls her eyes and says, "Of course you get the fat food, because no matter what you eat you still stay skinny. Damn you and your metabolism, Clary." I let out a giggle and start eating.

I can't seem to take my mind of this baby, though. I could scar this baby and I've scarred me. I ponder over what I should do with it. I then realize that if I keep it I can't do it without Jace. I've seen what happens to a single mom. I mean my mom was one for ten years, with two children.

"Ok, what's up?" asks Izzy. I snap out of my thinking and look at Izzy who is looking at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" I ask casually.

"Well, I've noticed that all evening every once in a while you've been in your own little world. So, tell me. What's. Up?" she demands.

I bite my lip and decide on what to do. I mean this is Izzy, my girl best friend, I should trust her right?

Before I know it I break down into sobs and Izzy comes comfort me. She says calming words in my ear but it's not enough.

"I messed u-up Iz," I sob.

"How did you mess up, Clary?" she asks looking in my eyes for an answer, but only words can answer this situation.

"I-I'm Pr-pregnant," I choke out. I look at her through my tear filled eyes only to see her standing there in shock. The hurt in her eyes leave and is replaced by understanding.

"Oh, Clary. Do you know how far along you are?"

I nod. "One month and three weeks. The baby is due in March."

"A-are sure?" she stutters.

"I took a test _and _went to a doctor. Oh, Izzy, how am I going to tell Jace? Or my family? I've ruined mine and Jace's life," I cry.

"Clary, it takes two people to make a baby. It's his fault just as much as it's yours," she reasons. I nod and with that I'm feeling slightly better.

"Hey Clary, Iz you will not believe this video ga-. What's wrong with Clary?" he asks. Izzy walks over to him and whispers it in his ear. His eyes widen and looks at me in shock. Then they're both comforting me. Their comfort is great but what I really need is Jace.

**A/N: There! First chapter done! I know, I know. Not that good but I promise it'll get better! Also, a note. I know Izzy has brown eyes but I just wanted her with blue eyes. Ok, well that's it for now. Maybe since I'm in spring break I might be able to right more. Oh, and sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta. Also, pointless, but fun, question: what do you want? A boy or a girl? And if so pick a name out! I already know what I want it to be but I still like to see your answers! Don't forget to check out the outfits! I worked really hard on those!**

**Remember to Review! **

_**Updated day: April 2, 2011 :)**_


	2. Sleepovers, Brothers, And Sweat

**A/N: OH MY GLEE ya'll are amazing! I leave the computer for like 2 hours come back and check my e-mail and see 22 new messages! All of them except like 2 or 3 were all of you adding this story to your alerts or favorites! That was just AMAZING! :D I like only got 1 review but to me it doesn't really matter. I just like that people are reading and liking my story :). I felt so loved I decided to do another chapter this week (Thank Spring Break). If ya'll do decide to review please DON'T SPOIL CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS TO ME! PLEASE! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN IT IN THE MAIL YET! Thank you! Also This story might have around like 20 chapters so that will take a long time and warning you now when summer comes I will have time but not in the first week of June or 2 weeks in July and one week in August! I made my high school's color guard team! Also I have a playlist which is just songs that I listened to make me write this chapter! Ok enough blabbing let's get on with the story!**

_**Playlist:**_

_**All About Your Heart by Mindy Gledhill **_

_**Pretend by Lights**_

You know, I've never imagined myself puking up my guts in a storage room, but, hey, I never imagined getting knocked up at sixteen either. Life has some funny ways to make you miserable. Anyways, it's not really funny to puke while having my best friends hold my hair and rub my back, in a warm, smelly _storage room._ Not how I planned my day, but oh well.

After I'm done puking we get out of the _storage room_, Simon buys me a water bottle. We find a couch to sit it and I gulf down the water, wanting so badly to get this awful taste from my mouth. Note to self: Never and I mean _never_ eat pizza with a glass of lemonade when you're pregnant. All of those just don't work out. Trust me.

Simon takes the empty bottle and goes off to find a trash can. When he leaves I lean my head back against the couch and moan. Izzy starts wiping some sweaty hair out of my face and I give her a small smile. "Iz, a word of advice. Never get pregnant. It's hell," I moan.

She gives me a small smile and rubs my arms. Right now, she's being the mother I need at this situation. Just the idea of telling my mother about my situation freezes my stomach.

Obviously Izzy gets an idea, because her ears _always_ perks up when she gets a 'fabulous' idea. Last time she got a 'fabulous' idea, I got knocked up. "Hey, Clary, how about I sleep over tonight!" she shrieks.

I give her a look that clearly states that she's crazy. "Izzy, I don't think you'll want to spend twelve hours with my hormonal ass. I mean I'll wake up and just puke everywhere," I tell her.

"Oh, _come on _Clary. Please! We can do girl stuff that we won't be able to do when you turn into a whale! Oh, please Clary!" she begs.

"Fine," I mumble. I text my mom to ask if it's ok Iz can come over and she says it is. My mom and step father are in New Jersey at a art convention until Thursday. She shrieks and hugs me. Simon comes back with another water bottle and I get up and hug _him_. He's so useful.

We say goodbye to Simon as he gets in his shitty truck. Isabelle hugs him and their hug lingers for about three more second. Not to self: Talk about Simon to Izzy tonight.

Izzy and I leave the mall and go over to Izzy's 'house'. Yes, air quotations on the house part, because Izzy doesn't live in a house. Unless you call a three story, six bedroom, four bathroom plus swimming pool and hot tub a 'house'. You do? Well me and Simon call it a mansion. She runs in her heels-still a mystery-and comes back with a pink bag. She jumps in the car and drives off to my house.

Why am I not driving, you ask? Apparently, Izzy doesn't think it's good for a pregnant girl to drive, and, hey, I'm not complaining am I? She parks in my drive way and we go in. when we enter I'm engulfed in a hug by very familiar arms.

"Jonathan?" I ask confused, yet happy. He's been in Florida all summer for some college thing. He got a letter in April inviting him to check out a college in Florida all summer and to prepare for him to be a senior. He was supposed to be til the end of August.

"The One and Only," he responds and smiles. His smile just makes everything brighter. Even his dark eyes shine and along with his white blond hair.

"I don't get it. Why are you back?" I ask frantically.

"I missed my lil' sis'. Is that a crime?" he asks and I shake my head and hug him back tightly, making sure he doesn't go away again. I don't even realize I'm crying until Jonathan wipes away my tears. God, hormones are bitches.

I let go of Jon and remember that Izzy is still here. I look at her and see she's playing with her nails. She always does that when it's awkward for her. I giggle a little and bring Jon over to her. "Ah, Miss Lightwood, I see that you've helped Clare-Bear with her wardrobe malfunction this summer. Thank you my kind Lady. It was starting to burn my eyes to see her call old shirts 'fashion," Jon says and takes Izzy's hand and kisses it. She blushed furiously and I realize that beside Simon, only Jon can make her blush. Jon was always the charmer. My mother tells me that he got it from our father. Our _real_ father.

You see, our real father died before I was even born in a car accident. I tried asking Jon about him, but he doesn't remember anything considering he was only one year old when he died. When I turned seven, my mother married her best friend and the bookstore owner, Luke. I consider her my father, though. Not based on blood.

"Yes, I have helped her _extremely_ in the fashion department. I mean, how could my best friend look like _that _while I look like _this_?" Izzy asks. Jon chuckles and I give a small laugh.

"Ok, Jon, Iz is sleeping over and mom is at an art convention with Luke until Thursday. I'll talk to you later while Izzy here torments me and I find a way to escape," I tell him.

He laughs and kisses my forehead. "Yeah, she's got _a lot _to tell you about how her summer went," Izzy tells him. I shot her a look of astonishment and I drag her to my room, close the door, and lock it.

"What the hell, Iz?" I yell at her.

"Well, you're going have to tell him sometime, don't you think?" she replies and I look down at black carpet and nod. I just can't imagine how to tell my big brother. He'll be so disappointed. "It'll work out ok, Clary. You'll see. Now I'll be right back, I have to change into my pajamas and you should too."

I nod again and go over to get my pajamas. Izzy says it'll work out but in these situations, they almost never do.

When Izzy comes out, my jaw drops. Even Isabelle can still look like a model while in her pajamas. She's wearing a lacy tank top with pink Hollister boy shorts, and fuzzy black boots. I look down at my pathetic pajamas, a plain blue shirt, blue plaid boy shorts, and matching slippers. Well, don't I feel pitiful.

Izzy goes over to her pink bag and gets out her pink silk robe and her… teddy bear? "What the hell, Iz? A _teddy bear_?" I ask her astonished.

"What? It matches my pajamas, and her name is not teddy bear, it's Candy," she protests.

I look at 'Candy' again and see that she and Izzy do match. _Damn,_ I think _even the bear looks more stylish than me_. "Izzy, you do realize that Candy is a stripper name, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah. So?" she replies confused like it doesn't even sound wrong. Ok, insert face palm here.

I sigh and let the conversation drop there. Time for me to meddle. "So, Izzy, what do you think of Simon?" I ask her.

She tenses and looks at me wide-eye. "Wh-what do you mean?" she stutters.

I roll my eyes and give a dramatic sigh. "Oh, dear Isabelle don't play that game with me. Everyone knows you like him. It's not that hard to figure out," I reply.

"Fine," she sighs. "I do like him. I mean he's not like all those other boys who just want to have sex with me. He actually cares about me and my feelings. I mean is it so wrong that I actually want to be treated with the kind of respect a girl wants?"

"I understand. I mean every girl wants to be treated like that. It's just that a lot of boys don't know that except for a handful," I tell her.

"But why? Why do boys know that?" she asks.

"I personally blame Hollywood. Ever since porn came out, men thought that, that is what we girls want just because we swooned over the actors," I tell her and she breaks out laughing.

We basically just do all the girly things you do in sleepovers. And yes, I mean braiding each others hairs, pillow fights, painting each others nails, and boy gossip. Although at least about seven times I've broken down, gotten pissed, or just laughed like a maniac. Mood swings really tire the people experiencing them out, because after my second break down Izzy collapsed into a drifting sleep.

After about an hour of her sleeping I sneak over to Jon's room. I open the door slightly and see him sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly. I let out a small giggle and get an idea.

I put my knees on either side of his legs and lean my head in so I'm about four inches away from his face. I lightly blow some air on his face and his snoring ceases for a moment and he wrinkles his nose, then he goes back to snoring. I let out another giggle and whisper lightly, "Oh, Jon, come on wake up. There's a girl in a small bikini outside."

His eyes snap open and he screams when he sees my face inches away from his "Holy Shit!" he yells and scrambles away from me. I break down laughing for five minutes while Jon tries to recover and gives me a few glares.

Suddenly, I feel vile come up my throat. _Holy Shit_, I think and run into Jon's bathroom and puke out my dinner once again.

When I come out of Jon's bathroom he's sitting there with a worried, confused look on his face. "What the hell was that, Clare-Bear? Are you sick?" he asked frantically checking my forehead and face.

"I'm fine, Jon," I say and shove away hi s hands.

"That sure as hell wasn't _fine_!" he yells at me and I flinch. "Seriously Clare, what did I miss? You shoved Izzy away when she was going to tell me about your summer, you just puked in my bathroom for no apparent reason, and you're not the Clare-Bear I left in May. Now I'm going to ask again. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" he asks. I look up at him and see his eyes turning black. That only happens when he gets really pissed.

"You want to know what's going on?" I ask him. He nods furiously and waits for my answer. "I'm pregnant," I mumble hoping that he can't hear.

"I'm sorry, what? I thought you said that you were pregnant," he says.

"I am," I say louder.

"Th-that's impossible. You can't be Pre-pregnant. If you're playing some sick joke, it isn't funny, Clarissa," he stutters. I flinch. He only calls me by my full name when he's disappointed in me. I get up and go to my room to get the papers that Doctor Fell let me keep. I go back and show the papers. I point the part that says: _With Child: Positive._

His eyes bulge out in horror as he takes his eyes away from the paper. He flicks his eyes from my tear-stained face to my stomach. "How?" he whispers.

"Jon, I think we covered that in fourth grade," I tell him trying to lighten up the tension, but it doesn't

"You know what I mean, Clary," he tells me.

"It was about a month ago. Izzy was having an end of school party and when everybody was either gone or passed out Jace and I went upstairs to an extra guestroom. Izzy made me wear something that I barely called a dress more like a shirt so Jace started kissing me and I kissed him back. It started out as making out but then it turned into something more," I sniffled out. I wiped my hand across my nose and put my head in my hands, scared to look at my brother.

I hear Jon mutter, "That bastard," and then he pries my hands away from my face and hugs me while I sob into his shoulder. "Clare-Bear I'm not disappointed in you. Shocked, yes, but not disappointed or angry. It just happened and we're all going to have to deal with that. And make sure you know that I'm always going to be here for you and my niece or nephew. Wait, are you going to keep it or what?"

I compose myself back together and answer him, "I don't know. I know I'm not going to get an abortion, but I need to tell Jace and figure out if _he_ wants to help me raise it. I can't take care of it myself."

"But Clare, _we'll_ be here for both of you. You don't need that bastard to take care of your child," Jon reasons.

"Yes, Jon, I do."

He nods and I decide to head back to my room. I get in bed and look at my clock _2:27 AM._ I drift of to sleep before I know it.

"Clary wake up!" Isabelle yells and I sit up straight expecting a fire, but all I get is a scolding look from her. "Dang, girl it's already twelve and you're _still_ sleeping. Tell me, do pregnant people sleep more? Wait, yes they do, now I remember, but still get up, we're going swimming!"

I look at her like a dog-shaped pimple is growing on her face and then moan and get up. We hear a knock on the door and I yell "Come in!"

Jon comes in with a tray in his hands. He gives me a small smile and sets it in front of me. I look down to see a fruit salad and yogurt. I give him a small smile and thank him as he leaves. He looks back and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Wait, I'm confused. Does he know now?" Izzy asks. I nod and shove a spoonful of fruit in my mouth. "Where was I when this happened?"

"Sleeping and snoring on the floor," I say and shove more in my mouth. She gives a scowl and then steals my yogurt. Then it's my turn to give her a scowl. Here's a tip: Never steal food from a pregnant girl.

An hour later I'm in a stripped/polka dotted bikini. I have blue sunglasses over my eyes, and I desperately trying to put on my blue, rhinestone sandals. Izzy sighs dramatically and helps me. She's wearing a strapless red bikini with matching flip flops. "God, you are hopeless. Luckily I'm here, don't fret," she tells me.

After we're all ready we go to the pool in my backyard. I sit in my lounge chair and work on my tan while Iz swims. Suddenly I feel something next to me vibrate. I pick up my phone and see it's a text from Jace.

**Hey, Beautiful ;) so I was thinking that maybe after I play some soccer we can meet Taki's. ~J**

I call Izzy over and show her the text. "Oh, this is a perfect time you can tell him! And I can even dress you up to make you look fabulous!" she squeaks.

"Iz, last time you made me look fabulous I ended up with a baby," I tell her.

"Oh Please, Clary! Come on! I want to make you look good before he might leave you. I-I mean to show him how lucky he is to have you. Please Clary!" she begs again.

"Ok, but I get to have some say in it, ok? And what time is it?" I ask.

She nods frantically. "It's like around one thirty." I nod and I text back Jace.

_You'd call me beautiful even if I looked like a hobo but thanx :). You're not that bad looking yourself handsome ;) & yes I would luv that. How 'bout at 3 or 4? ~ C_

I send it and get a reply a minute later.

**Yes, b/c no matter wat 2 me u r always beautiful. & of course I am handsome. Hell, I'm like a Greek god. U could never stay away from my gorgeous looks & abs ;) & I'll be there 3. See ya l8ter. I love you~ J**

I let out a small gigglearrogance, and type I quick reply.

_I Love You Too :) ~ C_

I'm so full of happiness that I can worry about me telling him about our child when the time comes.

Izzy drives me to her 'house' to Barbie me up. She orders me to sit in her vanity table while she gets the clothes and stuff. She comes out with some shopping bags from yesterday. "Ok, Clary, I bought you some outfits yesterday for occasions like this because I know you couldn't be as stylish as me, so I decided to help you out," she says and brings a billion of different choices.

"Oh! How about this one?" she asks and shows me what looks to be a pink bra.

"Yeah, um, hell no," I tell her. We go through a bunch of outfit until we finally decide on a lose strapless orange shirt with a black belt below the breasts. We always decide on outlined faded shorts.

"I have the perfect shoes for this outfit!" she squeaks and goes into her closet. She rummages for about six minutes until she comes with bright orange heels that are about 9 inches long. Hell. No. "Oh hell to the no! I am _not_ wearing those death traps." I go to rummage through the bags until I find the perfect sandals. "Now, these will do."

Izzy huffs and throws the shoes back in the closet. She straightens my hair and then curls it, and I have to admit, it looks amazing. She adds two orange, bejeweled bows on one side of my hair. One on top of the other. She lightly does my make up and then I'm done. I get up to leave until she screeched "Wait! Here," she tosses me a sparkly orange bag in the shape of a bow. "You can't leave with out a bag. Now, shoo your man is waiting." I let out a small laugh and leave. "Good luck!" she calls when I'm downstairs.

_Thanks Izzy_, I think, _I'll need it._

I see Jace's golden hair from a mile away in my car. I smile to myself and know that for right now I can call him mine. Let's hope that doesn't change. I park my car outside of Take's, a fast food place that looks like a prison but has amazing food. I get out and Jace sees me. He smiles and I feel like his smile can make anything better. I scan him and see he is wearing _Nike_ shoes faded jeans and… a wet soccer shirt. I laugh and he raises an eyebrow. _Damn I need to learn how to do that._ "What's with the soccer training shirt?" I ask him.

"I accidently forgot my spare shirt and had to wear this. Unless, of course, you would want me walking around Manhattan without a shirt. I mean, that wouldn't be a problem at all, but I think I would blind people with my amazing upper body," he smirks. I giggle and smack his arm, and then realize I just got his sweat all over my hand. I wipe it off on his jeans before he laughs. "Oh, you don't like my sweat?"

He opens his arms demanding a hug and I shriek and run away, but he's too fast for me. With my back against his chest and his arms around my waist he spins me around while I laugh and savor the moment. He puts me down and I turn to face him. I grab his face and bring him down but before our lips touch I whisper, "I don't mind _your _sweat." Then I bring his lips to mine and curl my hands in his hair. His hair is sweaty and wet but I don't mind as it curls around my fingers perfectly.

We stay there in our embrace until we both have to breathe. He smirks and says, "I told you, you couldn't resist my godly like good looks." I roll my eyes and lead him inside.

We pick a two-person booth and sit across from each other. He looks at menu while he rubs my hands under the table. The waitress, a girl named Kaelie, comes. "Hi, I'm Kaelie. Welcome to Taki's. What can I get you?" she asks dreamily looking at Jace. You know, after a while of girls swooning around your boyfriend, you kind of get used to it.

He smirks and answers her, "I'll have bacon and cheese burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. My lady will have the sa-"

I stop him. "Actually, I'll have a fruit salad with pink lemonade." She scowls at me but nods and leaves. I know that I have to eat and stay healthy for this baby growing inside me. Whatever I eat, it eats.

I look at Jace to see him confused. "I don't get it. We always get the same thing," he says.

"I just wanted a fruit salad, you know?" I reply.

"Bullshit Clary. I know that if you ever get the chance at fat, you go at it. In fact, if you're trying to lose weight you don't need to. You're as skinny as a stick. And either ways you're beautiful," he replies. _You won't be thinking that in a couple of months_ I think. "So," he continues. "Why did you order that?"

_Now or never _I think and start fidgeting.

"Ok, Jace. I need to tell something, but please don't freak out, or get mad at me, just, please don't."

"Why would I get mad?" he asks confused.

"Just, Please don't leave me," I whisper.

I suck in a big breath and look at him in the eyes. I stare at his beautiful gold one and hope that soon there will be understanding in them. "Jace, I'm carrying your baby. You're going to be a father."

**A/N: yes I stopped it there! Mwahahahhaha! But do not fret I might update either Friday or… in a long time! Let's hope mother doesn't work on Friday! Yes, now that was fun to write! Remember to check out the outfits. Also, if you like this, review this, favorite this, and send it to eighty two of your closest friends… you could win a slice of cheese! :)**

_**Updated day: April 6, 2011 :)**_


	3. Simple As I Love You

**A/N: WOW! You guys really didn't like that cliffy. Ehh well. Expect them from me, I love to see you people suffer MWAHAHAHAHA! Yes, so as you can tell EARLY UPDATE! Man, you guys are spoiled three updates in one week. Tsk Tsk, just know that I do this for ya'll! Also, I got City Of Fallen Angels yesterday at like 7:30 pm and I finished at 1:26 am and it was amazing! Now, I'm not going to say ANY spoilers. None of what happened in CoFA is going to affect this story. So, all of you are safe and spoiler free. IMPORTANT NEWS! So, someone yesterday asked me if it would be a boy or girl *cough* Forbidden Black Rose *cough* and the answer to that is that I know what I want it to be BUT I'm going to make a poll so I can see which one all of you want the most. Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist: <strong>_

_**Boats and Birds by Gregory And The Hawk**_

_**Back To December by Taylor Swift **_

_**Everytime We Touch by Cascada**_

* * *

><p>I stare into his golden eyes, that I thought would make my world better, but looking at them now just make me want to turn away. But I know I can't.<p>

He just sits there. Mouth agape, eyes widened, not saying anything. Minutes pass and I can't take it anymore. "Jace," I whisper. "Please, say something. Anything." But he doesn't he stays the same.

The tears I've been holding in spill down and I grab my bag and leave Taki's. I hear thunder in the distance as I let out a sob and continue down to my car. That's when I hear my name. "Clary! Clary, please, wait!" I turn around to find Jace running towards me. I stop in my tracks and allow him to catch up.

"What do you want Jace?" I yell at him over the thunder.

"I want you to come with me. To my house. I need to show you something," he says trying to stay calm, but I know better.

"What? You want me to come to your _house_ after what you just did?" I spat at him. My chest rises and falls as I try to control by rage at him.

"Tell me, Clary. _What _did I just do?" he yells back.

"That's just _it_! You didn't do _anything_! You just sat there and looked at me, like I was crazy or something!" The rain is starting to fall down and it stains my already wet face.

"Look, Clary, if you just please come with me I'll give you your answer to everything. Ok? I just need to explain something," he pleads.

"Ok," I finally say after a couple of minutes. "But there better not be any funny business." He shakes his head and leads me to his Mustang. To say Jace was poor would be like saying Martin Luther King Jr. was white. Jace is even richer than the Lightwoods. His mother, Celine, is a famous lawyer, while his father, Stephen, owns a business across America.

The car ride is awkward with Jace driving and me looking outside at the rain pouring down. When we arrive at his house, more like mansion, he brings me in to his room.

I've been here in so many happy occasions, and it's filled with good memories. I don't want this one to stain this place.

He looks through a drawer and comes out with a picture. "This," he begins. "is the most important picture I've ever taken and owned." I look at the picture and see Jace and I. We were probably around seven when it was taken. It's me in a swing with Jace behind me. We're both looking at the camera and smiling. I have two messy pigtails and showing my teeth where my two front ones are missing. Jace is holding both sides of the swing to keep me steady. I could never forget this day. It was the day we first met.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Jon! Higher!" little seven year-old me giggles. He pushes me stronger but it's still not high enough for me._

"_Hey, Jon!" we hear. We both turn over to see Jon's friends with a football in there hands. I stop the swing and listen. "Do you wanna come play?"_

_Jon nods and then turns back to me. "Sorry Clare-Bear but can I go? I promise I'll play with you when we get home."_

_I nod and he leaves, leaving me alone on the swing. I try to swing myself but I don't know how so I just sit there. I play with the woodchips on the floor until I see and blond boy coming over to me. I panic and start thinking of why he would come here._

_He stops in front of me. "Hi. I'm Jace," the boy, Jace, says. _He seems nice_ I think._

"_I'm Clarissa," I tell him and examine him. I've got to admit he's not that bad looking. Golden hair that curls at his ears, golden eyes that you could melt with._

"_That name is too formal. It makes you sound like you're from England. How about Clary? Like the herb clary sage," he suggests and gives me a smile, showing perfect white teeth._

_I nod rapidly, liking the name, and show him my tooth smile. He gives me a confused and asks, "What happened to your teeth?"_

_I scowl at him and snap at him, "What do you mean? There's nothin' wrong with 'em!"_

"_I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry; I just wanted to know what happened to 'em," he apologizes. _

_Suddenly I feel guilty. "Oh. I'm sorry too. For yellin' at you. Well, one day I woke up and one was wiggilin' and then a couple days later the one next to it, was too. Then the first one fell, followed by the second. Now they're gone, but momma says they'll grow back," I explain to him. He lets out a small laugh gets behind me. "What are you doing'?" _

"_I'm helping you. I saw you struggle to swing, and I can't leave a pretty leady alone like that," he says as he grabs the swing's chains and starts pushing me. I'm blushing furiously as I enjoy the summer air on my face. He called me pretty. For a seven year old that a big thing. Especially when it comes from a boy. _

_He pushes me until we hear a voice. "Jace!" I turn around to see a very pretty lady with long brown hair and gold eyes that match Jace. That must be his mother. "Can you two give me a big smile?" We both give her a big smile when she snaps the picture. She smiles and leaves. _

"_Hey, Clary?" Jace asks when his mom is gone._

"_Yeah?" I reply and look at him. _

"_Let's me up here every day 'til school starts, okay?" he says happily. I nod frantically and he smiles one of those smiles again. "We'll be best friends forever, Clary. You just wait."_

_Flashback end_

"You still kept this?" I whisper and look at him

"Of course I kept it, Clary," he whispers back. "It was the greatest day of my life. The day I met you. The day I knew my life would get better if I kept you in it."

I kick off my shoes and sink down into his bed with my head in my hands. "What are we going to do?" I ask him as more tears come down my face.

"Clary, I want you to know that, that night was real. I didn't just have sex with you or screw you. I made love to you. And I never regret that night. Even if this happened I don't regret it. Clary, I'm going to be here with you. With both of you," he says. My head snaps and I look into his eyes through my tear filled ones. I see no trace that he's lying.

"D-does that mean you want to keep it?" I ask.

"Clary, that night we created something and I want to keep what we created. I want to keep our baby and I want to stay with you. I'll be here for Jace Jr." He says and gives me a smile.

I let out a giggle and warn him, "We are _not_ naming it Jace Jr."

Jace laughs and comes over to kiss me. It starts just as a small one but grows into something more.

Jace pushes me so he's on top of me and my back is on the bed. His tongue licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I give it to him. Our tongues play for a while until he breaks our lips apart and goes to my neck. He begins sucking the skin there and I hold onto him tightly.

I move my hands and go under his shirt and run my hands down his chest. I feel his abs and they're wet from the rain and his sweat. I motion for him to take it off and he does. I move my fingers to his shoulder where his star-shaped birthmark is. "Jace," I whisper as he is still sucking my neck. "Maybe we should stop." He nods and gives me a small kiss on the lips. He goes to lie on the pillows and invites me too. I crawl over there and lie there too. His arms come around me and I just snuggle into him and kiss his chest. His hands run through my curls and he starts playing with them. We stay there for a couple of minutes until he moves lower down.

His face comes down next to my stomach and he lifts up my shirt a little, showing my pale freckled family. It has only been a day but I swear it's grown a bit. His face is now right next to my stomach. "Hey baby. This is your daddy," he says to my stomach. This shocks me. I never imagined Jace doing this but I still smile. "You mommy and I might be young but we'll give you so much love you might grow tired of it. Listen here baby, what do you think of the name Jace Jr.?" I slap his back playfully and let out a giggle. Jace laughs but continues, "I don't care what you are but just know that I'll never give up on you. Never."

He comes back up to me and kisses me on the lips again. He gets up and goes to the drawer where he got the picture. He looks through it again when he come out with what looks like a chain. He comes back over to bed and puts the chain around my neck. I now know that it's not just a chain, but it has a ring at the end of it. The ring is beautiful, really. It is carved with stars all over it. I look up at Jace and give him a confused look.

"The day we met. When I had to leave I found it on a bench. I looked at the stars and it reminded me of the way your eyes shined like stars when you got excited. Ever since I was _seven_ I've been under your spell, Clary Fray. I want you to keep this ring and when you think of it or touch it, I want you to think of me. I love you Clary, and I love our baby that we created," he says. Tears make my vision blur and I quickly wipe them.

"God, I hate hormones. Jace, I love you too. More than you ever know," I tell him and hug him. Then and realization hits me. "Jace, how are we going to tell our parents?"

"Oh, god. We're screwed. Don't worry we'll figure it out. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>I park in Izzy's drive in just pure happiness. I go into her room, not even knowing how I got in and she turns from her vanity table. "Well?" she asks demanding an answer.<p>

I give her a big smile. "We're keeping the baby," I tell her happily.

She squeals and comes over to hug me. "Oh. My. Gosh! This calls for a celebration party!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow Izzy! Well, next chapter will be the party. But I don't think I might have enough time to update since spring break is almost over and mother isn't working tomorrow and this time she's dragging me to go shopping :(. But don't worry! I'll try! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL! And I'm kind of new to the whole smutty thing sorry if it sucked. Well, until next time!**

**Remember! If you like this, rate this, review this and send it to eighty two of your closest friends you could win this slice of cheese! *holds up a slice of cheese. Then, cheese breaks* Oh, shit my cheese broke**

_**Updated Day: April 7, 2011 :)**_


	4. Party Time?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you guys SOOO much for all the lovely reviews! And for voting in the poll! So far more people want a boy! But still go ahead and vote in the poll! Your opinion matters to me! You guys will find out what the gender is when Clary is three months pregnant. Right now she just got to the second month point! So you guys will only have a couple chapters left! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Somewhere Only We Know By Kean**_

_**Turning Tables by Adele**_

* * *

><p>"No! No, no, no, no! You <em>can not<em> go to one of _my_ parties looking like _that_!" screeched Izzy. I looked down at the pain white dress then back to her.

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned her. She looked at me like I've gone crazy.

"Are you serious? Look at it! It's so plain and pure, and we both know you _are not_ pure!" she yelled. I blushed furiously and went back to the fitting room.

Izzy took me- more like dragged- shopping. She said I needed a dress for her party tomorrow. Everyone thinks it's going to be an end of summer party, but really I know she's just throwing it to celebrate that Jace accepted our baby.

_Our baby._

That sounded so right. I lowered my hand to my stomach and smiled. I've grown a baby bump and, even thought I'm terrified, I find it amazing that I have a part of Jace growing in me. My baby depends on me, and I know I won't let it down.

I change back to my regular clothes, and go back to look for more dresses. Izzy tries and shows me a bunch, but they're either too tight, too short, or too… showy. I search the racks until a piece of fabric catches my eyes. I smile, grab it, and show it eagerly to Izzy. She nods her head in approve and thank the angel that I found the perfect dress.

"Clary!" I hear Izzy yell. I turn to her. "Time for shoes and accessories!"

_Oh, Lord, please help me…_

* * *

><p>After about six hours of shopping, I finally crashed down on Izzy's bed. I moaned and laid there as my feet throbbed from walking too much. "Ugh, Izzy, that's enough torture for the pregnant girl," I moaned. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.<p>

She sat down in front of vanity table and started brushing her hair. She looked at the reflection on the mirror and then turned to me. "You know, it's a good thing you found your dress, or else you would have to wear one of my dresses," she said.

"Oh, thank the angel. Because last time I wore one of them I got pregnant. Thank you by the way," I said sarcastically.

Izzy smiled and said, "Your welcome." Then she went back to brushing her hair. I laid on the bed for about five minutes, until I felt bile climb up my throat. I shot up, covered my mouth to keep it in, and ran to Izzy's bathroom.

I reached the toilet just in time to see my lunch come back up. Izzy came in and pulled back my hair, and rubbed my back awkwardly. You could tell she was disgusted by this. Oh well, she'll have to get used to it. It's not exactly barfing in a completely pink bathroom, and a fuzzy pink toilet.

After I was done I washed my mouth and went back to lie down on the bed. Izzy sat down next to me and brushed some sweaty hair out of my face. I rubbed my little baby bump and spoke to my baby, "You're going to kill me you know that?" I continued rubbing it until I felt better.

After I did, I looked up to see Izzy biting her lip and starring at me. I sat up and asked her, "What?"

"Jace told me that you had a little baby bump. C-can I feel it?" she stuttered. I looked at her in shock. Izzy looked nervous, and it made me feel bad for her. I nodded, laid back down, and lifted up my shirt. She slowly extended her hand and touched the spot where my baby is growing. She smiled in awe and then took her hand back. I smiled back at her and put my shirt down.

"Look, Iz, I think I better go home. I don't think you would want to see me puke anymore," I told her.

"You can't go! In fact, after what I just did I'm not that disgusted anymore, and I have to get you ready for tomorrow anyways," she protested. I shrugged and went inside the bathroom to change in to my pajamas. I went back out and saw Izzy on Facebook.

"Hey, Izzy?" she turns to me and raises her eyebrow. "Where are Alec, Max, and your parents?"

Alec is Izzy's older brother by only a year. He's gay bit I'm fine with the idea. Actually I find it cute when he's with his glittery boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He's an extra brother to me, and he's also Jace's best friend. Max is her nine year old little brother. Me and him get along so well since we love comic books. I always take him to the comic book store and get him new ones. He reminds me so much of Simon when he a little boy. Her parents, Maryse and Robert, are nice but can be strict when needed.

"Oh, Alec is with Magnus, and mom, dad, and Max are on a business trip. They decided to take Max because we're apparently 'irresponsible'," she says. I nod and then I feel my phone buzz.

I take it out and find a new text from my brother, Jon.

**R U ok? ~ Big Bad Bro**

I smile and roll my eyes, before I quickly reply.

_I'm fine Jeez ever heard of 2 much caring? Although, Thanx for caring tho big bro :) I'll be staying Izzy's tho. I'll see u 2morrow her party tho. Night, big bro love you :))) ~ C_

I wait a couple minutes until I get another text.

**I have evry rite 2 care. Ur carrying my lil niece/nephew I want both of u 2 be ok. So ur****welcome :P. love u 2 :))) night Clare-Bear ~ Big Bad Bro**

I smile and put down my phone. I love my big brother. It sucks whenever I'm not with him. He was always there for me, and he still is.

"Clary! Come look at this!" Izzy calls. I go over and stand next to her. I look at the computer screen and see that she's on Jace's page. She points to his latest status post and I read it.

_Jace Herondale: So happy :) going to a party tomorrow and I get to see my lovely girl ;) well, goodnight. I love you both ;) (You know who you are) :)_

I feel tears prickle my eyes as I finish what he posted. _God damn hormones!_ I think and wipe my tears. I protectively rest my hand on my stomach. "You hear that baby? Your daddy loves you," I whisper to me and Jace's little miracle.

* * *

><p>I wake up to Izzy's screaming. "Clary! God Dammit girl! Wake up!" I moan and get up. I've learned to never argue with Izzy. She drags me downstairs and I see Alec making breakfast. I smile at the smell of bacon and coffee. I sit down on the counter table and reach for the coffee until Alec grabs it away from me.<p>

"Sorry Clary. I've heard that coffee can hurt a baby," he says apologetically. I turn to Isabelle and then back at Alec.

"Who told you about my baby?" I ask him.

"Jace. You wouldn't think he'd keep a secret from me, would you?" he answers. I shrug and start eating my bacon and toast.

I'm about to get seconds until Izzy slaps my hand. "No. I want you to be able to fit in your dress."

I sigh and drink my apple juice.

After I'm done Alec says good-bye and goes over to Magnus' house. Izzy turns to me and I suddenly feel scared when she gives me a devious smile. She grabs my arm and drags me to her room.

* * *

><p>After several painful hours, I look at myself in the mirror. The girl starring back doesn't even look like me. Smokey dark eyes are starring back at me and I'm in a gorgeous black dress with a white belt. I have bow earrings and a back bow in my hair. My nails are smooth and black and I have silver rings on my finger. The rings are with a black necklace and bracelet. My hair is flowing curly down my back and my lips are shining. This couldn't possibly be me. I turn to Izzy and give her a huge hug.<p>

Izzy doesn't look bad either, as always. A pink short one shouldered dress. Pink eyes, and nails and everywhere… pink. But all in all she looks stunning. I can't wait til Simon sees her.

"Okay," she says. "Time to party!"

* * *

><p>Izzy's 'house' soon becomes filled up and I lose Izzy when another group of people come in. I smile when I see Jace come in though.<p>

I go up to him and kiss him longingly. He smiles against my lips and I smile back. We break apart for air and we go sit down at the couch. He grabs my hand and starts playing it. "So, how are my two favorite people doing?" he asks. I smile and snuggle in to him.

"We're fine, especially now that you're here," I say.

"You look beautiful by the way," he says and I kiss him again. He sees Alec and waves to him. Alec does the gesture that says to come over. He looks at me and his eyes question me. I kiss him and let him go to his friends. I stand up and go get a drink. I go to a corner and sip my drink, until I hear an icy voice that haunts me.

"Hello Clarissa." I turn around to see my ex-boyfriend Sebastian Verlac. His dark eyes look at my body and it's like he's playing with it in his mind. I step back scared until I realize I'm at a corner. "Now, now. No need to be scared Clarissa. I came here to make amends. The last time I tried to, you threw your blow dryer at my head." The only reason I did that was because he cheated on me with some random slut a couple years back. I think I had the right to throw something at him. My blow dryer was the closest thing to me.

"There's no reason to make amends with you Sebastian. You cheated on me and that's something you can make up for," I snap at him.

He runs a hand through his midnight black hair and then looks at me. "You know, Clarissa, I never got over you. I always regret what I did. Don't you think you can just listen to me?" he asks me.

"No you can't. I'm sorry, but please go away," I say fiercely. He steps towards me and I step back until I hit the corner. "Sebastian please stop." He comes closer and puts his hands around my waist and brings me to his chest. I drop my drink and I struggle against him but he won't let go. "Sebastian, get the hell off of me!"

"You look pretty damn sexy today Clarissa," he whispers seductively. I close my eyes and try to keep the tears that are coming in. I open them and then Sebastian's hands go up further to my chest, and he digs his fingers there. I let out a whimper from being hurt and he then kisses me hungrily, with Jace right in front of us.

**A/N: MWAAHAHHAHAHHAHA! Well, sorry to say that, this may be my last update for a while. I'm evil ;) anyways that's it guys! And remember reviews might help me find time in my schedule! So, REVIEW! And don't forget to vote in my poll! Until then... I will gloat. I'm going to a glee concert! :D Yay! Ok well, guys see you next time!**

**Review like Crazy!**

**Love all of you, Beauty :)**

_**Updated Day: April 30, 2011 :)**_


	5. Lucky We're In Love In Every Way

**A/N: Zomg ya'll I'm so sorry but I told you I would be gone for a while. Anyways VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! Well on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: <strong>

**Rolling In The Deep by Adele**

**Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was soon thrown off of me and onto the wall. I looked around and saw Jace fuming. "Why the hell did you touch her you sick piece of shit!" Jace yelled.<p>

Sebastian stood up and composed himself together. "Look dude, I see a hot girl I go after them. Especially if that hot girl is my ex-girlfriend," Sebastian replied.

"Well, that 'hot girl' is my girlfriend and the love of my life, so back the fuck off of her!" Jace yelled with such anger, I flinched.

Sebastian came up to him and sneered. "If I want to fuck her, then I will." That was all it took for Jace. Jace launched at Sebastian and punched his face repeatedly. A crowd was drawn together fast and I was flinching with every hit.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. "Jace stop! Please!" I pleaded. Jace stopped and looked at me. His eyes softened when he saw me, like that. Scared, close to tears, arms protectively around my stomach. He stopped and then stormed out of the house.

I stood frozen like that for a minute before I ran up to catch him. I finally found him punching a tree and swearing. "Jace!" I yelled. He stopped and looked up to see me. I can now see that his eyes are red and puffy. I stop at the sight. Jace barely cries. "What's wrong?"

He stares at me disbelievingly. "Are you really asking that? Well, if you want to know what's wrong my pregnant girlfriend, who I'm in love with, just kissed a sick bastard in front of me!" he yelled at me. I flinched and took a step back. Tears were stinging my eyes and when I blinked they fell.

Then I got angry. "I didn't kiss him! He kissed me and tried to shove his tongue down my throat! I can't believe you can't trust me! I mean, I'm having_ your_ baby for god's sake!"

He looked astonished. Like he never saw me that angry. Well, it's his fault. How couldn't he trust me? He looked down at the grass embarrassed and then whispered something. "So, you didn't really kiss him?"

My anger lessened and I walked closer to him. "Of course, I didn't. I don't love him. I love you. He was a bastard who cheated on me and I will never let that go." I took his face in my hands and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you," he whispered between kisses. "I love both of you."

After we broke apart we stayed under the tree for a while. My head was on his shoulder and his arm was snaked around me, lightly touching my stomach. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Jace asked me.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the doctor's tomorrow. Why?" I turn to look at him.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you out to a fancy dinner as a sorry for acting like that," he replies.

I think for a while, and then I get an idea. "Why don't you come with me to my appointment and then we'll get ready and you can pick me up?"

He smiles like he just discovered the cure for cancer. Then he bends down and kisses me. "I love that idea."

* * *

><p>My hands move around nervously in my lap. Jace and I are driving to the doctor's office and I can't help but worry. What are they going to say? Is my baby okay? What if something happened? Jace notices and takes my hand in his. He kisses it and tells me, "Everything will be ok. By the way you look beautiful." I blush and look down at my outfit. Izzy made me wear it I had no choice. It was a loose striped heart tee. Black suspenders. Knee high boots. And to top it off she made me wear a bracelet with pearls around it.<p>

"Thanks. You don't look that bad as well," I reply. He's wearing a brown and blue plaited shirt, khaki shorts, and brown flip flops.

I see the hospital come into view and my breathing becomes more rapid. Jace runs soft circles in my hand as we park and go into the doctor's office. Jace checks us in at the receptionist's desk, while I try to calm myself down. We wait here for ten minutes and then they're calling my name. Jace and I go in there and I see Dr. Fell. He smiles at me and greets Jace. "Hello, I'm Dr. Fell and you must be the boyfriend," Jace nods. "Very nice to meet you." Then they shake their hands.

"Now," Dr. Fell begins, "do you know what you guys want to do with your baby?"

I look at Jace and nod. "We decided we want to keep it. I don't want to put it through a life where it was adopted," I say.

Dr. Fell nods. "That's a wise decision, but it's going to be a lot of work. A baby isn't like a puppy. It needs its parents basically all the time in the first form of life. Especially its mother. Although, the father needs to be there with the mother, understood?"

We both nod. "We know it's going to be hard but we're ready for the tough times," Jace says and I smile and snuggle up to him.

Dr. Fell smiles. "Okay, now that that is settled, how about we go to the sonogram room and see how your baby is doing, hmm?"

He leads us to a room with a device that looks like a computer, but yet a T.V. The doctor instructs me to lie on the bed next to it. I do and then he asks me to lift up my shirt. I do that as well. Jace is in a chair next to my bed and he's holding my hand. Dr. Fell puts some gel on my stomach and I gasp because it's so cold.

I look at Jace and see he's getting that protective look. "It's ok. It's just that it was really cold," I tell him. He settles down and I watch as Dr. Fell moves the gel around my stomach with a hand-held device. He tells us to look at the screen and we do.

At first all I see is gray little specks but one of the specks is a bit bigger than the other. "There it is," Dr. Fell says and points to the big speck. "That's your baby." Tears spring into my eyes as I look at the screen.

I can't believe it. Me and Jace made that. We made that little bean on the screen possible. We gave it a life. I look over at Jace and he has tears of his own. He kisses my cheek and smiles at me.

Dr. Fell turns off the computer and I feel sad to see my baby go. "Can I have a picture?" I ask him out of no where.

"Me too," Jace says. The doctor nods and leaves to go make them. "I couldn't believe that I had any more love in me until I saw our baby," Jace tells me. I nod, because I'm kind of speechless right now. "God, I love you so much."

Dr. Fell comes back and hands us two photos. I sit back up and pull my shirt down after he wipes the gel away. He sits in a chair and brings out some books. He gives them to us and I realize they're pregnancy books. "These will help you out during your pregnancy. Now, here are some rules. You can not have as much caffeine, or raw fish. If there is any sort of vaginal bleeding or if you feel something wrong, come right away, got it?" I nod and then we're leaving.

I can't help but pull out the picture of my little Bean and stare at it.

* * *

><p>Jace drops me off and I'm soon be scowled at by Jon the minute I get through the door. "Where have you been? After Jace beat the shit out of Seb you left and never came home! Did you even check your phone?" he yelled at me. I took out my phone and sure enough there were four missed calls and twenty eight new texts from Jon.<p>

"Look, Jon I'm sorry. I slept at Izzy's and then I went to the doctor's with Jace. I've also got a date with him tonight," I told my over protective brother.

"Why were you at the doctor's?" he asked worried.

"I went for a check up. I have to go to one every month." I pulled out the picture of my baby and showed it to him. He smiled when he saw it, and all anger from earlier was gone. He soon wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Clare-Bear. It's just that I should be twice as worried now that you're carrying a baby. You know you can't do anything reckless. If you do it might harm you and the baby, and I just don't want to see that happen." I wrap my arms around him and silently cry into his shoulder. I say it again: DAMN HORMONES! They really suck. I went from happy to mad to sad. We break apart and he wipes the tears from my eyes. He hands me back my picture and I go upstairs.

I get out my phone and say the next six words I know I'll regret later.

"Izzy, come over. It's Makeover time."

* * *

><p>After three long hours I'm a gold goddess. Faint gold dress, gold jewelry, gold make-up, and gold shoes. I'm what people are constantly trying to find. Something rare and pretty. I hug Izzy and then I see Jace's car come into view. I hear a knock on the door and I start to walk down the stairs.<p>

I see Jon and Jace talking and suddenly Jace stops and looks at me. His mouth drops and I blush fiercely. Jon smirks, and leaves. I look at Jace and I find myself gazing at him. He's in a baby blue dress shirt, and it's covered with a black dress jacket. Also he has shiny black shoes. I can't help but notice how he's dressed as a gentleman but still looks so hot.

Jace notices my starring and smirks. "Like what you see?" I roll my eyes. There's that arrogant ass I know and love. He leads me in his car and I get in. Then he whispers, "By the way, I absolutely _love_ what I see."

* * *

><p>We pull up to a very fancy hotel I start to get out but Jace stops me. He gets out and comes around and opens the door for me. When I get out he covers my eyes. "Hey!" I yell and I try to take whatever is covering my eyes off.<p>

"Oh no, it's a surprise," Jace laughs. I give him a 'hmph' but let him lead me.

Finally he lets go and I tear away the thing that was covering my eyes. What I see in front of me is amazing. It's a huge dinning room. In front is a stage with a band and a piano. Jace leads me to a table under a beautiful chandelier. "Do you like it?" he asks me.

"I absolutely love it," I tell him. Then I go up to him and kiss him.

A waitress comes up to us. "Hello my name is Beth and I'll be your server. What kind of drinks may you like?" she asks us nicely.

I order Sprite, while Jace orders coke. She nods and then goes to get it. Jace and I look at the menu and decide what to order. Then Beth comes back and gives us our drinks. "Do you know what to order?" she asks. I nod.

"I want the Fettuccini Alfredo with shrimp," I tell her.

She writes it down. "Ok that comes with either a salad our soup."

"I'll take the salad with Italian dressing," I tell her. She nods and goes to take Jace's order

"I'll have the lobster. And I would like the same salad she is having," he tells her. She takes our menus and leaves

I take a sip of my sprite and look up to find Jace with a mischievous smile on his face. I put my drink down. "What?" I ask nervously.

"Remember when we were in middle school and you always went to Java Jones on Karaoke Thursday and sang?" he asks me.

I blush at the old memory. Jace, Simon, and Izzy always came out to hear me sing. I even sang with Jace and Izzy. Never Simon, though, he would always scream when we tried to make him.

"Yeah? What about that?" I ask.

"Well, I've been thinking. Our baby will need to be sung to sleep sometimes. I think maybe you should start practicing," he replies.

"What are you talking abo-" I start but then get interrupted.

A man goes up to the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat for all of you today. A guest by the name of Clarissa Fray is going to sing a duet with her partner Jace Herondale." Cheers erupt and my eyes are as wide as saucers.

I turn to Jace and see him smile. He grabs my hand and pulls me up to the stage. I'm frozen in shock, and I just stand there. Jace talks to the band and comes and hands me a microphone. "Look, Clary I want to hear you sing. So I'm going to start and then you'll know when to enter. Trust me, okay?" I look at him like he's crazy but I know he's not so I just nod.

A guitar begins playing and I immediately recognize the song. I smile and get some confidence.

Jace and I's song Lucky by Jason Mraz is playing.

**(A/N: I suggest you play the full version of this song right now. Make sure it's glee version though. That's a better version for me. :D)**

**(Jace- bold. **_Clary- Italic. _Both- underlined

**Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<strong>  
><em>Boy I hear you in my dreams<br>I feel your whisper across the sea  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<p>

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
><strong>To an island where we'll meet  
><strong>You'll hear the music fill the air<strong>  
><span>I'll put a flower in your hair<span>  
><em>Though the breezes through trees<br>Move so pretty you're all I see  
>As the world keeps spinning round<br>You hold me right here right now  
><em>  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>I'm lucky we're in love every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

We finished it and looked into each other's eyes and seal the song with a kiss. Everyone clapped and I was actually smiling. It felt wonderful. Was it just me or did it feel like my baby was happy too? If it was, all the better. And the whole song was true. He was my best friend and I fell in love with him. Now I'm having our baby.

_Lucky We're in Love in Everyway._

* * *

><p>After we eat Jace takes me to his house. I enter it and when he gets in I turn to him and glare. He laughs. "Oh please. I knew you were enjoying yourself. Admit it. I did you an amazing favor."<p>

"Okay, yeah, you're right. It felt amazing to sing with you again. To let my self be out there and have no worries for at least three minutes," I sigh and sit down on the couch. The heels Izzy forced me to wear are killing me. I took them off as Jace sat next to me.

"You were really amazing you know that? I don't know why you ever stopped," he told me.

"Sebastian was why. He said that I shouldn't be wasting my time on 'some stupid singing' when I was capable of a much higher ranking," I told him. "I guess he kind of crushed my dream."

"Well now you can keep following that dream," he tells me.

"I can't now. I have a baby that I'll I need to look after. It's going to need me," I tell him forcing him that I can never get my real life back now.

"Yes you can. I'll help you with everything. I promise. I'll be there as much as I can," he tells me. Our faces our so close that he closes the space. He kisses me fiercely and I kiss him back just as much. He breaks away from the kiss and moves down to my neck. He bites it and I moan in pleasure. He goes up to my ear and whispers, "Let's go up to my bedroom."

"Okay," I whisper back.

When we get up to his room we're both on the bed. Our clothes our on the floor forgotten, and our bodies find each other. Just like they did on that fateful night.

* * *

><p>I wake up to myself completely naked. Jace is next to me and his arms are holding on to me so gently. I sigh and snuggle into him.<p>

Although, when he tightens his hold on me I know he's awake. I turn around to find him smiling but his eyes are still closed. I take his face in my hands and kiss him. His eyes are open and he's kissing me back. It's at that moment the door flies open and standing in the frame is Jace's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahahhahahahahhahahahha! OKAY GUYS! REALLY IMPORTANT: Okay guys! I NEED YOUR HELP! I'm kind of confused I don't know if I should let them figure out the baby's sex before it's born or let it be a surprise! Which would ya'll want more? Also I need some baby name suggestion! FOR BOTH GENDERS! Please help me out ya'll! IF WHO EVER HELPS ME, THEY GET AN EXCERT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! So ya'll get know what happens before anyone else! Please help me ya'll! Remember this is all for you guys.**

**Okay, important stuff over. So to explain for late update is cuz I was in Chicago and finals and last days of school crap. You understand right?**

**Glee concert was beast man! Sorry I just had to…. **

**DON'T FORGET! MY POLL IS STILL OPEN! VOTE FOR GIRL OR BOY! YOUR OPINION MATTERS!**

**Wait…. MORE IMPORTANT NEWS: ALSO I HAVE A CONTEST! Ok so you know Clary's doctor appointment outfit? Yeah that one! WHOEVER can tell me where I got it from can get to be a person in my story! I'll give you a hint: "You know. Dolphins are just gay sharks."**

**So I bet half of you don't know that line but it's from a show (Hmmmm I wonder which one…..) now you probably know which show. But here's THE HARD PART! Which episode is it from! The outfit will be on a link in my profile, okay? Kkk! GO AND DO YOUR BEST!**

**Love you all, Beauty :) **

_**Updated day: June 6, 2011 :)**_


	6. Brother Sister Day

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long but I was busy. Anyways I have picked two people who have won the contest and thanks ya'll for helping me.**

**Also, I've changed the rating to T.**

**Thanks to all these people:**

_**Dscythe1157**_

_**Animefreak7love**_

_**Wolfgurlwriter1725**_

_**RozaBelikova77**_

_**Lostliveson4eva**_

_**Twilighter4Existence**_

_**Bookninja15**_

_**NightWrighter511**_

_**RockGodess1994**_

_**FeliciaDances**_

_**ELMtree87**_

_**Trading Tomorrow**_

**Thank you all so much! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

_**Pretending by Glee**_

_**Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae **_

* * *

><p>I turn my head to see Jace's beautiful mother. Her pale face makes her brown hair and golden eyes stand out more. Jace and I are just frozen there in place. Suddenly though, I feel food coming up my throat.<p>

_Oh shit, please not _now, I think. Although my stomach doesn't listen to my brain. I jump off the bed taking all of the covers off to cover my body. I run to Jace's bathroom and barely make it before my dinner makes a reappearance. Jace comes in about three minutes later. He smoothes my hair back and wipes the sweat off my forehead. After I'm done I lean my back against his chest and try to compose myself again. Jace has his arms around me and his chin is on the top of my head. I turn to look at him and see he put on a pair of gym shorts.

"Where's your mom?" I ask weakly. Morning sickness really takes it out of you.

"She's downstairs. She said she needed to talk to me. Maybe you should leave," he tells me. I nod and we both stand up. I then realize that I'm still covered in Jace's bed sheets. I blush as I remember last night. I look for my clothes until I remember I was wearing a dress yesterday.

I groan. I really don't want to wear a dress while my make up is smudged and my hair is a mess. Great, now I sound like Izzy. I'm screwed. Jace notices my discomfort as I pick up the dress. He smirks at me and I throw him a glare. He chuckles to himself and goes to his drawers. He throws me an old black shirt and a pair of his boxers. I put them on and go over to him and kiss his cheek.

"Last night was amazing," I whisper seductively in his ear.

"Yeah it was. Too bad I was stupid enough to not lock the door. Do you think now is the time that I should tell her about the baby?" he asks me.

I nod. "Yes, you should. I think I should tell my mother when she gets home as well."

"Yeah, I thought your mother was coming home last Thursday. What happened?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"She texted me saying they needed her for a little bit longer. She's coming home this Wednesday," I tell him. "Well, I should get going," I grab my bag and take out my phone. I text Jon and ask him if he could come pick me up. He agrees. "Ok, Jon will be here in like ten minutes."

"What will my mother think? What if she throws me out? Also, how are we going to support this baby? Hopefully my mother will help out," Jace blabbers on. I stop him with my lips. At first he's shocked but then he kisses me back.

When we break apart his arms engulf me in a hug. "Whatever happens we'll get through it," I reassure him. We stay in each other's for a while. Then an idea pops up into my head. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

Jace freezes and I hope I asked the right question. "A boy," he answers, looking down at me.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I would like to see a little mini version of me. You know, he would be like… God number two." he says smiling.

"Well, I have a feeling it's a girl. So you might be disappointed," I smirk.

"Oh yeah?" he smirks back. I nod. His hand goes to my abdomen and he moves it around there. "Nope, it definitely feels like a boy."

"I'm the one carrying it and I feel like it's a girl."

"Wanna bet?" he asks cockily.

"Yeah, eighty bucks. If it's a girl you give me eighty buck _and_ buy the stroller and crib," I challenge him.

"Fine, if it's a girl you… come to the mall with me and I get to pick you and… 'outfit' and you get to publicly dance and say that I'm your baby daddy," he says while smirking.

"It's a bet," I say then we shake hands. "My appointment to find out the sex is in a month." I hear a car honk outside. I look out Jace's window and see Jon's car outside. "That's Jon. Bye Jace." He kisses me then let's me go. "Good luck with your mother."

He nods as a scared look passes his eyes.

When I get outside and get in Jon's car I know immediately he's pissed. "Tell me _Clare-Bear _why didn't you come home yesterday and why you're in _his _clothes?" he snarls at me.

I roll my eyes. "_Jon_ nothing happened," I lie. "The dress was getting itchy so I stole some of his clothes. Then we watched a movie and fell asleep. Okay?"

He gets less tense and I know he has fallen for the story. "I'm sorry Clare-Bear. I'm just a lot more worried when you're with Jace. I just don't like the idea of you growing up."

"Well, Jon, you're going to have to start liking the idea because I have to know. I'm becoming a mother, I think I'm growing up whether you like it or not," I tell him.

"I know," he replies. We come to a red light. He stops and turns to me. He starts taking hair out of my eyes. "It's jus-" he tenses up again and I get worried. "Watched a movie and fell asleep my ass. What the hell is that hickey doing there, huh?" He yells. I look in the mirror and sure enough there a huge hickey on my neck. I feel tears sting my eyes as I look at Jon.

"I trusted you Clarissa. And you lied to me. You know, after all I've done for you, you lie to me. Now tell me what you really did!" he yells.

"Jon! You know _exactly _what I did! Do you really need me to say it? I had sex with Jace! But you already knew that! Wanna know why because he fucking got me pregnant!" I shout. We're already at the house so I grab my things and run in. I don't bother to stop until I get to my room and cry.

I feel a buzz somewhere and I take out my phone

**I feel like I haven't seen u 4ever. Want 2 hang out 2day? We could have a movie marathon ;D. Also just u & me. U know like the old times. I want 2 hang out alone w/ u b4 you turn 2 a whale. ~SexyRockGod**

I smile a little at Simon's text message. We haven't hung out alone in a long time. It would be nice. And I'm pretty sure he could cheer me up.

_I would luv that Si :D can u pick me up at the corner by my house? Jon & I got in a fight :/ pick me up in 10 mins ~C_

I wait a few more minutes.

**U better tell me what happened. & k I'll be there in 10 ~SexyRockGod**

I know Jon won't want me to leave so I have to sneak out. I grab a few movies and grab my pajamas. Hopefully I can stay at Simon's home. I sneak downstairs and go to the pantry. I grab some popcorn and candy.

"Clare-Bear what are you doing?" I freeze and turn around to see Jon. I can also see that his eyes are red and puffy.

"I'm going over to Simon's house to watch a movie marathon and possibly sleep over," I reply calmly. I see Jon's jaw clench and his fists as well.

"That's all you're doing?" he asks. I roll my eyes but nod.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jon. It made me feel horrible and I don't like that feeling. It put stress on me and that won't help out my baby," I say. He comes over to me and wraps me in a hug. I hesitate before I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Clare-Bear. It's just that's… man, you're having a _baby_. I just came back to see you and be with you, and next thing I know you've grown up in one month. I know you'll barely have time with me with a kid in your arms." I feel his tears on my shoulder and I soften up.

"Jon just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean I won't have time to be with you. Hell, I'll probably wake you up in the middle of the night when it's crying," I reassure him. He laughs and let's go of me.

"How about we have a whole day to ourselves before mom comes back, huh?" he asks and I say yes.

"Well I gotta go. Simon's waiting. Bye Jon."

"Bye Clare-Bear."

I leave the house with a better feeling then when I came in.

* * *

><p>"You know, if every hot and sexy girl dressed up like that, I wouldn't mind going to school," Simon tells me. I laugh and punch him in the arm. We were watching the movie 'Easy A' and Simon kept stopping and rewinding to when she's walking in the school dressed like a slut.<p>

"I sometimes think why we're best friends. You're a sexist pig," I say but I can't keep a straight face.

"Yes but you loooove me," Simon says and holds his arms out. I grab a handful of popcorn and throw it at his face. "Oh, you're gonna get it now."

"Si, don't you know it's not nice to threaten the pregnant chick," I Tsk him. He turns around and I hear something. He faces me and I see he face a whip cream beard.

I shriek and run away from him acting scared but I'm really trying not to burst out laughing. He catches me and he kisses my cheek smearing it with whip cream. We see a flash and see Simon's sister, Rebecca, with a camera smiling.

"That was adorable yet, funny," she says then leaves. We laugh and he lets go of me.

I go into his bathroom and grab two small towels. I go back out and toss him one. We wipe ourselves and sit back down on his bed, the movie long forgotten.

"So, how did Jace take it when you told him?" he asks.

"He actually took it well. We decided to keep the baby. I think he's really happy about being a dad," I answer him.

He gives me an odd look. "I don't know Clary. I've heard of girls who have the same experience and the dad never helps or they break up."

I hesitate until I answer back. "I don't think Jace will be like that, Si."

Although I don't even know if I can trust that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV (:D)<strong>

After Clary leaves I put on an old gray shirt. I swallow hard and start to go downstairs to the kitchen to face my mom.

There she is making something for dinner. I open my mouth but she stops me and leads me to the living room. We sit down and just stay there for a while. Finally she talks.

"Clary's pregnant isn't she?"

My mouth hangs open as my mom has guessed the very thing I've been dreading to tell her.

"Yes," I tell her.

She takes in a big breath and nods. Then she's coming over and hugs me. I freeze up before I hug her back. When I started high school her work as a lawyer got better and she barely acknowledged me. When we pull back I notice she has tears streaming down her face. She wipes them and talks again. "I always knew you would have a baby with her, but I didn't know you'd be so young. Look Jace I'll help you when you need it. But I also want to see you take care of it when you can. You decided to do… _it _and that meant you decided you were old enough. Now you're old enough for the responsibility. I will help you sometimes though."

I smile. "Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>I decided not to sleep over at Simon's. The conversation we had will most definitely keep me up. Simon agreed to drive me home though. Our homes aren't very far apart. It's only a ten minute drive, but he still offered.<p>

He's such a good friend.

"Jon!" I yell as soon as I get in the house. His head turns from the T.V and he comes over and hugs me.

"Hey! I thought you were going to sleep over there," he says.

"I really wanted to sleep in my house again," I say calmly. Jon gives me a look and I sigh. "Ok, he kept saying stuff like, Jace might not help when the baby comes or he'll leave me or something."

Jon hesitates before pulling me into the living room where the T.V is.

"I've been watching that show 16 & pregnant. They usually end up heart-broken and it doesn't look good," he tells me.

"So, you basically just let my hopes down even more," I sigh.

"Now wait, I wasn't finished. The thing is these girls aren't like you. You're much smarter… except for the little fact that you guys forgot a condom…" I laugh and lightly punch his arm. "But I know you won't end up like them somehow. Trust me."

"I do," I tell him and smile. Only Jon can make me smile even when I feel like crap. Well… him and Jace.

"Well, I'm tired. G'night Jon!"

* * *

><p>I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I jump out of my bed and run downstairs. You see, Jon is an amazing cook. I jump on the counter and wait for my breakfast. Jon laughs and hands me a plate full of yumminess. Yum! Oh! Chocolate chip pancakes! I love you Jon!<p>

"After this go get changed. Remember we're going to the mall," Jon tells me.

After breakfast I go to my room and ponder on what to wear. I finally find it, (**Outfit on profile) **and I go downstairs to see Jon waiting for me.

We get in his car and go to the mall.

* * *

><p>"So… other than… <em>that <em>what did you and Jace do the other day," Jon asks while he hands me a cookie from Starbucks. I still can't have coffee… damn.

"Well, we made a bet. He thinks it's a boy, but I know it's a girl," I tell Jon. He just sits there and laughs.

"I don't know Clare-Bear. By the way you are acting… I'm gonna have to go with Jace. I think it's a boy," he tells me.

I gape at him. "Well, I'll prove you both wrong!" I yell. He suddenly stops and laughs more. I then see that we are at a store for baby stuff.

He drags me in and gets a cart.

"Come on Clare-Bear. I'm going to get boy clothes for my _nephew_," he teases.

"Oh yeah, well when we find out she's a girl, you'll realize what a waste of money this was," I snap. He just laughs. He picks up an outfit that's under a stack that says 'for newborns'. He picks a little blue one with zoo animals on it. I gotta admit it's pretty adorable, so I nod. Even I start looking for more cute clothes. There all so small it kind of makes me happy. I feel a pang in my chest and my hand flies to my stomach. I rub it for a while and a few tears stream down my face.

I think about how small my baby is going to be, and how cute it will look on it. Jon notices and smiles. He hugs me and we go buy the clothes. The clerk lady just gives me a look that says good luck. When we leave the store, we pass Victoria's Secret. Next to the store is one called 'Destination Maternity.'

The store has pictures of women with big bellies in nice clothes. Jon laughs and points to Victoria's Secret. "That is the reason they put that," he points the pregnant store. "There." I just laugh and hug him.

"You know Clare-Bear this has been a pretty amazing Brother Sister Day."

I hug him tighter in reply.

* * *

><p>"Clary! Jon!" I hear. The last I remember is falling asleep on the couch with Jon. We look up to see our mother and step-dad, Luke, standing above us. We get up and they both hug us. "Oh! I can't wait to hear how both of ya'll have been! Especially you Jon! Why are you back? Oh we have so much to talk about!" my mother blabs on.<p>

Jon shoots me a look and I nod.

"Mom… I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for helping me! But I still need more ideas! Cuz right now my brain is muffled! Anyways… I decided to pick TWO people for the contest I picked the ones who helped me the most and who answered the question correctly!**

**Also does anybody love Maximum Ride or That's 70 Show? Because I love those right now!**

**Also! I get to see my bestest friends that I haven't seen for 4 years next week! **

**I will also try to update fast! **

**I promise! I have a vacation and band camp but I'll try!**

**Now for baby names! For boys I really like the names: Jameson and Daniel.**

**For girls: Anabell and Francesca**

**Which one do you like most? Pick one of each! Thank you all so much! **

**Please review! ~ Love, Beauty :) **

**Updated day: **_**June 24, 2011 :)**_


	7. Mother, Please

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok now I'll try to make this short.**

**About my updates: I know that they're not as frequent and that's why I'm telling you this: I do have a life as many people. I have school and friends and family and band. Also my family annoys me sometimes so I have to be alone to write. Do you guys understand? If you do thanks!**

**Also for the contest winners they will come in around during school. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

**_Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl_**

**_Defying Gravity from Wicked_**

* * *

><p>I lead my mom to the living room and I sit her down.<p>

"Just… stay here for a minute," I tell her and then leave.

I go up to Jon and beg him with my eyes to be there with me. He nods and goes in the living room. I go upstairs and get stuff I need. The baby stuff and some things from the doctor's.

I go back downstairs and see Jon and mom sitting there, waiting for me. She raises an eyebrow when she sees the bags in my hands. I sit down next to Jon and face mom. I hand her the bag full of baby clothes. She looks in and brings out the outfit with the zoo animals on it.

"Clary… why do you have baby clothes?" she asks worried.

"Mom…," Jon grabs my hand and squeezes it, in comfort. "I'm pregnant."

Her eyes widen as the size of dinner plates. "That's impossible," she whispers. I reach in another bag and bring out the picture of my baby. I also take out the papers the doctor gave me, telling me I was pregnant. I hand them over to her and she takes them with shaky hands. She looks at the pictures and papers.

Suddenly they fall out of her hands and fall. "Who's the father?" she asks.

"Jace," I answer.

"How long have you guys been doing… it?"

"That was the first time I swear."

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Are you keeping it?"

"… Yes."

An awkward silence falls into place. Then my mother picks up the bags, and sheets and then hands them to me. "Get out…" she whispers.

"What?" the hurt in my voice is noticeable.

"I want you out of my house, Clarissa," she says sharply.

"But mom-," I start.

"No! I can't believe you got pregnant! Even after how many times I told you how hard it is to be a teenage mother!" she yells at me.

"Mother! You're being a hypocrite! You were a teenager when you were with Jon!" I screamed back at her.

"I was eighteen! Now Sixteen! I was out of school! And even without school it was still bad! I suggest you give up that baby because while you're still in high school your life will be a living hell! Now get the hell out of my house Clarissa!"

"Mother! If you throw Clare-Bear out then I'm out too!" yells Jon pushing me behind him.

"Fine! If you want to be on the streets with that her and that bastard child then be my guest! I'll give you an hour to pack but by then I want you out of my sight!" she yells and marches off.

Tears blur my eyes as Jon leads me to my room. He leaves and comes back with suitcases. "You didn't have to do that Jon. You should stay here. You should have a life. School is starting in two week and you'll be stressed out enough being a senior," I tell him.

"I would never let you be alone with no family support Clare-bear," he says and gives me a sad smile.

"I can't believe she called my baby a bastard," I tremble.

Jon gives me a hug and we continue packing.

"So now where will we go?" He asks me.

"I think I have an idea," I tell him.

* * *

><p>"No Clare-Bear! I can't believe this is our only choice," Jon whines.<p>

"Stop whining Jon," I tell him.

We knock on the door and I stare into the golden eyes of the father of my child.

"Jace… we need somewhere to stay," I tell him. He nods and lets us in. we both explain what happened and he comforts and kisses me. Jon glares and I shoot him a death glare.

"Hold on, okay?"

He goes and comes back with his mom.

"Mom, can Clary and Jon stay here?" Jace asks.

"Of course. You can stay here as long as you want," she says.

She shows us to our rooms. Jon has one next to me, and mine is next to Jace's. Both of our rooms are fairly big and we thank Mrs. Herondale a million times.

"Here you need help with unpacking," Jace says and grabs my suitcase.

"I called the Doctor and made an appointment for tomorrow. Do you want to come?" I ask him gently. He smiles and nods, but soon the smile disappears.

"Did she really say that about our baby?" he asks me. He's referring to when I told him my mother called our baby a bastard.

I nod and his jaw clenches.

"Don't worry Clary. I'll always be here for our baby and you. Don't believe a word she says." I nod and he gathers me up in his arms.

Although in my head there's one sentence that's running through my head.

_"I suggest you give up that baby because while you're still in high school your life will be a living hell!"_

* * *

><p>"I don't know Jace. Is this safe?" I ask him while biting my lip.<p>

"I'm pretty sure it's for you _now_. I don't know about later on," he tells me and smirks. I glare at him and then look back at his motorcycle. His car is broken down and Jon promised me he'll get my car soon.

"Fine, but I don't like it," I tell him.

He just laughs and says, "Awwww… you look so cute when you're being stubborn. Like an angry kitty."

I smack his shoulder and get on the bike. I wrap my arms around his waist and we take off.

The whole ride I'm worrying if this will harm my baby. As I ponder what might happen, Jace pulls up to the hospital. I take of the helmet and fix my hair. I hear laughter and look at Jace. All he says is, "Izzy has done her job."

I glare and raise my hand to smack his shoulder again but then he grabs my hand and pulls me into him. He gives me a kiss and I melt into him. He lets me go but gives me a peck on the forehead.

"Let's go see our baby," he whispers. I nod and smile up at him.

We go in and Dr. Fell is there waiting for us. He leads us into the ultrasound room and I sit down on the bed.

I'm about to lie down and pull up my shirt but he stops me.

"From now on I will only be your doctor to help you through the stress. We have a new doctor for you," he tells me then leaves.

Jace looks at me and then raises his eyebrow- damn!- and I just shrug in response.

A couple minutes later and woman comes in. she has long curly brown hair, and kind green eyes.

I know those eyes, though. And I've seen her before.

"Aunt Kelly?" I say in shock. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Clarissa?" she says back also in shock. "You're my new patient?" I nod and Jace squeezes my hand. "Oh wow. How's your mother? I mean Jocelyn."

"Um… she kicked me out when she found out I was… expecting," I tell her. "How's Sarah? And why are you here?"

Sarah is my little cousin. The last time I saw her she was about four. I'm guessing she would be in seventh grade by now.

"She's doing well. And we just moved up here a couple days ago. I got a job offered here. Would you mind lying down?" she tells me. I lie down and lift up my shirt. She puts the gel and I shiver is it hits my skin. She moves it around for a while and then I see my baby again, except this time it has more details. I can see its fingers and toes. I can also see its little head. I look closer and see a nose and eyes.

"Do you want to hear the heart beat?" Aunt Kelly asks me. I nod and she types something on the computer. Then I start to hear and strong and healthy heart beat. I gasp and put my hand to the screen and admire my baby for a few minutes. I look over at Jace and see him smiling.

"Our little boy is going to be quite the looker," he tells me. I roll my eyes and look at Aunt Kelly.

"When can I find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Um… I would say around your fourth month which is in mid September. It also looks like the baby will be due on… March twenty second. Would you two like a picture and a recording of the heartbeat?" she asks us.

We both nod as she wipes my stomach and leaves. Jace rubs my stomach and then leans down and kisses it. Then he turns up to kiss me. I inspect my small bump, it has grown by only a little but then I get worried.

"Jace, what will people say at school? In a couple months I'll be a whale," I tell him.

"If anyone says anything to you I'll beat the hell out of them," he says.

I nod but I still worry deep inside.

Aunt Kelly comes back and gives us an envelope. We thank her and I promise to see her soon.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since my mom has kicked me out and I lie in Jace's bed. It's night and tomorrow is the first day of our Junior year. It feels like summer just whizzed by. The other day Izzy made me go shopping for all new clothes and supplies. Trust me, it was hell.<p>

Each night this week I always sneak into Jace's room and sleep with him. Not _that_ way. We just hold each other and I fall asleep while he rubs my belly.

It's usually nice and comforting but tonight all I worry is about school tomorrow. The school slut- Aline – will surely make my life horrible.

"Clary I've been thinking. I heard that the school play this year is Grease. Why don't you try out? You could be Sally. Also Mrs. Burben is making me work backstage," Jace whispers.

"I don't know Jace… what if something bad happens?

"Pwease Cwary?" he looks up at me with puppy eyes and pouty lips. I bring my hand to his cheek and nod. Then he leans down and kisses me. We break apart but our lips are only an inch apart. I settle back down and I feel a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Okay, Clary you can do thing. I let out a shaky breath and look up at the ceiling.

"Jace, I think we should give up the baby for adoption."

**A/n: hee-hee. I is very evil. Sorry it's kind of short. **

**I found more names! **

**Which one do you like?**

**Boys: Daniel, James, Nickolas, Cody, Dylan, Cayden, Bryson, Michael, and Samuel (:B)**

**Girls: Rachel, Anabell, Francesca, Carlie, Miranda, Laurie, Ella, and Jane**

**Pick the ones you like or maybe come up with your own names! I still need a lot of help on this. And don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Review, Favorite, and subscribe ~ Love Beauty :)**

**_Updated day: July 17, 2011 :)_**


	8. High School is Fun?

**A/N: *Hides behind flag* hey guys…. Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry! School just got hectic and then everything went downhill. One of my friends (Kristina Skywalker) knows the exact situation I'm in. she's in our school's colorguard and she one tough bad-ass ;). Well no more stalling ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Someone Like You by Adele<span>**

**Party Rock Anthem by LMAO**

* * *

><p>Jace looks up at me and stares at me for about five minutes. "What," he whispers.<p>

"I think it might be a good option if we consider letting the baby have a nice happy family who can support it. In other words I think we should consider adoption," I answer him.

Suddenly, Jace jumps off the bed. I stand up and try to comfort him but he pushes me back and backs away.

"How could you even think of doing that? How could ever even _think_ of doing that? Do you want our baby to live a life never knowing if its parents wanted it or not? How could you do that to it? To me? To us?" he whisper-yells.

"Jace, do you really think that we could take care of a baby while we're in high school? I want to be able to still be a teenager. I want to live my life and not worry how to take care of a baby! I want a normal life! With no worries and no other drama shit!" I scream at him. I don't care if I wake up anybody.

"Well guess what Clary; you will _never_ have a normal life. Even with adoption you'll be wondering if it's happy or not. Honey, you got rid of that normal life once you decided to have sex with me," he smirks.

I glare at him and we stay like that. Just glaring at each other, although the heat of rage hasn't left. "Just get out Clary, I really can't look at you right now," Jace tells me. My anger has left and now tears fill my eyes.

"Jace… I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me. I love you, I will always love you… and I can't do this without you," I plead as tears fall down my cheeks.

Jace comes over to me and wipes my tears with his thumbs. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the temple of my head, while I cry on his shoulder.

"Clary… I still love you and I would never leave you. You need help right now. You can still stay here, but… I just can't look at you. Please can you just leave my room? I need time to think," he whispers. I nod and leave. I find Jon and I go over to him and wrap my arms around him.

My brother's arms are nice to be in, in a comforting way. Although I don't need my brother's arms around me tomorrow for the first day of school. I need my soul mate. My baby's father. My Jace.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the noise of my alarm clock. I groan and then hit the snooze button. Twenty seconds later someone is shaking me awake. I don't open my eyes and I try to hit them with my pillow.<p>

"Hey! I'm here to help you out!" shouts a very familiar voice. I open my eyes and see Isabelle looking as beautiful as always.

"Help me with what?" I ask groggily.

"Clary, do you really think that I would let you dress yourself on the first day of school," she smirks at me.

I groan and look at the clock. "Izzy! It's five am! This isn't time for makeovers!" I yell at her. And then, just like that I remember Jace and I's argument last night. Now I feel empty. I put my hand to my small bulge and still don't know how to take care of our baby.

Izzy sees this and grabs my arm. "You'll tell me everything while you get ready."

* * *

><p>It takes at least two hours to explain everything that's happened and getting my makeover done.<p>

Like all the other makeovers Isabelle gave me I look amazing. I hug her and then we get our stuff ready. As we go downstairs I accidently bump into Jace. I almost fall down but Jace catches me before I hit the ground.

"S-sorry," I stutter, although Jace doesn't let go of me. He looks at me then my outfit, then his eyes land on my stomach. Finally, he lets go and leaves without a word.

"Girl, if he doesn't forgive you by the end of the day he's going to lose you today with that outfit," says Izzy.

I laugh half-heartedly and we get in Jon's car and go to school.

* * *

><p>We get to school and I prepare myself for one of the hardest days of my life.<p>

Izzy, Simon and I go get our schedules together.

"Ok I have Literature block for first and second. French 1 for third. I have Health for fourth. Lunch three. Honors world geography for fifth period. Drama for sixth and then Art for seventh," I tell them.

"I have all of your classes except World geo and drama. I have cosmetology for sixth," Izzy tells me.

"I have first and second literature. Math for third. Biology for fourth. Lunch three as well. Honors world geography for fifth. Computer class for sixth and seventh," says Simon.

"Clary? Clary Fray?" I turn around and see a very familiar face. It's a boy. He has light brown hair with some tiny blond streaks. Amazing hazel eyes and faded freckles that match his fair skin.

"Conan?" I say in disbelief.

He laughs and replies, "The one and only Conan!" I scream and hug him so tightly. I open my eyes for a second and I see a flash of gold. I shake it out of my head and continue to hug my old best friend. You see way back when my father was alive I had a neighbor who was my best friend but he had to move away and I never saw him again. This was him.

I start crying and he starts rubbing my back. We finally break apart, and I notice that Izzy and Simon are gone, but I could care less right now.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're back! Why are you here? Let me see your schedule!" I say frantically.

He laughs. "Whoa, Clary calm down. My parents moved back here because my dad got a better job offer here. And here," he hands me his schedule and we compare.

"Awesome! We have all of our classes together!" Conan tells me. We walk to our first class with his arm around my shoulders. I guess I should be worried but this is Conan. He's so comfortable to be around.

As we walk to class people start to point and whisper. We get into the class and I see Izzy and Simon. Izzy raises and eyebrow while Simon is just drooling over Izzy. I just smile at her and continue finding a seat. Conan and I pick a seat that's in the back corner. I start drawing Conan while he tries to do ridiculous poses. I giggle and I see another flash of gold. I stop giggle and look up to find Jace looking at me. He keeps looking at me up and down. From my face to my stomach. Then he scoffs and sits on the other end of the class.

"Hey Clary, anyone important?" Conan asks me. I stop looking at Jace and look over to my old best friend.

"Actually yes. Now matter what he'll always be important. No matter what," I reply and go back to drawing, but occasionally flicking my eyes over to Jace.

* * *

><p>Conan and I go into French 1 talking and laughing, but I immediately stop when I see my teacher. My teacher is a very pretty woman with light brown hair, and warm brown eyes. The only thing that unsettles me is her large pregnant belly. I put my hand to my stomach and I feel a strong bile come up my stomach. I quickly run out of the class room and go to the girl's bathroom. I start puking and I hear a pair of footsteps behind me. I also hear the girls in the bathroom screaming 'ew' and run away. Someone is pulling my hair as I throw up but then those hands are ripped off and replaced by familiar strong gentle hands.<p>

"Don't you ever touch her again!" I hear a familiar voice. Jace.

"She's my best friend I can do whatever the hell I want with her as long as she's alright with it," I hear another voice yell. Conan.

"Yeah? Well she's my girlfriend!" Jace yells.

"Well, you treat her like she's your property!" Conan retracts.

I finally stop throwing up and I can't stand another one of their screams.

"Guys! Stop it! I'm nobodies property and _I _am the only who can do whatever the hell _I _want!" I yell at them. They both look at me in surprise. Suddenly Jace leaves and I feel my heart breaks all over again. I sink to the floor and start crying. Conan comes over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Shhh, it will all be ok. You don't need that bastard anyways," Conon whispers.

"B-b-but I d-do! I w-will always n-need him!" I sob.

"Why Clary though? Why exactly do you need him?" Conan asks.

"B-because, there was a reason I was t-throwing up. Conan… I'm pregnant. And 'that bastard' is the father,"

"Oh, Clary…," Conan whispers and continues to rub my back as I sob in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day goes by normally. We go over school rules and shit. It turns out that Jace <em>and <em>Conan are both in all of my classes. It goes by really awkward. With Conan still having that shocked look on his face and Jace glaring daggers at Conan. Finally it's the end of the day and I get to stay after school to audition for Grease. I'm hoping to get the lead and playSandy. I figured out that both Conan and Jace are both trying out for Danny. This just makes thing harder.

"Hello," I say when I'm on stage. I face Mrs. Long and she tells me to go on. "My name is Clary Fray and I'm auditioning for the part ofSandy. I will be singing Don't rain on my parade from the movie funny girl."

The music starts and I open my mouth and begin singing.

_Don't tell me not to live,  
>Just sit and putter,<br>Life's candy and the sun's  
>A ball of butter.<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade!<br>Don't tell me not to fly-  
>I've simply got to.<br>If someone takes a spill,  
>It's me and not you.<br>Who told you you're allowed  
>To rain on my parade!<br>I'll march my band out,  
>I'll beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir.<br>At least I didn't fake it.  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!<br>But whether I'm the rose  
>Of sheer perfection,<br>Or freckle on the nose  
>Of life's complexion,<br>The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
>I gotta fly once,<br>I gotta try once,  
>Only can die once, right, sir?<br>Ooh, life is juicy,  
>Juicy, and you see<br>I gotta have my bite, sir!  
>Get ready for me, love,<br>cause I'm a commer,  
>I simply gotta march,<br>My heart's a drummer.  
>Don't bring around a cloud<br>To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,  
>Get what I want-I know how,<br>One roll for the whole show bang,  
>One throw, that bell will go clang,<br>Eye on the target and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot, and BAM<br>Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
>Here I am!<br>I'll march my band out,  
>I will beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir,<br>At least I didn't fake it.  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.<br>Get ready for me, love,  
>'cause I'm a commer,<br>I simply gotta march,  
>My heart's a drummer.<br>Nobody, no, nobody  
>Is gonna rain on my parade!<em>

I stop and then everyone is applauding and clapping. Mrs. Long is one of them. Even though I am very happy with my performance a sharp pain goes through my stomach, but I don't think I should worry about it. I look and see Conan clapping the loudest. I look to Jace and find him not clapping but smiling and smirking as if saying "That's my girl."

Mrs. Long calms them down and looks at me.

"Thank you Ms. Fray."

I nod and go take my seat next to Izzy and Conan.

"Jace Herondale," calls out Mrs. Long.

Jace gets on stage. "Hello, my name is Jace Herondale and I'm auditioning for the part of Danny. I will be singing the song she will be loved by Maroon 5."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_[in the background]  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah  
>[softly]<br>I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

All throughout the song Jace was singing to me. I just know he was. I look over and see Conan looking pissed off.

Again people clap loudly but Jace doesn't even wait for Mrs. Long to call him down. He just gets off and goes to his seat.

Mrs. Long calls Conan on to the stage.

"Hello, my name is Conan Johnson, and I will also be auditioning for the part of Danny. I will be singing Can't fight this feeling."

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship,  
>Has grown stronger.<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
>I said there is no reason for my fear.<br>Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
>You give my life direction,<br>You make everything so clear._

_And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the window,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/r/reo+speedwagon/cant+fight+this+feeling_ ]__  
>Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.<br>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,<br>Come crushing through your door,  
>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<em>

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
>I've been running round in circles in my mind.<br>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
>Cause you take me to the places,<br>That alone I'd never find._

_And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the wind,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<em>

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crushing through your door,<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

After Conan a few more people go and then Auditions are over. The pain that's been on my stomach increases. We leave the auditorium and I tell Conan and Simon that I need to use the restroom. Izzy comes along with me and by the time we're at the bathroom the pain is strong enough for me to start whimpering.

"Clary? Are you ok?" Izzy asks me. I try and nod but I can't I'm not ok. I go into a stall and I figure out that I'm bleeding from… down there.

_Oh no, my baby, _I think. "Izzy! Help me! There's something wrong! I'm bleeding from down there! There's something wrong with my baby!" I yell and is replaced by a scream because I get another pain in my stomach.

Izzy's eyes widen and she searches and gets her phone.

"Yes, my friend is having terrible stomach pains-," says Izzy to the phone. I fall down to the floor and my eyes start to close. Just before I fully close them I see a very angelic face come over and hug me. The angel has silent tears down his beautiful face and that's the last thing I see before I black out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Oh No! did I just do that? :) yes, yes I did ;). So sorry about the less frequent updates I'll get better I promise, but bear with me people! It's high school!**

**So… who do you think should get the part of Danny? Jace or Conan?**

**I actually just love Conan. He reminds me of one of my best friends, and he will be very important in this story. Actually, Conan is one of the winners: Trading Tomorrow! Thank you for making this story better!**

**And now… the last three names**

**Boys: Daniel, Nicholas, and James.**

**Girls: Olivia, Rae, and Sapphire.**

**Help me out people!**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Thank you guys for everything! **

**Review, Favorite, and Subscribe ~ Love Beauty :) **

**Review!**

**_Updated Day: September 5, 2011 :)_**


	9. The Nightmare on Hospital Street

**A/N: It's finally over! Oh no, not the story! Band season has finally ended… almost. One more game and then Christmas parade. Although, expect more frequent updates! Well, let's quit stalling on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

_**Maybe This Time: Cabaret**_

_**It's All Over: Dreamgirls**_

* * *

><p><em>Beep, Beep, Beep.<em> I open my eyes and the first thing I see is white. I sit up and look around to wherever I am. All I see is white, but then I see a flash of gold. _Jace._ He's here, wherever here is, but his eyes aren't opened. _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ I hear the same thing that woke me up, but this time it's faster. A bunch of people come in and start inspecting me. I start to get uncomfortable so I try and push them away.

"Stop! Don't you see that she's uncomfortable!" I hear an angelic voice. Jace that must be him. Suddenly all the people move and I see Jace in front of me. He's cupping my face and silent tears are falling from his eyes. I bring my fingers and wipe his tears away. That's when I notice tubes are stuck in my arms.

All of a sudden everything comes back to me. The auditions, the blood, _my baby_. Oh no. I look back up at Jace and whisper very hoarsely "The baby."

He tenses up and then starts to open his mouth and say something but is then interrupted by Aunt Kelly coming through the door.

She gives Jace a long nice stare, and then he nods and goes back to the chair he was sitting on before.

Aunt Kelly then sits down next to me and smiles warmly at me.

"How are you doing, Clary?" she asks me.

"I'm fine, but how's my baby?" I demand at her.

Her phony smile disappears and then she gets serious.

"Clary, you had a miscarriage."

No, I don't want to believe it. I know I still have a baby inside of me. And that baby is still growing inside me. It's growing beautiful red or blonde hair with amazing golden eyes.

My vision starts to get blurry and I start crying. God Dammit! I should have taken better care of it. If I did it would have been alive.

"Oh no dear! You were having a miscarriage, but we saved it just in time. Your baby is growing nice and safe inside you," she says.

At first, I stare at her like she's crazy. Like she's just saying this to make a sick joke to me. Then I look at over at Jace and see he has a small smile.

This time when I cry it isn't because of sadness, but because of I'm happy my baby is alive. Jace comes back over to me and he gathers me up in his arms.

'Oh god, thank you thank you thank you," I whisper. Jace let's go of me and we look back at Aunt Kelly.

"Now Clary the reason you were going to have a miscarriage was because you were going through a lot of stress. You need to keep your stress meter on a low. I know that being a teenage mother is going to be hard, but remember what you told Dr. Fell. You're going to take all the responsibilities," she tells us.

I nod and then she smiles.

"Now there are a few people who want to come see you, but I think I'll let Jace talk to you first," Aunt Kelly winks then leaves.

I look and see Jace with his head hanging low. I take his chin and make him look me in the eyes. He's still crying.

"Jace why are you crying?" I ask him.

"God Clary, I mean we almost lost our baby and it's most likely all my fault," he tells me.

"How in the world is it your fault?" I demand from him.

"I was the one that caused you so much stress. I almost lost both you and the baby. God Clary, when I saw you, on the floor of the bathroom with blood everywhere, I was scared I lost both of you. And when your aunt said it was because you were under stress, I knew it was me who gave you all that stress," he confesses.

"You listen to me Jace, it was not your fault it was my fault for taking everything so seriously never and I mean never blame yourself for this." He looks up at me and nods.

After a couple of minutes he looks up at me again and asks. "Clary, do you- do you still want to give up the baby up for adoption?"

"Jace, I almost lost the baby, I don't want to lose it again," I tell him, and it's true. It would absolutely kill to see my baby leave me.

Jace smiles a huge smile at me and then starts kissing me. After kissing for a long while he gets up and starts leaving.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

He looks back and smiles.

"There are other people wanting to see you. By the way I got the part of Danny. Congratulations Sally," he winks and then leaves.

* * *

><p>Simon and Izzy come and talk to me next. I remembered I still need to get them together.<p>

"Okay Clary it's official. If it's a boy his middle name is Simon. If it's a girl she will be name by hers truly, because we saved your sorry ass," Izzy tells me. I laugh and I hug her.

"Thank you so much Izzy. You too Simon," I thank them.

"Hey, it's no problem. If we didn't save your ass you and Izzy would both be moping at my house. You for losing your baby and Izzy for losing a great eighteen years of using your baby as a Barbie doll," Simon says.

"Speaking of which I bought you new clothes Clary! You don't have to thank me," Izzy squeals.

"Gee, thanks Izzy," I say sarcastically.

"Also Clary you missed a lot at school. We learned to count in French and Mrs. Long was worried if you were okay for rehearsal on Thursday," Simon says.

"Wait, what day is it today?" I ask him.

"It's August 16th. It's a Wednesday. The doctor told us you can get out this afternoon," he answers for me.

"Yes also-" Izzy starts but it interrupted by a petit girl running inside my room.

"Cousin Clary! Are you okay how's your baby?" the girl asks me. It takes me a while until I figure out that she's my little cousin Sarah. Her brown hair frames her dark skin tone perfectly. As do her eyes.

"Izzy, Simon this is my cousin Sarah," I introduce them. Sarah looks and sees Simon she starts blushing and hiding in her hair. Izzy notices this and starts glaring at my cousin.

"I think we should go Simon, don't you think?" Izzy asks Simon.

Simon looks up and nods, then they both leave.

Sarah tells me about all her new friends at her school. As she talks I think if this is how it's going to be like when my baby grows up?

"And there's this boy in all my classes and he's so sweet and funny. His name is Conor. He's so cute! Just like your friend Simon, he's really cute too! Was that his girlfriend? I don't think she likes me I think she like-" she rambles on but is finally interrupted when Jon comes in.

"Okay Sarah, I think Clary needs some rest," my big brother says. She nods, gives me a hug, and then leaves.

"Jon!" I scream out and he comes over and hugs me.

"Hey Clare Bear. God I was so worried when Jace called me. It was terrifying. But I do have some good news. I found us an apartment. It's perfect. It's near Jace, Iz and Simon. Our school is not far, and it has a lot of safe fun things for babies. It has three bedrooms. You'll love it Clary," he tells me.

I smile and I can just picture my baby born and playing in a baby swing with me and Jace pushing it.

He opens his mouth to keep talking but a woman comes in.

My mom.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I demand harshly at her.

How dare she just show up here? After all she did and said to me and my baby. Jon makes sort of a barrier around me with himself.

"Clary when I found out that you almost lost your baby. I realized that I don't want to lose me own babies. I love both of you and I'm extremely sorry for what I did. I want to ask… just Clary something please," she says. I look over at Jon and nod. He leaves and me and my mother are left standing there.

Awkward minutes pass by until she finally speaks up.

"Clary I want you and Jon to come back home. I can take of you and Jon and the baby. Please Clary, let me piece back our family," she begs.

"Mom… you just can't come back into our lives after you hurt me and Jon. Especially now that Jon found us an apartment. I forgive you mom, but it might take a while to accept you back," I tell her. She nods then leaves.

* * *

><p>Conan is the last one to come and see me. I smile as he comes in, his hazel eyes sparkling.<p>

"Hey Clary, how about you never scare me like that again," Conan tells me. I laugh.

"I'm really sorry that you didn't get the part of Danny, Conan," I tell him

"Hey, it's fine. I got the part of Kinickie." He tells me.

"That's great! Congrats Conan!" I tell him and hug.

When I take my face out of the crook of his next his face leans down, and next thing I know his lips are touching mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! Mwahahha! Don't worry… I'll update soon!** **Or will I? hmmm….. we never know ;D. Also a big thank you for my hundred review. when i joined Fanfiction a year ago that was my dream. To get one hundred reviews! Thank you all sooo much! Lots of love from me to you! Since Band season is basically over - tear tear - i will try my best to update more, but please bear with me. my life is hard right now. one of my best friends (well not anymore) is not even talking to me, and that makes me really sad because he even inspires me to do alot of things, hopefully it's just a phase. But do not worry I will never give up on this story :)**

**Okay you know the whole deal don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**I'm down to two names!**

**Girl: Olivia, and Sapphire.**

**Boy: Hunter, and Nicolas.**

**Please help me! With more name ideas, I'll update sooner!**

**Remember Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! ~ Love Beauty :D**

**_Updated day: November 1, 2011 :)_ **


	10. Bitch Say What?

**A/N: well, it hasn't been that long. Only a couple of weeks? Eh, who am I kidding? I am super sorry for not updating but I'm on break so… hooray!**

**Anyways, ya'll don't hate on Conan, or as I call him now… COCANut (lol), I actually like Conan. I created him to be a likable character.. not one who everyone wants to burn or kill…..**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**_

_**It Will Rain by Bruno Mars**_

* * *

><p>The feeling of Conan's lips was much more different than the soft feeling Jace's lips gave. While, Jace's lips were warm and gentle, Conan's felt like a brother giving a sister a big, sloppy kiss.<p>

After a few seconds we both pulled away

"Umm… wow. Clary, I'm sorry it's just I just wanted to see how it felt to kiss you," Conan blurted out.

I just stood there for a minute, trying to process what he just said.

"It's okay Conan, I know, I've had that feeling too. Just promise me we can just forget this happened and keep being best friends," I tell him.

He nods and hugs me.

"Oh god, I'm an idiot. What happens if Jace finds out?" he says.

"Well, I will find a way to tell him. Don't worry it will all be okay Cocanut," I say with a smile.

When we were little I always called him Cocanut, because I always thought it was Cocan instead of Conan. Then, when he got me a coconut for my birthday, that became his nickname.

Aunt Kelly came in and smiled at me and Conan.

"Well, I guess I better go. I'll see you tomorrow at school Clary," he says, and then leaves.

After Conan leaves Jace enters. He smiles at me and comes over and kisses me. I feel a surge of guilt as I remember just five minutes ago I was kissing Conan.

Aunt Kelly coughs awkwardly and we both away, blushing madly.

"Okay, Clary, we're going to do a sonogram to see how the baby is doing," she says and starts up the sonogram machine.

She puts the cold blue gel on my stomach and I finally notice that my bump could be noticed if I wore something tight. She moves the gel around and turns on the screen. I look and finally see my baby. A little bigger than before but not by much. She turns on something else and then we're listening to the heartbeat.

"Well, the baby looks normal and healthy, even after what just happened. The heartbeat is a little bit slower, but the baby is fine. Now, it looks like the baby will be due on… February 17th," she tells us.

"Wait? February? Dr. Fell said it was due in March," I ask her.

"Well, mistakes like that are common. Since you are farther along your pregnancy the due date is much clearer," she explains.

At first I'm kind of scared. Thinking that this baby will be due much earlier than I planned, but then I get excited thinking I will see my baby a little earlier.

"Okay, with that settled, I think it is time we release you from the hospital. Just remember Clary, try to keep your stress on the down low, and Jace help her keep it low," she tells us. We both nod and she gives us the picture of our baby.

* * *

><p>After they release me from the hospital I say goodbye to everyone. Jon offers to drive me to our current home. Jace can't because he has soccer practice, and then he is hanging out with Alec and Alec's boyfriend Magnus.<p>

On the way home I ask Jon about out new house.

"Well, it's in the same neighborhood, so you'll be able to see Izzy and Jace and all your other friends," he starts.

"Whoa, how can you even afford a house in our neighborhood?" I asked appalled.

See, out neighborhood consists of large fancy houses. I'm amazed Jon could even get one in our neighborhood.

"Well, I chose one on the smaller houses. You know that one that's next to the park? Also, I have a lovely date with the landlord this Saturday. Want to go see it?" he asks me and I nod eagerly. We stop at a nice small house. I've seen it before a million times. It's made out of wood and looks like cabin house. We enter it and I'm even more amazed. Two bathroom, three bedrooms and even a fireplace.

"Oh Jon this is amazing… but, seriously how the hell are we going to afford this?" I ask him.

"Well, I have my job at Aeropostale. It pays well enough, even with part time, and I'm hoping you will get a job soon, and keep it until you pop. Also, mom and Luke offered to help pay for it. And, when you have the baby I'm all for switching to longer hours. We're going to make this work Clare-Bear. I promise you. Now, let me show you the rooms."

He leads me around the house, and I smile at the thought of seeing a little baby around here. He shows me my room and I absolutely love it. It has a big window and a balcony with an amazing view. I hug Jon til no end and then he finally take us "Home", although I feel as if I just left my home.

* * *

><p>I wake up and look up to see Jace smiling down at me. He bends down and gives me a peck. I smile and then feel the familiar bile come up my throat. I jump out of bed and go to the bathroom. I barely reach toilet before I puke whatever was in my stomach. I feel Jace's warm hands pull my hair back and he rubs smooth circles on my back. After minutes of emptying my stomach I slouch back. Jace leaves and comes back with a cup of water. I gulp it down and smile at him for being so caring.<p>

"Okay come on Clary. You have to get ready for school," Jace says and helps me up. I smile and go to the room next to Jace. I look at the dress I laid out yesterday but as I lift my shirt up and see my growing baby bump I change my idea. I take out blue skinny jeans with and over-sized gray t-shirt that says I love 80's **(A/N: outfit on profile!)**. Izzy is going to kill me.

I walk out and I find Jace. He greets me with a kiss and then leads me to his car.

* * *

><p>I step out of Jace's car and he grabs my hand. I smile and we walk into school. He sees Alec and Magnus and they wave him over. He looks at me and I nod. He kisses me and goes over to them. I go to my locker and I'm about to open it when I'm interrupted by a snarly voice.<p>

"So I heard you got the part of Sandy. I don't know how that will work out. She's obviously supposed to be pretty; although I'm pretty sure you've got the pure part down, seeing as Jace would never want to fuck you. He obviously is waiting for someone better. Like, me," I turn around and find Aline Penhallow, the school skank.

"Well, Aline at least I didn't lose my virginity to a trucker that picked you out from the dumpster," I bark back. And it's actually true. That's who she lost her virginity.

"Well, at least I lost my virginity," she snarls.

Oh, Aline how sad that sentence is false.

"You just better watch it Fray, sooner or later Jace is going to realize how pathetic you are and come crawling to me," she says and then leaves. I glare at her, and then Jace comes with Alec and Magnus.

"Clary, is everything okay?" Jace asks, and I nod.

"Even if it isn't I'm sure Alec here could even break her like a toothpick," Magnus says. I laugh and go over and hug him. I haven't seen him in so long.

"Clarissa, dear, you know how I feel about hugs. It will rub all my sparkles off, and I certainly don't want to reapply. Oh! Speaking of sparkles, I saw these at the mall and thought of you," he says and searches through his bag and takes out a bag. He hands it to me and I laugh as I see what it is.

"A sparkly penguin necklace and bracelet. Thanks Magnus, but seriously a penguin?" I ask him with amusement in my voice.

"Well, you remind me of a penguin. Small and cuddly. Well, according to Jace you're cuddly. I wouldn't cuddle you. I have Alexander for that," he says, and Jace and Alec both blush madly. I laugh and peck Jace on the cheek.

"Don't worry; I think you're cuddly too." I say.

"Clary! What happened to your clothes!" I heard a voice scream. Oh shit, the wrath of Izzy

* * *

><p>After school we have practice. Mrs. Long is glad that I'm okay. We practice Summer Nights and a bunch of other songs. I feel like I'm at home when I'm performing.<p>

After practice I get in Jace's car. "Hey, Clary, want to go to the corner Café? I don't really feel like going home right now," Jace asks while we're in the car.

I nod and form a plan to get some coffee into my system.

"Now I know what you're thinking, but you are going to get a nice, warm hot chocolate," he tells me smirking.

"Can I at least get a cookie?" I ask him and pout.

He nods and then finally we're there.

"You find us a seat and I'll get the drinks," Jace tells me.

I nod and then say, "And my cookie!"

He laughs and then goes. I find a seat that's in the back. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I found it harder to be with people.

Jace brings the drinks and we start talking.

"Clary? Is something bothering you?" he asks. I shrug. "Clary, you can tell me anything, remember?"

"Well, Aline is just such an ignorant little bitch, and it's getting to me. And also I can now see my baby bump and I feel fat, yet, no one can understand why except a few people, and it's just really hard," I break down and he comes over hugs me.

"God, I know Clary it's hard. I know that it is. I'm sorry that I'm making you go through with this. I am so sorry. I wish I could rewind and just take it back. I don't want to see you like this," he says.

"It's okay Jace, I mean if we did rewind it a little baby wouldn't be here or alive. I guess I'm just being hormonal," I tell him and then kiss him. I'm immediately brought back to my kiss with Conan and I suddenly pull away.

Jace notices and raises his eyebrows.

"Jace I have something to tell you." His look tells me to go on. "I-" I begin but stop and make up something else. "I wish I could have some coffee.

He laughs and brings me to him and kisses my temple, leaving me with so much guilt.

"So, since the baby is going to be a boy I think I like that names, Nick, Hunter, or Carter. Although, I still prefer Jace junior," Jace smirks.

"Hahaha, no. The baby is going to be a girl and her names will be Olivia, Sapphire, or Rae," I tell him stubbornly.

"Sapphire? Even Jace junior is better than that," he tells me. I laugh and finish eating my cookie.

* * *

><p>The week drags on and it's finally Friday. I'm in French class when I have to go to the bathroom. I ask my teacher and she allows me to go. When I enter the bathroom I find Aline and Aline only. There's no one else.<p>

"Hello Clary," she says and looks at me mischievously. Her stare drags on my stomach for a second longer and I feel a need to protect my baby.

"Umm… hi," I say carefully.

"Clary, I just want have some questions that I want answered," she says innocently.

"Umm… okay?" I say confused.

"Well, the first question is, how much fucking did someone have to do to get your skinny ass pregnant?"

**A/N: I am ending it there! Hee-hee I am evil. I should get and evil badge. I hear Voldemort. Well, yep, there it is! Well….. Happy early Thanksgiving! :) **

**P.s: COCANuts (Kristina Skywalker ;) )**

**And guys this was supposed to be updated on the 23rd but my computer crashed but it's fixed :) so yay! sorry for the extra wait :)**

**Same as always! Vote on the poll and pick some names! Next chapter is when you find out if it's a boy or girl!**

**Names!**

**Girl: Olivia, Sapphire, Rae, Brooke**

**Boy: Nicolas, Carter, Hunter, Lucas**

**Vote vote vote!**

**Remember to Review, Rate, and Favorite! ~ Love Beauty :)**

_**Updated day: November 26, 2011 :) **_


	11. What is it?

**A/N: Hey ya'll Sorry that I didn't update sooner but my old computer where I used to write completely crashed. No internet. No Microsoft, barely nothing to do. I couldn't even play a game. So, on black Friday we got a laptop and my dad kept stalling to put in Microsoft word or internet so… yeah I went a month without a computer. I could only use it on my phone. I am sorry though. Anyways sorry this is a short chapter but it's ok it's supposed to be short. I Promise to try and update more frequently. Well, here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Playlist:<span>_**

**_Beautiful Girl by Chord Overstreet_**

**_Hey, There Delilah by Plain White T's_**

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" I could barely get words to come out of my mouth.<p>

"You heard me. You know, I though, I was the school slut, but, oh, when they find out about this, that will be your title now. So, let me be the first one to call you it. Clary. The. Slut." Aline said with amusement in her voice.

"How did you find out?" I asked in a whisper.

"So you do confirm it. You are pregnant. For your question, you should remember next time you have an almost miscarriage, that one of the doctor's is Patrick Penhallow. My father. He came home one day with a stressed look saying how a teenage girl that goes to this school had an almost miscarriage. I asked who it was and he said 'Clarissa Fray'. Obviously that's you. Now, a question for a question. Who's the father?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure you already know. Considering you're always trying to get into his pants," I spat back at her.

"It can't be Jace. He wouldn't put himself to your level," she said.

"Well, it's his. Do you need a paternity test? This baby is mine and his, and you know what? He wouldn't have it any other way, so stop deluding yourself," I told her back angrily. I don't know why I'm being so mean, but I guess I've been keeping it bottled it up for so long that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh please, you are just jealous that Jace is obviously in love with me, and he's using you as a cover up. Trust he'll be out of you and that baby's life. Also, I would try to control what you say around me, you wouldn't want your little secret to be revealed to the whole school, would you?" Aline snarls.

"What do I have to do to make sure you keep it a secret?" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"How about you ask Jace what happened two months ago during soccer practice?" with a smirk she grabbed her bag and left the bathroom, with Clary staring after her in shock.

* * *

><p>By the end of next week I was still trying to figure out when I was going to ask Jace about what happened two months ago. I guess I was just too scared to find out the answer. Luckily, Aline hasn't told anyone that I was pregnant. Thank god. I didn't want my own classmates stare at me with such disgust. All the stares and questions, I just couldn't handle all that. Especially since I had an almost miscarriage because of stress, I can't add more and risk it.<p>

In French class Conan is one side of me and Jace is on the other side. It does get slightly awkward considering that I never told Jace that Conan kissed me. Conan looked over at me as Mrs. Davis droned on and one about how to order in French.

"Clary, you ok?" he asked and slipped his arm around me.

I nodded. He didn't seem to buy it, but didn't go on. Jace glared at Conan's arm around me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him and then I saw Aline in front of me giving me a pointed look.

Luckily Jace didn't seem to notice.

I felt vibration in my pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Cousin Sarah.

Hey Cous! I have really really really exciting news! Mom said that you should come in this Saturday cuz she needs to check up on the baby! She also said that she can find out if it's a boy or girl by now! ~ Cousin Sarah!

I showed Jace the text and he smiled and kissed me, earning us a sour look on Mrs. Davis. I blushed and looked over at Jace who was doing a little dance and mouthing the word baby momma.

It was that moment that I remembered about the bet we made if it was a boy or girl. I shook my head at him and made the 'give me the money' gesture. He just smirked and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Saturday came and I was getting ready to go to my doctor's appointment. I was very excited to find out if I was carrying a little girl or boy. I know I made that bet with Jace but it really wouldn't bother me if it was a boy.<p>

I met Jace and he kissed me and opened my car door. I smiled and got in.

I got in and I don't know why but I felt immediate tension. Something in the back of my brain told me it was because I didn't ask Jace about what happened two months ago. I didn't feel like asking him while in the car. I was scared something would happen.

We got to the hospital and Jace signed us in. we had to wait a while and I thought this might be an okay time to ask him.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked up at him. I took a breath and asked.

"Jace, did anything happen two months ago?" I whispered carefully.

His eyebrows drew together. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Aline found out that I was pregnant, because her dad works here and the night of my miscarriage she found out. She confronted me about a week and a half ago. She said if I didn't ask you about what happened two months ago, that she would tell everyone in the whole school. And I can't let that happen… not yet. So, Jace… did anything happen between you and her two months ago? She said it was during soccer practice," I explained.

I finally took a chance and looked at Jace's eyes. I saw horror in them and knew something did happen two months ago.

"Please, Jace. What happened?"

"Well… it was the day you actually told me you were pregnant. Remember I had soccer practice before you told me. Remember how I forgot my spare shirt and had to wear my soccer shirt?"

I nodded. It might have been two months ago, but I remember that day perfectly.

"Well, I didn't forget it. Aline apparently took it and was wearing it after practice. I asked for it back and she said if I wanted it, I would have to take it off of her. Obviously I didn't, and then she came closer… and she kissed me. I swear I was pushing her away without trying to hurt her, but she just kept kissing me. Finally I pushed her off. I left angrily not caring if I was still in my shirt and she yelled at me 'Try not to tell Clary about how much you liked that.' Which I didn't obviously," Jace finished explaining.

As every word hit me and made its way to my brain I let everything he said soak in. Aline kissed him, and he never told me.

"Clary, please don't cry," He begged, and tried to reach out to hold me.

I realized that tears were in my eyes and I shied away from his touch. His eyes held hurt, but I didn't give a crap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"I was going to tell you, but then you said you were pregnant and I guess I forgot until now," he told me.

"How could you forget something like that?" I demanded.

"Well, I'm sorry I was a bit worried about my entire life changing because I stuck my penis inside you and you just happened to get knocked up!" he yelled at me.

"Oh, so it's my fault. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I forced you into sex and I'm sorry I decided to get pregnant when I didn't want to!" I screamed through my tears. "If you haven't noticed I can't escape this! I'm carrying this baby around, not you! I'm the one dealing with the morning sickness, back aches, and my mood swings! I'm sorry, ok Jace… I'm so goddamn sorry," I said with my last sentence wavering.

"Clary… look I didn't mean it. It's just I thought that you didn't believe me or something. God, Clary, I'm sorry I just didn't know what was coming out of my mouth," he told me as I watched tears form in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something when a nurse came in and I realized that we were in still at the hospital. Here, for our baby. That Jace might or might not want.

"Um… Ms. Fray… the doctor is ready to see you… both of you," she said cautiously. I guess she heard Jace and I yell at each other. I looked around and saw that everyone in the room heard us. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as Jace and I stood up and went into the room.

I saw Aunt Kelly as I entered and sat on the doctor bed thingy.

"Hi Clary," she smiled at us and I saw a look in her eyes as she looked from Jace to me. It let me know that she heard Jace and I yell as well as everyone else in this hospital. "Ok, we're going to see if the baby is getting along well, since… what happened. Then, if you want to, we'll see if it's a boy or girl."

Jace took his seat next to me as usual, but this time didn't hold my hand. "Ok, first we're going to see how your baby bump is doing, considering this is the time that women usually start to show. So, please, lift up your shirt and pull your pants down just a little," Aunt Kelly said calmly. I did as she said and the inspected my tummy. It had grown in the past two weeks and if it wasn't for the baggy shirt I wore, people might figure it out. "Well, it is definitely bigger than the last time, but it is kind of smaller than where it should be. Although it is understandable."

She then put the cold gel on my stomach and moved it around with the little thing.

"Well, the baby's heartbeat is kind of a little faster than it should be," she explained while looking at the screen where I could see my baby moving around. Aunt Kelly then clicked something and I could hear it's heartbeat. I listened to it and then realized it was a little too fast. I have an aching feeling that it was because Jace and I had a fight and added stress to me. I looked at Jace and saw that that he knew that too. I held my hand out and he took it carefully and then I knew that we were both going to be there for the baby.

"We should probably not get too stressed out to make sure the baby is fine. Although, it's doing well after the almost miscarriage and it's getting back on its progressing track. It should all be normal unless your stress meter gets to high," she explains. "Now, I have a good, clear view on what the gender is. Would you like to know what the gender is?"

I look at Jace and we both nod. I squeeze and he squeezes back smiling at me.

"Ok," Aunt Kelly starts," it looks like you are carrying a little…"

**A/N: ****Yes. I did end it there! Moo hahaha. Although someone already knew it would end like that. *cough cough* Kristifa Skywalker. So, ya'll must hate me a lot right now… bring on the hate!**

**NOW! I HAVE A SPECIALY CONTEST!**

**IF YOU TELL ME WHERE THESE QUOTES ARE FROM YOU GET TO ASK ME _ANY_** **QUESTION! NO MATTER WHAT I WILL ANSWER IT TRUTHFULLY! IT COULD BE ABOUT ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY! BUT ONLY THE PERSON WHO ANSWERS IT FIRST GETS TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

**NOW FOR THE QUOTES:**

**First Quote:**

"I Prepare for the noble war."

**Second Quote:**

"You're an angel with that body, got me crazy without even trying,"

**YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHERE IT'S FROM. AND WHO IT'S FROM! You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Just trying to let some people get answers for some of their concerns :) **

**Now for the last time: Vote on the poll! Boy or girl! Which one do you want?**

**Now, for names:**

**Girls:**

**Olivia, Sapphire or Brooke?**

**Boys:**

**Nicolas, Hunter, or Carter?**

**Please help me decide! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews ya'll don't know how much I love them!**

**Remember to Review, Rate, and Favorite! ~ Love Beauty :)**

**Updated Day:**

**December 31, 2011 :) A.K.A THE LAST DAY OF 2011! :)**


	12. Can My Life Get Any Less Interesting?

**A/N**: **What? Is this real? She's updating a week after she last updated? The world is ending! I believe the Mayans! Don't eat my brains!**

**Hee hee. Yes, I am updating SUPER EARLY! But you know I just felt inspired and I also realized if I update this story like once per month I'm most likely going to finish this in like a year, and I don't want that. I have a lot of plans for this story! Enough with the stalling and let's get to bawling! Hee hee that rhymed! But Ya'll please don't hate me if you don't like this gender… I have a lawyer next to me.**

_**Playlist:**_

_Summer Nights from Grease_

_Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>"Ok… it looks like you are carrying a little baby boy," Aunt Kelly looks at me and smiles.<p>

I hear Jace whispering a proud, "Yes," but I can't stop thinking that I'm carrying a little boy. Like a mini Jace. A mini Jace is growing inside of me and I can't wait to see him. I can't wait to see his eyes or his hair. It seems that now that I know I'm having a boy it seem so real.

"See, you can see it right here that it's a boy," Aunt Kelly points at a place at the screen. "Here are his little fingers. Those are his little toes, and it actually looks like he's smiling at you."

I'm smiling just thinking about him smiling at us. I look at Jace and I don't even care that we were basically about to rip each other's heads off ten minutes ago. He looks at me and I see he has tears in his eyes. He wipes them with his hand that's not in mine.

He laughs and says, "Well… baby mama I guess we better pick your outfit."

I laugh and kiss him.

* * *

><p>So It's a boy? Dammit. Now I owe Simon twenty bucks! Seriously Clary? Couldn't you make it a girl? Izzy says through the other line.<p>

"I can't control! Trust me if I could I wouldn't be heading off to the mall with Jace and dancing in front of everybody," I replied.

Well, What happened after?

"Well, After the doctor's appointment everything was fine with Jace and I. We got some picture of the baby and he dropped me home, but he promised to come back in two hours to take me to the mall and pick out my outfit. I told Jon and he smiled and hugged me. I was thinking about calling my mom and telling her, but something is just to tell me that I can't forgive her just yet. Well, I have to go. I need to get ready to see Jace. Bye Izzy."

Wear something cute! I hear her say as I hang up.

I throw on a pair of white skinny jeans and wear a lot of blue clothes. I think it's because I'm excited about my little boy.

I look at the pictures of him that I laid on my bed side. I smile as I hear the car horn outside.

* * *

><p>"No! Jace please not that! Not that one either!" I beg as he looked through the clothes at various stores.<p>

"Clary, I thought I said I was choosing the clothes and then you would sing to me about being my baby momma. The bet was simple. You guessed girl, I guessed boy. I won, now you must pay," Jace said smirking.

"But why do I have to sing at the mall. What if someone sees me and then they will know I'm pregnant and it will spread like wild fire!" I protested.

"Aww… you look cute when you're mad at me. And I figured it out. You are not doing it at the mall. You are doing it at my house. Downstairs on the stage my parents bought for me Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Simon will be there," Jace said and kissed my nose. I smacked his arm and glared at him.

"Why didn't you invite Conan?" I ask.

"Why would I? I already think he's got his eye on you I'm pretty sure I don't want him starring at you like a fool in one of these outfits, that I will pick out for you," Jace explained and kept looking at outfits.

I surge of guilt flooded through me and I tried to push it aside. We haven't talked about how he kept kissing Aline from me. I feel like a hypocrite because I haven't told him when Conan kissed me. The difference is I know that Conan doesn't like me. Aline on the other hand will do anything to get Jace.

"Trust me. He doesn't like me. I know," I whisper back so quietly Jace doesn't even hear me.

"Ok Clary, It's either this outfit or this one," Jace says holding up two horrible outfits.

One of them was a bra and a pair of dark daisy dukes. The other one was a mini skirt, a cut off leather jacket, and a black bra.

Oh God, I think to myself.

"You have to choose one Clary I prefer the Daisy Dukes one," Jace smirks.

I grumble and take the mini skirt outfit. "I guess I'll take this one, it's better than the other one."

"Damn, I so wanted the daisy dukes one."

* * *

><p>"Clary come on! You look amazing! Stop being such a pussy!" I hear Izzy shout from behind the stage curtain.<p>

I take deep breaths in and prepare myself. I finally decide that I should have fun with this and turn the spotlight on Jace.

I smile devilishly and say, "I'm ready."

I walk out in the pair of 6 inch high heels Izzy let me borrow.

I hear weird music playing in the background and go over to Jace.

"Hey baby daddy, guess what? I'm your baby momma," I whisper seductively in his ear. Then I start to rub myself down his body. I go to face him and try to push out the boobs that I actually have as I sit on his lap and finally look up at his golden eyes. I laugh seductively at what I find.

**Jace's P.O.V:**

Oh _fuck._

**Back to Clary's (lol)**

I push my body up against him more and start rubbing against it again. I hear grown, and I see his little friend who got us in this whole mess finally woke up.

I hear wolf whistles from everyone behind us, and finally the music stops. I get off Jace and wink at him. I go back to the stage while swaying my butt and bow at our friends.

I see Jace run to the bathroom while whispering "Oh fuck," over and over again. We hear the shower turn on and we all start laughing.

"Clary that was hilarious!" Izzy says trying to breath.

"I have to say Clarissa dear, I didn't know you could that Brava," Magnus says.

I smile as we hear Jace give a sigh of relief from the bathroom. Then we all start laughing all over again.

* * *

><p>"We need to see Clarissa Fray, and Jace Herondale to report the front office." The class hears over the intercom.<p>

Jace and I walk to the office hand in hand.

"Umm… you said we needed to report here?" Jace asks the receptionist.

"Oh yes, there have been some schedule changes and yours both got changed. As you see instead of having health for fourth period, you know have biology with Coach McGuire. I hope that is fine. Otherwise your schedules are all fine," she says and goes back to typing in the computer.

Jace and I both walk back to French but my bladder gets to me.

"Hey, just get back to class I have to go pee real quick," I tell him. He nods and starts walking ahead.

After I do my business, I hear the last voice I would ever want to hear.

"It doesn't look like you asked him anything, Fray," Aline snarls in front of me.

"Well, I did ask him, and you know what. I really don't care, we both love each other and our baby boy," I tell her and try to get past her, but she won't let me.

"I don't believe that. You and him should be ripping your heads off, not being happily in love," she yells at me.

"Well, Aline, I'm sorry that your plan didn't go the way you want it," I tell her and leave.

* * *

><p>Jace and I walk into our new fourth period hand and hand.<p>

"Hello, you must be the two new students here. There are two open seats in the back, so you can take those, we are going over lab safety right now, so just take your seats and please listen," our new teacher, Coach McGuire tells Jace and I.

Jace and I both take our seats. We hide our hand holding under the desk, but Jace lets go of my hand and puts it on my stomach. He caresses it and whispers in my ear, "Our baby boy."

I smile at him and then kiss him.

"Eh hum, no PDA in the lab. Now as I was saying, if you have any thing that could harm you in a lab. Like maybe some allergies, or maybe pregnancies, which I hope not, then come tell me, please," Coach McGuire tells us. I feel my body tense as I figure out that I'll have to tell him about my pregnancy.

"It'll be okay," Jace reassures me. I nod at him and smile.

"Okay, class in about five minutes, we will have an assembly on how to all be responsible," Coach McGuire tells us.

Oh, god, like this day could get any better.

* * *

><p>"Students we are here to talk to you about how to be responsible. Most of you have boyfriends or girlfriends and we would like to talk to you on how to be responsible. It would be on our conscience if anything happened to any of you at this school," our principle, Mr. Rouge, says to the microphone.<p>

I sink lower and lower in my seat with every word he says. Jace rubs my arm, but it doesn't reassure me.

"We know it is kind of impossible to ask you to be celibate. So, we have to try our very best to keep you safe. Now we would like to tell you some of the results that can happ-," Mr. Rouge gets interrupted as Aline walks up on stage.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rouge but I think it's kind of inappropriate to talk about this subject when I know for sure that one of the students is already having this problem," Aline smirks and looks and me. I feel Jace tense up and his hand makes a fist around my hand. "Could Clarissa Fray, please come up here."

I don't move for about a minute, but then I find myself walking up the stage.

"Now Clarissa here has a very big secret. She has kept this secret for about three months. I'm pretty sure it would be revealed in about two months or so, but I think it's time she told the school what she's been hiding. Come on Clarissa tell them. Tell them how irresponsible. Tell them that you're pregnant," Aline says into the mic. I hear people gasp and start whispering.

"And if you don't believe me and you think I'm making it up why don't we have Clary here lift up her t-shirt," Aline says, and then goes over and lifts up my floosy shirt to reveal the tight tank top I have underneath. The black tank top shows my rounded stomach that has been constantly growing.

Everyone gasps again and I see one student take a picture of me. I smack Aline's hand away and start running out the school with tears in my eyes. I hear Jace stand up and run after me.

"Why are you running Clary? Everyone knows the truth now!" Aline shouts behind me.

All I can think of is _Thank god it's Friday_

* * *

><p><em>I never knew she had it in her<em>

_Who would've thought little goody two shoes would do that?_

_God, what a slut._

_I wonder who the father is._

_Obviously the father is Jace. Did you see how he ran after her?_

_I don't know I think it's that Conan kid._

_Either way, she's screwed._

I look through all things the students are saying on my news feed.

After I ran out of the school Jace took me home with a sort of comfortable silence. I cried my eyes out. He came inside my room and just put his arms around me. It was kind of reassuring. He then left and I made the stupid mistake of checking my Facebook. Everyone was saying crap about me. There was even a picture of me with wide eyes and my belly being shown.

Jon came in my room and hugged me. Whatever tears I thought I had lost came back again. I sobbed in his shoulder and he whispered words of ease to me. "Clare-Bear don't listen to all those people. They are idiots and they don't know you. I know you and I know that you aren't like all those things they are calling you."

I nod but a new range of tears comes over me again.

I fell asleep with my tears in my eyes and my big brother's love around me.

* * *

><p><em>"Clary come on I know you can do this. Just push one more time. Our baby boy is almost here," Jace says next to me. I look around and see my stomach. Bigger than it usually is. Why is this happening? I'm only at four months! it's only September! I'm due in February! I look around and is I see nurses holding my legs up. I see my mom, Luke, Izzy, Jon, and Jace around me. I feel pain and scream. I push out of instinct and then I hear crying. <em>

_I slouch down the hospital bed, breathing heavily. Jace is kissing me all over my face._

_"I love you. I love you so much," he says over and over again. Then the doctor comes over to me and places my baby boy in my arms. _

_I smile down at him and caress his soft, baby cheek. His little hand wraps around my index finger._

_My heart swells with joy. I look up at Jon and smile at him._

_"You're a mommy," he says with tears in his eyes. I smile at him and then look back down at my son._

_"He looks just like his daddy," I hear a voice. I expect it to be Jace, but I see Conan. "Can I hold my son?" he asks and I scream._

* * *

><p>I wake up sweaty and my heart pounding. I look around and don't see Jon<p>

_It was just a bad dream. Conan isn't the father. Jace is. Jace is my baby boy's father. Jace is the father. _I say over and over my head

I look around and see my phone next to me. I check the time. _9:26 pm. _I see that I have over five text messages.

_Clary, it'll be ok I'll fight all those dumbass bastards. Trust me I know how to fight. I wouldn't have beaten dungeons and dragons over 20 times if I didn't. – Simon _

_Girl, just so you know Magnus and I told Aline off. I'm pretty sure we scared her to the next decade~ xoxoxoxo Izzy_

_Went out to buy some pizza. Figured you would be hungry we you woke up. It's on the counter. I'm over at Josh's house.-Big bad brother_

_Clarissa dear, now that everyone knows I expect to go shopping to get fashionable maternity clothes. I refuse for you to wear those ugly ones~ xoxoxoxo your glittery buddy_

_Clary? Are you ok? You haven't talked to me in days? - COCANut _

_Clary, I love you and him. Don't listen to those bitches and bastards. Don't stress yourself out. Please for me. and him – love Jace._

I smile at all the text messages, except Conan's. I feel as if my dream was a sign to tell Jace what happened at the hospital a few weeks ago.

I clean myself up, grab my keys and a slice of pizza, get in my car, and drive over to Jace's houses.

While driving I think of possible ways to tell him. Five minutes later I arrive at his house. I step out of my house and knock on his door.

Jace opens it and smiles at me.

"Hey, can I come in?" I ask. He nods and we got to his room.

"Clary, I know it's going to be hard at school now, but don't worry I'll protect you," he reassures me as we enter his room and sit down on the bed.

"It's ok Jace. I'm learning how to deal with it. I came here to tell you something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I needed to make sure I kept my stress level on low," I tell him.

"What is it Clary? I promise I won't be mad or sad or anything," Jace says and takes my hands in his.

I look at him with tears in my eyes. 'Jace I'm so sorry… I kissed someone else."

**A/N: ****Not so much of a cliffhanger this time. But yes it is a boy :). Sorry to anyone who wanted it to be a girl. Hopefully you won't stop reading this story just because it's a boy. I find that them having a girl would be kind of over rated. This isn't your normal pregnancy story, it's kind of different and hopefully you'll respect that. Sorry if it was kind of a filler type, but at least I updated SUPER early :)/.**

**Now, no one got the quote thing right. I expected as much I made it super hard.**

**Anyways the first quote was said by Tate Langdon from American Horror Story :) I love that show. Not as much as glee but still :).**

**The second quote was a song that Chord Overstreet originally wrote. It was called beautiful girl :).**

**Since no one got it. I will do the same contest, with the, you get to ask the question and all. But with an easier quote.**

**Here is the quote:**

**_"You're all I want! You're all I have!"_**

**I'll give you a hint. It's from American Horror Story :). Now you have to tell me who said. Who they said it to. And which episode. I think it's easy. So who ever gets it first can ask me any question.**

**Examples:**

**What will its name be?**

**Will it be twins?**

**What's going to happen after she gives birth?**

**It can be questions like that or totally random questions:**

**Does Jace like Pie?**

**Does Simon have a secret raccoon?**

**Anything like that lol.**

**Anyways now that you know it's a boy I still need name ideas…**

**Names:**

**Nicolas Hunter Herondale**

**Carter Hunter Herondale**

**Hunter Nicolas Herondale**

**Nicolas Carter Herondale**

**Carter Nicolas Herondale**

**Hunter Carter Herondale**

**Those are the choices… I am so very confused!**

**Also outfits from today's chapter are on my profile! Especially Clary's outfit Jace picked ;).**

**If you noticed that scene with Clary dancing and Jace with the shower… yeah, it was three in the morning… I was tired… my brain wasn't working. I'm pretty sure you get the idea. But I decided to keep the scene xD lol**

**Anyways thanks for reading and all the reviews!**

**REMEMBEER TO THE CONTEST :)!**

**Review, Rate, Favorite, and Subscribe! ~ Love Beauty :)**

**_Updated date: January 7, 2012 A.K.A First update of 2012! :)_**


	13. Dead!

**A/N:********What is this? ANOTHER UPDATE? What is going on here? This must be a dream! Lol yes, I'm trying to do a thing where I update weekly. Although I won't be able to update January 28th or February 4th. The 28th I have my aunt's baby shower :). And the fourth I'm to Miami for a wedding :), and hot guys ;).**

**So, enough with the stalling!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Playlist:<span>**_

_**Rumor Has It by Adele**_

_**The One That Got Away by Katy Perry**_

* * *

><p>"Jace, I'm so sorry… I kissed someone else," I admit and feel his body tense. His hands release mine and he backs away.<p>

"Who?" he whispers and I hear his voice waver.

"Conan," I whisper back. I see him shut his eyes tightly and clench his fists. "Jace, please don't get mad."

"Don't get mad? How am I not supposed to get mad? You kissed another guy. A guy who I've been watching out, because I saw something suspicious! Now you're telling me you kissed him, and I can't even get mad?" Jace asks with an assertive tone.

I protectively hug my stomach and respond, "Well, actually Conan kissed me, but we both felt nothing! It was like I was kissing Jon. It's kind of disturbing. Your lips are the only lips that's I've ever enjoyed. The only lips that I love to have on me. I love you, not Conan. I'm having your baby, not Conan's. It's you Jace, it will always be you."

Jace looks at me and then looks down to my stomach. After a minute he seems to calm down. "It really felt like kissing Jon?" he asked.

"Yes, it did feel like that. I don't have any feelings for him and he doesn't have any for me," I reply.

Jace lets out a sigh and comes over to me. He hugs me and rests his chin on my head. I snuggle into to him enjoying his warmth.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can never be sure. I mean you're this beautiful girl and tons of guys wanted you and you chose me. It's kind of hard to keep my cool if just one guy even looks at you," he whispers in my hair.

"And you don't think I feel like that too? I was just this awkward red headed girl who loved to draw. I mean sure you were my best friend, but you don't think I noticed how all those girls starred at you? If you ask me I believe I have more competition," I whisper back. He lifts his chin from my head and looks down at me. Then he kisses me.

This kiss isn't like the others. It makes me know that he loves me, and that he just wants me.

'I don't want anything but you and him," Jace whispers after we break apart.

I smile at him and reply, "That's all I want too." He smiles back and puts his hand on my stomach.

"Wow, you've really grown these past few weeks," he murmurs.

"Are you calling me fat?" I ask him.

"No! You have our baby boy growing in there! That doesn't make you fat!" he says trying to recover himself.

"Yes it does! Oh god, you're right! I _am _fat! I can't even fit into my own clothes anymore!" I say and then break down crying.

"Shhh Clary, You're not fat. You're beautiful. I love you the way you are. Whether you're pregnant or even bald I would love you until the earth ends," Jace tells me.

"I'm sorry it's just the hormones. God, I'm such a weirdo," I apologize, and giggle a little

"Yeah, you are a weirdo. That's one of the reasons I love you."

* * *

><p>I went home after I talked to Jace. I stayed there for about an hour when I started getting tired and decided to go home.<p>

It feels like tons of weights have been lifted off of my shoulders. Jace and I both decided that we would just forget those kisses. Those kisses aren't important.

I decide to visit my mother and tell her what's been going on. I haven't seen or talked to her ever since I was in the hospital.

I decide to wear a tight shirt so that my mother can see that I'm proud of my baby boy.

Jon never came home, but just in case he does come home soon I write out a note saying that I'm going to mother's house and then shopping with Izzy and Magnus.

I get to my mother's house in five minutes. I kind of stall going up to knock on the door but eventually find the courage to go up there and knock.

My mother answers it after about a minute.

"Clary?" she asks astonished.

"Hey mom, can I come in?" I ask her.

She nods in shock and lets me pass to the place I once called home.

We both sit awkwardly on the couch. "So, uh… where's Luke?" I ask.

"Well, he's down at the bookshop for the rest of the day," she answers.

After about a minute she talks again. "So, Clary, does anything bring you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to inform you on how I've been. Even though we had a fight and we're not on best terms I still want you in my life, and my son's," I explain.

Her eyes widen in shock. "It's a boy?"

I nod and smile. I rest my hand protectively on my stomach. I bring out the picture I brought of my sonograms.

She looks at them and smiles. "It looks like he wasn't shy at all for you guys to know he was a boy," she says laughing. I laugh along with her. "Is he smiling?" I smile and nod.

"Yeah, that's my favorite picture of him," I tell her. She looks through the photos and smiles at each.

"Have you and Jace picked out a name?" she asks and I shake my head no.

"We really haven't gotten to it yet, but I'm planning on talking to him about it," I tell her and she goes back to looking at the photos.

After she's done she turns to look at me. "You should go get a sonogram in 3-D. it's shows you more details," she tells me.

"I was thinking about it, but then I realized how much money it costs. I mean I'm looking for a job but nobody really wants to hire a pregnant girl. I also how hospital bills that I have to pay, and baby things he needs, and I feel guilty leaving Jon to pay everything," I explain to her.

"Well, Luke could use someone to help him at the bookstore, and you were always so close to him. He would hire you in a heartbeat. And maybe I could help you with some of those necessities. Please Clary, I want to prove to you that I'm sorry," My mom tells me.

I look at her and nod.

"I'm actually going shopping in about two hours for maternity clothes and some stuff for the baby," I tell her.

"I just sold a painting for a lot of money; you can have some of that. And I can pay for a 3-D sonogram," she tells me and leaves the room.

She comes back with about two thousand dollars.

"Mom, you can't do this. This is your money. I'm not going to take money from you," I tell her.

"Clary, please. I want to help you and your baby boy. The words I said to you that day, they haunt me to this day. I know I can't bribe your forgiveness but this isn't a bribe. I want to show you that I regret those words, that I do care about you and your baby," she admits.

I slightly nod and she puts the money in my hands. I accept quietly and then speak up, "Then, why did you say those words?"

"Oh, Clary, I was scared to be honest. I know how it's like to be young and pregnant. It basically sucks the youth out of you. And you're only sixteen, still growing up yourself, and I was scared that all those dreams you told me when you were a little girl were thrown out the window when you told me. God, you always told me how you wanted to be a famous actress, and that you'll invite me to your mansion any day I felt like coming over. I just imagined you as a little girl when you told me. And I felt like I failed you," she admits with tears forming in her eyes.

"You didn't fail me mom. This wasn't your fault. Do I regret not waiting longer, yeah, but I don't regret thinking of getting to know my son. I don't regret creating him, and giving him life. Don't blame yourself mom, because even I'm not even blaming myself, so don't blame yourself," I tell her.

She nods and I hug her. I hear her laugh and I draw away from her. "Sorry, it's just that you've gotten so big since I last saw you. It just makes this whole thing more real," she tells me.

I laugh and nod. "Well, yeah, actually my entire school just found out I was pregnant, and I'm kind of dreading going back to school."

"How did everyone find out?" she asks with concern.

"Well, this girl, Aline, is like basically in love with Jace or something, and she found out I was pregnant because her dad worked at the hospital and he told her when I almost had a miscarriage. She told me to ask Jace a question and I did, and when everything was good she told the entire school in an assembly about being responsible," I explain to her.

"Clary, people in high school are basically assholes. Always remember that," she explains and I laugh.

"Well, I have to go and get ready to meet Izzy and Magnus," I tell her and carefully stand up. My back has been killing me all day.

"Are you having back pains?" my mother asks and I nod. She leaves the room and comes back with two books. "Here, read this pregnancy book. They really help. And here is a book on baby names. I figured you could use a little help." I thank her and hug her. "And Clary? It was really nice talking to you again. I really want to be part of my grandson's life."

I nod and leave with another weight off my shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Clary, you totally have to where that to school on Monday. Show all those bitches and bastards whose boss," Izzy says.<p>

"I have to agree with her dear Clarissa. It would actually be quite fun," Magnus agrees. They're talking about a shirt I just got that says 'I'm not fat, I'm knocked up.' Obviously I didn't pick it.

So far, I have gotten really cute maternity clothes. Now it's time to look for clothes for my baby boy.

"Okay, guy I'll wear as long as we get to babies 'r' us," I tell them and they high five.

We get to babies 'r' us and Magnus asks me, "So, Clarissa, what do you want the theme for your baby boy to be?"

"Well, I was thinking teddy bears. You know, old fashion kind of thing," I answer.

"I can totally imagine your baby having a room with a teddy bear theme," Izzy tells me and Magnus agrees with her.

We just write stuff down that we like and say we would come back when Jace and I have picked out a name.

"Clary, we both know that you're worried about Monday. And trust me Alec and Jace will beat them up," Izzy informs me as I see yet _another _person scolding with my big belly.

"Well, not Alexander. I couldn't bear it if he got hurt. H e's just so vulnerable. Even Chairman Meow has more strength than him. It's just another thing I love about hi," Magnus says and Izzy and I both crack up laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Come on Clary, don't be a scared. I mean you've known these people for years. <em> I repeat over and over in my head. I walk down the stairs and see Jon eyeing my shirt and then laughing.

Yes, I stayed true to my word and am wearing the pink shirt about me being knocked up.

I get into the car and Jon holds onto my hand in a brotherly way, on the way to school.

We finally get to the dreaded place and I walk into hell.

Everybody's head turns to me and to my tight shirt. They start whispering and pointing at me when I feel a familiar hand go into mine. I look up and find Jace there smiling at me. his eyes tell me 'I'll be here for you.' I smile at him and squeeze his hand. He squeezes back. I feel an arm drape over my shoulders and I look up and see Conan. Jace and him share a look and thankfully Jace is okay with. Suddenly Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Izzy are around me.

I feel my heart burst with joy as I realize that I'm not alone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>French:<span>**

Nothing really important happened in Literature, thank god. If anyone looked at me Jace would send them a death glare.

Although, in French class stuff did happen.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Davis, I was wondering how to say slut in French," one of the girls from Aline's possy asks.

"Yeah and how do you say She's pregnant, so she's a slut," another girl asks, and I feel tears spring into my eyes. The only comforting thing is Jace's hand in mine.

**Biology**

"Ms. Fray, could you please come talk to me for a minute please," Coach McGuire asks me. I nod and go over to his desk. "Now, I know that it's pretty hard on you with all of this happening. Now I just want to talk about your health. Since you are with a baby on board it's going to be hard to do some of the labs, and there will be a lot. Those labs are basically half of this class' grades. You can't switch you classes because you need this class. But I will try to make sure the labs won't hurt you or your baby. I will try the best I can to look after you and your condition."

I nod and he sends me back tomy desk and take my seat except when I scoot up my stomach stops it. Everyone except my real friends start laughing at me and I blush deep red.

**Honors World Geography**

The first ten minutes of World Geography go fine until some jackass says something, "Excuse me Mr. Prince? But don't you think you should use Clary's stomach as the earth now?" he snickers.

Jace is out of his seat and punching him in the face several times. "Don't you ever fucking say that about my girlfriend!" Jace shouts.

Coach Prince breaks up the fight and then we realize he called the front office while Jace was beating the shit out of that jackass. They call both Jace and I to the front office.

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Jace fuming.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," I whisper.

His head snaps to my direction, and give me a look that says 'what the hell?' "Of course I did Clary. I have to protect you and our son. And that dumbass deserved it. God, people are just pissing me off today," he replies angrily.

"Me too," I whisper back and continue our walk to the front office.

"Jace the principle would like to see you in his office. Clary, the nurse would like to see you," the receptionist tells us and we split ways.

I enter the nurses' office and see her typing in her computer.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I ask her.

She gets away from her computer and nods while gesturing for me to sit on the infirmary bed.

"Yes, now Clary, I know about your condition," she starts.

"Yeah, so does everyone else in this entire town," I mutter.

I know she heard me but she keeps talking. "The laws of New York say that I have to treat my patients well, even in this situation, and Clary I don't blame you. It can happen; it's not your fault. I respect you for coming back to school and taking full on responsibility. That's would be very hard for any other girl to do at your age. Now, these laws of New York also require for me to take care of you and I have no problem with that. So, I would like for you to see me every month, and the closer to your due date the more we see each other. Like you do with your doctor's appointments. I would also like it if you and Jace go see the counselor the same time you see me. I think it would help you both," she explains to me and I nod.

She sends me off and I wait for Jace.

**Jace's P.O.V**

"Please sit down Mr. Herondale," Principle Rouge tells me. I do what he says and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you beat Mr. Pearson up?" he asks.

"Well, he insulted my girlfriend, who doesn't need any more stress so she and my son can stay safe, but when he said that something in me snapped and I couldn't take it anymore," I explain to him.

Principle Rouge nods and looks at me sympathetically. "I understand why you did it Mr. Herondale, but next time, don't hurt anyone or I will have to give you at least detention. Also, I would like you and Clary to see the counselor at least once a month," he tells me.

I nod and leave to see the love of my life. Just seeing her puts the biggest smile on my face. And seeing her rounded belly knowing that my son is in there makes me smile more.

**Rehearsals for Grease**

"What do you mean I can't do the lead anymore?" I ask Mrs. Long harshly

"I'm sorry Clary, but with your condition I don't think it's safe for you to play the lead," she tells me with symphony in her voice.

"I know that me being pregnant makes you think that I can't do this but I can. I thought that this was going to be something I wouldn't need to worry about, because the rest of my life isn't going well. Please Mrs. Long, please let me be Sandy," I beg.

"How about I let you sing again, and then I'll see, okay?" she tells me and I nod. She gestures me to go to the stage.

I do and I start to sing.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
>My eyes are not the first to cry<br>I'm not the first to know there's  
>Just no getting over you<em>

_You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
>To sit around and wait for you<br>But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
>I'm hopelessly devoted to you<em>

_But now there's no way to hide  
>Since you pushed my love aside<br>I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you<br>Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying fool forget him  
>My heart is saying don't let go<br>Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
>I'm hopelessly devoted to you<em>

_But now there's no way to hide  
>Since you pushed my love aside<br>I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you<br>Hopelessly devoted to you_

I finish and I look up at Mrs. Long

"Clary, I have decided that it doesn't matter what your condition is, you are the only person I can imagine playing Sandy," she says and smiles.

A huge grin splits my face and I go run and hug Jace.

**Jace's P.O.V (Later that day)**

"Magnus, I need your help." Those were the worst words I could have ever said.

Now, I'm in a jewelry store, Zale's or something like that, looking through necklaces.

Clary had a pretty bad day today and I want to get her something nice to show her that I love her.

"Come on pretty boy, what do you want for Clarissa?" Magnus asks me.

I look through the glass cases and find a necklace that I can immediately see on Clary. It's gold but has diamonds around it. It has two heart looped together. (**A/N: Link on my profile!)**

"That one. I can't see Clary without it," I tell him. He looks at me and nods.

He tells the lady behind the glass counters which one I want and then mutters "Damn, rich white boy."

I laugh and get excited. I can't wait for Clary's face when I show her it.

**Clary's P.O.V (The next day after school):**

I look through my locker and find my French binder. Jace is outside waiting on his motorcycle for him to take me home, except I forgot my french binder and I have homework.

I grab the binder and shut my locker. I turn to leave when I hear a snarl, "Well, if it isn't little pretty Clarissa?" I turn around and find Sebastian Verlac in front of me.

Fear creeps inside me and try to find a way to get out. "Don't try and run, Clary. If you do I will hurt you and your precious baby boy," Sebastian says.

"And how will you do that?" I bark at him.

"A little birdie told me that if your stress level has to be on low. If you don't do what I say, I think that stress meter is going to go up. And don't ask how. Just know that I have my ways. Or I can go the old fashion way and hurt you. Pick you choice," he replies.

For some reason I actually feel threatened by him and hug my stomach protectively.

"What do you want from me?" I ask him.

"I just want one thing. One little thing and I'll leave your life alone. I won't harm you or your little baby boy," he says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I want you to kiss me. I could easily kiss you right now, but I want _you _to kiss _me_," he tells me.

I think my options over and then reply.

"Fine."

**Jace's P.O.V:**

_How could I be so stupid and leave the necklace in my locker?_ I think as I walk through the halls in search of my locker.

What I find confuses me to no end.

I see Clary standing on her tippy toes and connecting her lips with Sebastian. _Sebastian, _her ex-boyfriend.

Rage fills my body and I run out of the school and hop on my motorcycle taking off not caring if Clary has to walk home.

How could I be so fucking stupid? Of course Clary would go and kiss him. I meant nothing to her. Absolutely nothing.

Lost in my own thoughts I don't manage to hear the shouts, and honks of the cars around me. I also don't manage to see the car I crash into.

**Back to Clary's P.O.V:**

"There you got what you wanted. Now please leave me alone," I tell Sebastian and walk away. I wipe my lips and go outside to see that Jace isn't there. I look around for ten minutes when I get a phone call.

I look at the screen and see it's an unknown number.

"Um… hello?" I ask.

_Hello, is this Clarissa Fray? _The other voice asks.

"Um… yes this is her."

_This is a nurse from St. Pier's hospital. It seems that Jace Herondale has gotten into a car accident and it badly injured._ She says.

I slam my phone shut and practically run to the hospital.

* * *

><p>I get to the hospital with a tear-streaked face and hair all over the place.<p>

I go to the receptionist's desk. "Where is Jace Herondale?" I demand.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Herondale cannot be visited at this time," she tells me.

"I don't give a fuck. Now tell me where he is!" I yell at her.

She looks scared and shakily tells me the room number. "He's in room six hundred sixteen."

I run down the halls looking for the number. I finally find it and burst in.

I see doctors surround him and then they look up at me. "Hey! You aren't supposed to be here!" they yell at me but I ignore them and look at Jace.

He has a really bad bruise and scrapes everywhere. He's shirtless so I can see that some of his ribs are broken, and then I see a big gash that's bleeding.

I start hyperventilating and the doctors shout at each other.

"Somebody get her someone! The stress is bad for her baby!" I hear a familiar voice. I look up and see aunt Kelly yelling at the doctors.

Doctors come at me and try to get me to leave but I refuse to leave Jace.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" I yell at them and struggle.

"Clary, listen to me. How about we bring you a bed in her and you can stay here with Jace. But while we wait for it to get here we're going to need you to stay calm for a minute. Can you do that for me Clary? Can you stay calm?" Aunt Kelly asks me. Her words are a bit fuzzy but I understand her. I nod, and try to keep calm, but it's hard when the love of your life has a big bleeding wound on his stomach.

They finally come with the bed and I lay down in it.

They stick an I.V in me to help me stay calm. The take a look and see if the baby is fine.

Everything that's happening doesn't feel real. The only thing that does feel real was Jace's heart monitor that is going surprisingly slow.

Then, it makes a long beep and the doctors rush over to him.

They mumble word I can't fully make out and then I hear the most shocking words of my life:

"He's dead."

**A/N: ****What? NOOOOOO! Hee hee. I love to torture ya'll! I'm evil.**

**So yes, long chapter :). Early update :) be happy :)**

**Also don't forget to look at Jace's necklace that he got Clary :).**

**Also! I added a new poll! This one is to vote on which names you would like! Please vote!**

**Now for names:**

**Carter Hunter Herondale**

**Nicolas Hunter Herondale**

**Hunter Nicolas Herondale**

**Carter Nicolas Herondale**

**Nicolas Carter Herondale**

**Hunter Carter Herondale**

**Please help me!**

**Also today a year ago was the day my doggy died :( so this chapter is dedicated to him :).**

**Another also is that congratulations to hawaiingrl for winning the contest! She got the quote right :). Now she knows two things about what's going to happen that ya'll don't ;) **

**Review, Rate, Subscribe, and Favorite! ~ Love Beauty :)**

**_Updated Day: January 13, 2012 :)_**


	14. Little Man Saves Everything

**A/N:**

**Bonjour ma belle fidèles lecteurs. Lol, by the way that mean: Hello my beautiful faithful readers! I am so excited for this chapter. I don't know why though…**

**On with the story… I always say that…**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Playlist:<span>_**

**_Without You by David Guetta (Although I prefer the glee version…)_**

**_We Found Love by Rhianna_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jace's P.O.V (Wait.. WTF?)<span>**

_Black. I used to call it my favorite color until I saw Clary's vibrant green eyes. Now all I want to do is get away from the color black. It surrounds me and I'm losing each breath as it swallows me up._

_I find closing my eyes pointless because there's already so much black, so I try to think of the brightest light in my life._

_I see a spot of white and then I see Clary. She's screaming and crying. Doctors' rush over to her and try to restrain her, but she doesn't seem to care. I then realize that Clary is the brightest life. My eyes look and stare at her when I see a baby monitor next to her._

_I see my son on the monitor. He's moving like crazy and faintly I hear his rapid heartbeat._

Wake up, _I tell myself._

_If not for you then for your son. I think about if I never returned to him or Clary. Clary would be raising him by herself. He would wander about his dad. I need to stay strong for my son. He needs me and I need him._

* * *

><p>"He's dead." I hear the doctor's say. I think I hear my heart skip a beat when I hear that.<p>

How could Jace be dead? How could he leave me or his son. Just thinking of my little baby boy growing up fatherless makes me lose it.

I feel my heart beat going faster as I scream and cry. Doctors rush over to me but I push them away. I pull out the I.V and go over to Jace. I look at his face and pray to the angel that he doesn't die. That he comes back to me and his son.

_Please, please, please _I repeat in my head. He can't be gone. He has to live. I know Jace. He wouldn't leave his son. He would fight to be with his son.

I cry for about five minutes when I hear the heart monitor start again slowly. Then I feel something caress my hair. I look up and I see Jace. Alive and smiling. His hands move from my hair and caress my cheek.

More tear spill, but this time it's from relief.

"Why are you crying angel?" he asks.

I fall and cry on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me, Jace. Please don't leave me. I couldn't bear it if you did. Please. Just stay with me and your son," I sob in his shoulder.

"I wouldn't dare leave you or him. You're not getting rid of me that easily," Jace replies weakly.

I look up at him and he kisses me.

After we break apart I look around and see the doctors just standing there awkward. Aunt Kelly motions for me to come with her. I hesitate but then go with her. Although, all she does is hook the baby monitor and the I.V back in.

Suddenly, I feel stupid for stressing out. I could've killed my baby boy. If I lost both my favorite boys, I don't think I could stand it. Aunt Kelly leaves the room and I look and see the doctors working on Jace. I catch his eyes and he smiles. I smile back and then aunt Kelly comes back with some pills.

"Here. Swallow these. It's for your baby. I'm not sure if you've gotten your prenatal vitamins," she tells me.

"I have. Jon got some for me. I take some every morning," I tell her. She just nods and goes back to looking at the baby.

From now on, I need to do whatever it takes to keep both of my favorite boys safe.

* * *

><p>After an hour, the doctors are done taking care of Jace, and me. They all leave and allow us to be in the same bed.<p>

I lay with my head on Jace's shoulder and his arms are around me resting on my stomach. He's slowly caressing my stomach and saying sweet words.

"I love you both," Jace whispers in my ear.

"We both love you too," I whisper back.

"Clary… we I… died, or whatever, all I saw was darkness. Then, I tried thinking of the brightest light in my life. And that was you. You and our son. Both of you are my brightest lights. You were screaming and crying. Doctors rushed over to you but you ignored them. Then I saw our son on the baby monitor. He was moving like crazy and I hear his heartbeat faster than it should be. I didn't want to leave him or you. So I just said to myself wake up, and I did. You and him saved me, Clary. You have no idea how much I love you," Jace explains, and then kisses me.

I smile and then ask a question. "What should we name him?"

"Well, it has to be bad ass, because he is obviously going to take after his father," he says and I laugh.

I get out the baby book with names that my mom gave me and we look through names.

"I like this one," I tell him, pointing to a name that caught my attention. "Carter. It kind of sounds like a name for him."

"It is bad ass, but I like this one," Jace says and points to it. _Hunter. _"It's sounds super bad ass."

"It's cute, I guess," I tell him while laughing.

We keep looking through names, and then I find another one. "How about Nicolas, Nick for short?" I ask him.

"I guess. Come on, I'm kind of tired of looking through names," Jace tells me and throws the book down. I smile and snuggle into him.

"Jace, what happened?" I suddenly ask him.

He gets a crease between his eyes and then he pushes me away.

"Yo-you kissed Sebastian! And don't try to deny it because I saw you stand on your tip-toes and kiss him!" Jace yells at me.

"No, Jace, I did kiss him, but I promise I had a reason to!" I beg.

"No you didn't Clary! I'm tired of all these excuses you're making. I want to be able to trust you if we're going to raise our son together! Just tell me the truth Clary…" He tells me.

"The truth is, Sebastian threatened me and our son. He said he would leave me alone if I kissed him! Please Jace, you promised you wouldn't leave…" I say as tear spill down my cheeks. I grab his hand and put it on my stomach. Thankfully he doesn't take it back. "Don't leave us." And then I feel something thump against where Jace's hand is.

"He moved…" Jace whispers.

I smile through my tears and nod. "Yeah, he did. I guess he doesn't like it when mommy and daddy fight," I tell Jace.

Jace breaks down crying and kneels down. He lifts up my shirt revealing my bulging stomach. "I love you so much. I'll always be there for you. You're going to be so happy. I love you," he whispers and kisses my stomach.

With each kiss our son gives a little kiss. Finally Jace comes up and grabs my face. He brings me down to a kiss, while saying _I'm sorry _over and over again.

"I love you, Clary. I'm sorry. It's just you and our son… I can't bear to lose either of you," he whispers.

The baby kicks again.

"We could say the same thing," I reply

**_Dfsd_**

Jace has to stay in the hospital for about a week.

Luckily, it's fall break so he only really misses one day of school.

I basically live at the hospital with Jace. Unless visiting hours are over. Then I come home and wait to go back and see him.

Right now, I'm at home _glee _with Jon.

"Oh, come on Jon. Sam obviously belongs with Quinn. Mercedes should just stay with that other guy!" I argue.

"Are you racist? Because it sure seems that way. Quinn is crazy!" he argues back.

"She _was. _Now that Sam is back she's better! And I am not racist I just don't see any chemistry between Mercedes and Sam," I tell him. He just ignores me, and we continue watching. I feel a vibration next to me and I see I got a text from Simon.

_Hey, parents are gone. Popcorn is ready. Wanna come over? ~Simon_

_Sure :) ~Clary _I text back.

"Hey Jon, can I go to Simon's for the night?"

"Sure. I don't need any more Samcedes hate around here," he tells.

I laugh and as I leave I yell out, "Fabrevans for the win! Just accept the truth!"

"Never!" I hear him reply.

I laugh and go over to Simon's house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Fray," Simon says and he hugs me.<p>

"Hey, Si. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," I tell him.

"Yeah, I guess things have gotten kind of crazy, lately," he replies. "So, how's little man?" he asks and rubs my belly.

"He's fine. He's kicking like crazy and he's craving popcorn," I tell him while smiling.

"Well, he doesn't need to fret because here is your buttery goodness," Simon tells me and brings a bowl of popcorn.

I smile and grab a handful and eat it. Little man starts kicking, obviously happy with the popcorn. Simon feels it and smiles.

"So what's on the agenda, Si?" I ask him.

"Well, I was thinking a little bit of American Horror Story?" he says, and I nod.

We're on the third episode, when I ask him a question that's been on my mind.

"So, have you done anything to try to get Izzy yet?" I ask him.

He nearly chokes on his popcorn when I ask him that.

After minutes of coughing he finally answers me, "I'm going to when we get back to school. I feel like guys are starring at her all the time."

"That's because they are, Si," I tell him. "But you are the only one she wants to be starred at by." He sighs and then smiles. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. Would you like to be the godfather for little man?"

Simon has a shocked look on his face and then he smiles and nods. "I would love to."

I smile and hug him. My messed up little family is almost complete. Now, we just have to wait for the baby to arrive.

* * *

><p>The rest of fall break passes by quickly and, finally it's time to go back to school. After a while, people finally calmed down about me being pregnant. Although, Aline has been unusually quiet.<p>

School goes by normally, and then it's time for rehearsals.

"Okay guys today we are going to rehearse Summer Nights, so everyone who is in that performance, please get on stage," Mrs. Long says.

"Eh, it was nothing," Jace says.

"Yeah, sure, nothing Zuko, right?" Conan says.

"You got her drawers, right?" another boy say. I think his name is Alex.

"Yeah, come on, come on, tell us about that girl," Simon says. I still can't believe I got him to try out. The light dims out on the boys and turns to the girls.

"What'd you do this summer Sandy?" A girl named Maia asks me.

"Well, I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there," I tell her going into acting mode.

"Hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" Izzy asks playing as Rizzo.

"Well, he was sort of special," I answer her acting innocent.

"There ain't no such thing," she says smirking.

I look at her for a few seconds and then turn back to one of the other girls. "It was really romantic," I say. The lights dim again.

The boys beg for Danny to tell them.

"Come on, you don't want to hear all the horny details," Jace says while smiling. The boys freak out and Jace smiles again. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you!"

**(Jace(Danny)-bold, **_Clary(Sandy)-Italic,** both(Clary and Jace)- underlined italics bold,** _Izzy(Rizzo)-Underlined, _Maia(Frenchy)-underlined italics, _**_Conan(Kenickie)-Bold italics, _****Simon- bold underlined) **Pink ladies, thunderbirds, and everybody-normal)

**"Summer lovin' had me a blast,**

_Summer lovin' happened so fast,_****

**I met a girl, crazy for me,**

_Met a boy cute as can be,_

**_Summer days drifting away  
>To, oh, oh, the summer nights,<em>**

Thunderbird- **Well-a well-a well-a, huh  
>Tell me more, tell me more<strong>

**Did you get very far?**

Pink Ladies_- Tell me more, tell me more,_

_Like does he have a car?_

Everybody- Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh,

**She swam by me, she got a cramp,**

_He ran by me, got my suit damp,_

**I saved her life, she nearly drowned,**

_He showed off, splashing around,_

**_Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights,_**

Everybody- Uh well-a well-a well-a huh,

Pink Ladies- Tell me more, tell me more,

_Was it love at first sight?_

Everybody- Tell me more, tell me more,

**_Did she put up a fight?_**

Everybody- Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh,

**Took her bowling in the arcade,**

_We went strolling, drank lemonade,_

**We made out under the dock,**

_We stayed out 'till ten o'clock,_

**_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights,_**

Everybody- Uh well-a well-a well-a huh,

Thunderbirds- Tell me more, tell me more,

**But you don't gotta brag,**

Pink Ladies- Tell me more, tell me more,

Cos he sounds like a drag

Everybody- shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

_He got friendly, holding my hand,_

**While she got friendly down in the sand,**

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen,_

**Well she was good you know what I mean,**

Everybody- Woah!

**_Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights_**

Everybody- woo, woo, woo,

Pink Ladies- Tell me more, tell me more,

_How much dough did he spend?_

Thunderbirds- Tell me more, tell me more,

**Could she get me a friend?**

_It turned colder - that's where it ends,_

**So I told her we'd still be friends,**

_Then we made our true love vow,_

**Wonder what she's doing now,**

**_Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
>bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...<em>**

Everybody- Tell me more, tell me more!"

We all end and catched our breaths. After all the singing and dancing, it kind of made me tired, yet pumped with so much energy.

"Okay, guys that was great! But we need it to be amazing!" Mrs. Long tells us.

"I don't know Mrs. Long; don't you think that Clary should play a role with less singing and dancing? I mean, she needs to look out for that baby boy, right? Maybe you should give it to someone like me, Mrs. Long," I hear Aline say. Aline is in charge of hair and makeup. I glare at her and she just smirks.

"Miss Penhallow, please do not interrupt unless you need something. And Clary is the only person I can imagine to play the role of Sandy," Mrs. Long replies.

"Well, I do need something. You see all the hair and makeup stuff is downstairs in the cosmetology room. I'm going to need someone to help me bring it back here," She tells her.

"Fine, Mr. Herondale would you please go help Miss Penhallow. Don't worry about missing anything, we will be doing a break," Mrs. Long tells Jace.

Jace hesitates at first, but then realizes he's going to have to anyways. Jace leaves with Aline smirking at me.

After a minute, I realize that I need to go pee. Being pregnant has its ups and downs every now and then.

"Um… Mrs. Long, can I go to the bathroom?" I ask her. She nods and I go.

When I get out of the auditorium I see something that makes me lose all hope.

Jace is kissing Aline.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: ****TADA! That was so fun to write! I don't know why though…**

**Please don't forget to vote on my poll for the baby's name! Do you want Clary and Jace's son to be nameless? Think of the children!**

**I know ya'll, don't hate me for so much drama, but it is categorized in the drama section. But do not worry drama usually ends happy! Well… not all the time…**

**Now, I got this question a couple chapters ago asking if there was going to be any interaction with the baby or if I will just end idt after she has it.**

**The answer is: I actually had this idea before I even started all of this. I had an idea of a prequel and sequel. Now Clary and Jace are juniors right now. In the sequel they are going to experience their senior year as parents. So yes, they will be interacting with the baby, and there will be a sequel.**

**Now for the prequel, it will basically be about from the moment Jace and Clary met til the day Clary finds out she was pregnant. It will basically be about how they became best friends, how they fell in love etc.**

**Hopefully you all like my idea! Tell me, _do you_****like the idea? Are you happy that there's going to be a sequel/prequel? Because I am!**

**Remember to vote on the poll for names and in the reviews!**

**Here are the list of names:**

**Carter Hunter Herondale**

**Nicolas Hunter Herondale**

**Hunter Nicolas Herondale**

**Carter Nicolas Herondale**

**Nicolas Carter Herondale**

**Hunter Carter Herondale**

**Please vote! It will help me update faster!**

**Now for the updating. Okay, as I told you before my aunt's baby shower is next Saturday, and then I have the wedding in Miami so I won't be updating for two weeks. But the moment I can update I will. Even if it's on my birthday! Cuz my birthday is the fourteenth! **

**By the way, give some love to Kristifa Skywalker! She is like basically one of my best friends in school! Also she gives me ideas for this story. Like the idea with Jace dying, yep she gave me that one. Well, she didn't really give it to me, I just came up with it to freak her out (which she did ;D) and then I realized I liked the idea and tada! There came the inspiration!**

**By the way… Fabrevans FTW! Who ships it? Cos I do! I ship it so hard!**

**Also, thank you all so much for reviewing! I got over thirty reviews! And I hit the two hundred mark! So thanks to all of you! I love every single one of you!**

**So until next time (in two weeks!):**

**Review, Rate, Subscribe, and Favorite! ~Beauty :)**

**_Updated Day: January 21, 2012 :)_**


	15. You're Beautiful

**A/N:**** Why yes, I had a sudden burst of writing inspiration… mostly because I'm sick and I'm not at school, therefore equals early update.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Playlist:<span>_**

**_You're Beautiful by James Blunt_**

**_Hero by Enrique Iglesias_**

* * *

><p>Betrayal wasn't the first thought that came across my mind. It was confusion. Somehow I feel like both these kisses from Sebastian and Aline are connected.<p>

Jace finally sees me and his eyes widen. He pushes Aline off of him and she stands there smirking.

"What the hell was that?" I hear an angry voice behind me. I turn around and find an angry Simon.

"He was the one who came onto me! He obviously wants something better," Aline protests. I would have smacked her for that comment but I was still filled with confusion.

"You better shut up. Are you just so unhappy that you have to ruin other people's happiness. I mean why can't you just stay in your own fucked up life. Is there something that Clary did? What the hell did she do that made you hate her so much? Is it because she's better than you? Is it because she's prettier than you? Please, explain to me why you need to make my best friend's life a living hell," Simon yells at Aline. With each word he says I see Aline's wall of emotions fall apart, little by little.

"Clary, I-" Jace starts but Simon cuts him off.

"You shut up too, Herondale," Jace looks shocked, but Simon dismisses it and continues yelling. "She's given you everything. She gave you her life, her heart, her soul, and even her virginity. Don't you think you should treat her with more respect than that? She's having _your_ son. Not anyone else's. Not anyone else's. _Yours._ Come on Clary, I'm pretty sure you don't to see any more of this bullshit." Simon then gently grabs my arm and brings me back to the auditorium. "God, Clary, I am so sorry you had to see that. I thought he was better than that."

"Simon… surprisingly, I'm not mad," I tell him.

He gives me a look that says 'Are you kidding me?' "So, I just basically yelled and defended you for no reason?"

"Not for no reason. I actually thought it was very sweet," I tell him and kiss his cheek. He blushes and then hugs me.

"Simon," we hear a frail voice say. We stop embracing and see Izzy smiling, looking nervous. "That was really amazing what you did for Clary. I never noticed how-," Izzy tries to finish but Simon stops her by kissing her.

I smile and go sit down on one of the seats in the auditorium, letting then have their own time.

I faintly hear someone sit down next to me and I know who the person is without even looking at them.

"I'm not mad, you know. More like confused," I tell Jace. I turn to look at him and see he has creases on his forehead. I lift my hand and smooth them out. My hand travels down to his cheek. I gently grab his face and bring my lips to his. He's shocked at first but then kisses me back. After a while I pull back and smirk at him. "Which one is better? Me or Aline?" I whisper in his ear.

"Definitely you," he whispers seductively and kisses me again, although this time harder.

I kiss him back but then he pulls away and goes to my neck. He starts sucking on the skin of my neck, leaving soft kisses there.

"Jace, not now. We're at rehearsals," I tell him trying to hide the pleasure in my voice.

He sighs and then pulls back. "Maybe later then?" Jace asks me with a raised eyebrow. I hesitate and then shake my head. Jace rolls his eyes and grabs a hold of my hands. "Aw, come on, why not?"

"Because, I feel fat now. Let's face it I've gained about twenty pounds," I tell him and bring my hands back. I pull my shirt more to try and hide the fact that I'm basically a whale. And what's worse is that I'll only get bigger!

"Clary, are you insecure? You shouldn't be insecure. You are so beautiful on the inside and the outside, and I know this is going to sound cheesy but I'm going to say it anyway. You are even more beautiful with the fact that our baby boy is growing inside of you now," Jace tells me.

"Really?" I ask him holding back my tears.

"Yes, really. Come on I want to show you something," Jace says and then takes my hand and pulls me with him.

"Uhh… Jace, what about rehearsal? I'm pretty sure it's been five minutes," I ask Jace worriedly.

"EH, it's fine. I heard Mrs. Long had to do something and she'll be back in twenty minutes," he says and takes me out of the auditorium.

We walk through the halls and then he goes to his locker. He opens it and brings out beautifully wrapped box with a bow on it.

"I, uh, I was going to give this to you the day I got in the crash. Then I saw you with Sebastian, and completely forgot this here," Jace gives me the present. "I think it has been long enough without you having this."

I look at the small box and then up at Jace. He gestures for me to open it and I do. In the box is a jewelry box. Then I open it and find the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

"Oh my god Jace…" I say speechless. It looks like it cost a ton of money.

"I went to a jewelry store with Magnus, because you're doing so much for me. You're loving me, giving me a son, you basically own my heart in your palm, and I wanted to thank you. And when I saw this necklace I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Then I got an image of you and thought how beautiful you would be with around your neck, and I had to get it for you," Jace tells me. I'm crying at this point. "And Clary, don't ever be insecure, because no matter what you'll always be beautiful. Even if you're fat, which you're not. Or if you have baby spit up on your shoulder, you'll be beautiful. Hell, when you are ninety years old, I'll still think you are the most beautiful thing that ever walked this planet."

I'm smiling and crying at the same time. I go up and kiss him. "I love you Jace," I whisper.

He gives a nervous laugh and says, "I love you too Clary." I smile and look back down at my necklace. "Can I put it on you?" I nod and give it to him. He puts it on me and his fingers linger on the back of my neck. He then kisses it and whispers, "So beautiful."

I turn around and kiss him, with all thoughts of insecurity behind me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Clare-Bear," Jon says when I come through the door. He gets up and hugs me. He then puts his hand on my belly. "How's little man?" at the mention of his name little man gives a kick. Jon laughs. "I'll take that as an okay. Whoa, is that a new necklace I see?"<p>

I giggle and reply, "Yeah, Jace gave it to me today."

"Damn that must have cost a ton," Jon replies. "Eh, you deserve it. He is the one who got you pregnant. By the way I was on my laptop looking at baby stuff for little man. It costs a lot of money Clary. How are we going to do all of this?"

"Well… Luke gave me a job at the bookstore. It pays well actually; I'm pretty sure cause of mom. I start on Monday. And you have that job at Aeropostale right? Hopefully we can get through with that," I tell him.

"Well, what about Jace? He is the dad you know. And you already have so much on your plate. You have school and then rehearsals, then a job? That might cause so stress," Jon says protectively.

"I already discussed it with Luke. I really only have to work two days, and those are the days I don't have rehearsal. And… I'll talk to Jace okay?" I ask him obviously wanting to end the conversation.

He sighs and goes to sit down on the couch. He looks at me and pats the empty space next to him. I give him a small smile and go sit down. I lean my head on his shoulder when I sit down. "I'm sorry Clare-Bear. It's just… Little man is going to need these things, and I don't want you being stressed out and tired," Jon whispers.

"I know, Jon. I know you just want to look after the both of us, but I know I can do this. I just need a little help," I say and look at him and smile.

"I'll always help you Clare-bear," He replies.

"Good," I giggle and look at the laptop next to me. I pick it up and ask Jon, "So… what are some of these baby things?"

He smiles and takes his laptop from me. He turns it on and I see him type baby stuff. Babies 'r' us is the first one to pop and he clicks it. "So, you said you wanted a teddy bear theme?" Jon asks me and I nod. He goes to category and click bedding. We look through it and I find one that I like. **(A/N: Pics on profile!).**

"Hey, what about that one? It's cute. And we could use the mobile that we saw earlier and use it with this," I tell Jon. He smiles and bookmarks it.

"If you want it Clare-Bear you'll get it," Jon says smiling. We keep looking through things and get a stroller, a blanket, and a carrier.

Then, I see an advertisement that catches my eyes. _Get a 3D sonogram! Find one near you! _

"Jon, you said if I want it, I could have it right?" I ask him with a sly smile.

"Why am I regretting I said that, now?" Jon asks nervously.

"I want to get a 3D sonogram," I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow at me and goes back to Google then he types in _3D sonograms, New York. _He clicks on one. "There's one near here, only thirty minutes. By the way I want to come. Although, it's a lot of money Clare-Bear. It's at least four hundred," Jon tells me.

"I-I have the money. It's just… not with me," I admit.

"Well, where is it?" Jon asks.

"At Mom's house. She gave me money for a 3D sonogram and I told her to keep it there because I would most likely spend it on stupid stuff. So, how about we go over there and get it and then we can go?" I ask him.

"I don't know Clary. You know I'm not really comfortable with being around mom," he tells me. I look at him and give him puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease Jonny Wonny. For mwe and the baby?" I speak in a toddler voice.

Jon laughs and says, "God, Clare-Bear who's the baby you or him?" He points to me and then my stomach. Then he sighs. "Ok, alright. We'll go to mom's house. Just to get the money. Not to chat and mingle."

I squeal and hug him. After I let go I ask him, "Hey, can Jace come? It is his son, you know."

"Yeah, sure he can come," Jon tells me. He kisses the top of my head and then goes to his room. I take out my phone and call Jace

_Hey beautiful. How are my two favorite people? _Jace says from the other line

I smile and reply, "We're fine. I was actually looking through some baby stuff; maybe we could check it later and see if you like it."

_Yeah, that would be nice. When can we do that? _He asks.

"I want to talk to you about that actually. Jon and I are going to 3D sonogram Saturday. Do you want to come with us?" I ask him hoping he will say yes.

_Of course I will Clary. So what time on Saturday? _

"Well, Jon and I have to go to my mom's and Jon made a reservation for three. How about you come at one. That way I can show you the baby stuff, and then at one thirty we can go get the money from my mom and then leave. It's thirty minutes away but with the traffic it will take at least an hour to get there," I explain to him.

_Okay Clary, _Jace replies.

"K, Well, I have to do art homework so I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I tell him.

_Okay, bye Clary. I love you and Jace Junior. _ He replies back.

I smile and reply, "We love you too."

* * *

><p>I finally am done getting ready when I hear the doorbell. I hear Jon opening it and greeting Jace. I quickly try to tame my messy hair, and then I grab a purple beanie and put it on my head. <strong>(Outfit on my profile!) <strong>I try and straighten out my purple top when I see a flash of gold behind. I turn around and smile at Jace. He goes over and kisses me.

"Hey, no PDA!" Jon yells from his room.

"It's not PDA if you can't see it," I yell back while laughing.

I go back to kissing when I hear, "Well, I can see it now." I blush and smile at Jon. He laughs and goes back to his room.

"Come on, let's see some of this baby stuff," I tell Jace and go over to my bed. I grab the laptop and show him some of the stuff Jon and I found. He seems to like everything I chose and somehow we forget about it and start making out.

"Eh hem, I don't really like disrupting these things but we have to go," Jon says from my doorway. Jace and I pull apart and catch our breaths.

After a minute we meet Jon in his car and go to my mom's house. In the short ride Jace keeps nibbling on my ear. I see Jon glare at us from the mirror.

Finally we get to mom's house. Jace and I both get out and go to the front door when I notice that Jon is still in the car. I sigh and go get him.

"Jon, come on. She's our mother. If I am taking the chance to forgive her, you should too," I tell him.

He sighs and then comes to the front door with me. I knock on the door and wait until my mom opens the door.

She seems a little startled to see all of us but let's us in.

"It's nice to see you Jonathan. You too Jace," she says as we come in. Jace smiles at her and Jon just nods at her. "Is there a reason you're all here?"

"Yeah, we're going to the 3D sonogram, and I need the money," I tell her. Mom nods and goes to get the money. "Jon! She's giving me money to get the sonogram; you could at least treat her better!"

Jon glares at me and then sighs. "Ok Clare-Bear, but just for you." I snuggle into Jace's arms and then mom comes back. She hands me the money and smiles at us.

"Thank you mom," I tell her.

"You're welcome," She replies while smiling.

"Well, we better go," I tell my mom.

She hugs me and whispers, "I want to see some pictures, okay?"

I pull back and nod. Jace says a small bye and then there' Jon.

"It was good seeing you mom," he tells her.

"It was good seeing you too Jon."

* * *

><p>After an hour we finally we get there. You see, we live in the suburbs of Manhattan and the place was in Manhattan. There was obviously a lot of traffic.<p>

Jon signs us in and we wait. After ten minutes they call us in.

"Hello, you must be Clary. I'm Dr. Pertry," says a woman who looks like she's in her forties. She gestures for me to lie down. I do and Jace takes the seat next to me, and Jon stands beside me.

Dr. Pertry puts the cold gel on my stomach and I wince at the coldness. "And you're here for a 3D sonogram, correct?" she asks me and I nod.

She does something with the machine and then brings the handle to my stomach. She turns on the machine and I look at it.

I see my baby boy there. It has more details than a 2D sonogram and I start crying when I see that he has my nose.

"Whoa… Clare-Bear… that's my nephew," Jon says astonished.

I look at him and nod. Then I look at Jace. "That's our son," Jace tells me and I smile. "God… He has your little button nose." Jace then pokes my nose and smiles.

"You know what Jace?" I ask him.

"What?" he replies.

"He looks like a Hunter," I tell him.

"Yeah, he does."

* * *

><p>After we're done looking at the sonogram Dr. Pertry asks us if we want pictures and a video. We all agree. "Okay, when I get your video and pictures I'm going to need to ask you some questions, okay Clary?" I nod and she leaves.<p>

"I'm guessing that is my cue to leave. If you need me I'll be in the car," Jon says, kisses the top of my head, and then leaves.

Dr. Pertry comes back and hands us an envelope and CD.

"Okay, now, is there anything both of you are wondering about?" she asks us.

"Hormones," I hear Jace mutter and glare at him.

"Ah, yes. Now you will be wanting to do those things. That's common. Although, it would be best to not do it… often. For the sake of the baby, anything else?" she asks us.

"Umm… my breasts are getting bigger," I tell her. I see Jace smirking and I hit his shoulder.

"That is completely normal. Your breasts are just getting ready for you to breast feed the baby," she explains.

After that we leave and Jace has a few more bruises on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After we get back to the house Izzy texted me and we agreed to have a sleep over, so now I'm hearing her drone on and on about how amazing of a kisser Simon is.<p>

"And his lips, they are so steady. And gentle. Can lips be-" she drones but then I cut her off.

"Izzy! Jeez, I know you like him but damn girl, it's been an hour," I tell her exasperated.

She blushes and mumbles a sorry.

After a minute she asks, "So, how are we going to get back at Aline? I mean she tells everyone you're pregnant then kisses Jace; you've got to get revenge somehow."

"I don't know Izzy…" I tell her.

"All I'm saying is you better do it soon, Or she could do something worse."

* * *

><p>During our five minute break Izzy grabs my hand and drags me to the hallways. "Izzy what the hell?" I ask her.<p>

She stops and points to a locker. "This is Aline's locker. I figured out the combination, and I'm pretty sure we can find something embarrassing in there," she explains and then does the combination. It's opens and she gestures for me to look inside. I do and I find a bunch of notes. I feel devious for reading them but I do. My eyes widen as I read each word. "Clary? What is it?"

"Aline is a lesbian?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: ****She's a what? A potato? A nacho? Nope, she's a lesbian. I totally have nothing against gays. I actually love them :). It doesn't really matter who someone choses to love.**

**Anyways, yes I have chosen the name Hunter :) but I still need a middle name!**

**Will it be Carter or Nicolas? Which one do you want?**

**Also please look at the outfits and baby stuff!**

**Well, until next time! Au revior!**

**Review, Rate, Subscribe, and Favorite! ~ Beauty :)**

**_Updated Day: January 25, 2012 :)_**


	16. Revenge is Bitter

**A/N: ****Hello! I am back! And it's my birthday! Yay! Well… baby shower was super boring. And it was rainy in Miami and my whole family got sick… I totally wish I was writing at both times…**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Playlist:<em>**

**_Bamboleo/Hero by Glee Cast (Sam)_**

**_To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra_**

* * *

><p>"Wait, she's a what?" Izzy exclaimed next to me but I just kept reading.<p>

**(A/N: bold Italics Aline. Italics- other girl)**

_When are you going to get over your fear and just tell everyone about us?_

**_I can't just do that, babe. It's not everyday the head cheerleader comes out of the closet, you know._**

_Yeah, it's also not every day that the nice girl turns pregnant but that happened too, so just get over it. I'm tired of hiding._

**_Ugh, that little slut, you know I don't like it when you mention it Helen. Plus, I'm using her baby daddy as a cover up. No one even suspects I'm gay._**

_Whatever._

I look next to Izzy and see she's reading it too.

"Clary do you know what this means?" she asks. I shake my head no. She sighs exasperated, "You can finally get revenge on this bitch! I mean she told everyone your secret, tell everyone hers! You could do it at next week's homecoming pep rally!"

"Izzy… it just seems wrong you know?" I tell her.

"Come on Clary. She made your life a living hell. Get back at her."

* * *

><p>I get hom<strong><em><span>d<span>_**e from practice and I see Jon. He hands me my usual sandwich just like he does every day after practice.

"How was practice, Clare-Bear?" he asks me.

"It was fine I guess," I don't dare try and tell him about what I found out about Aline.

He turns his attention and see he's watching Teen Mom.

"Jon, why the hell are you watching that?" I scold him.

"Because, Clary this actually teaches you stuff. So just watch," he tells me and I pay attention.

Apparently this one girl freaks out when her baby gets sick for the first time. She cries and the baby is crying as well. The dad leaves with all the chaos, and I feel a strange tug at my heart. Suddenly I get up and leave the house with Jon calling out for me.

* * *

><p>I arrive at my mom's house in less than five minutes.<p>

I knock on the door and wait in the cool October air. My mom finally comes to the door she opens it for me and lets me come in. I hand her the pictures from the 3-D sonogram that I always keep in my purse.

"Here, sorry I didn't show you sooner," I apologize. She shrugs and looks at them.

"Oh, god. Look at that, he has your nose," she says smiling at them.

I give her a small smile and nod. "That's what Jace said," she smiles back and hands them back to me.

"That's not the only reason you're here," my mom tells me.

I look at her for a minute and then breakdown crying. "I don't know what I'm doing Mom! I don't know _how _I'm going to do this! It's already hard enough! Everything hurts! He keeps kicking me and it hurts. My back is always aching, and my feet are swollen! He is always in my ribcage and I have to pee all the time! I always get judgmental looks everywhere I go and I just want all of this to end! No matter how much I love him, it's just too hard! What if something happens to him and I won't know what to do! I could never forgive myself if he's not happy, or if he's in pain!" I sob into my mother's shoulder and her arms circle around me.

"Oh, Clary… it's not going to be easy. All of this is just going to get worse. You will get cravings, you will get bigger, and you are going to have more stress. You're going to go into labor and I swear sweetie, labor is the most painful thing in the world. It's going to take a long time and it's going to hurt. And then, you're going to have to take care of him, and that is not going to be easy. He is going to cry in the middle of the night and wake you up. You are going to be tired, and he will want attention. But you know what is going to make this a little bit easier?" she asks me. I shake my head in her shoulder. "The people around you. Jace is going to be there. I just know it. He's not going to want to miss a minute of his son's life. We will all be here for you. Jonathan, me, Luke, Izzy, Simon, we will all help you," she tells me.

I take my head away from her shoulder and look at her. "Are you sure?" I ask her in a whisper.

She sighs and smiles. "You know three months after Jonathan was born he got really sick. Your dad was working and I called him. He said he was busy but would try anything to come early. Jonathan was crying in the other room and I was having a breakdown. I was young and I had no idea what to do. Then the doorbell rang. I hoped it was your dad but he would have just opened the door. I went to go get it and I saw it was you father's best friend, Luke. He saw me and my red eyes and he asked what's wrong. Then Jon started crying and Luke went to go get him. Luke was always good with children. He helped me take Jon to the doctor and he cheered me up. Since then I became so much closer to Luke. Your dad wasn't even jealous, because he knew Luke was my best friend and Luke was his too. After your father died, when I was pregnant with you, Luke comforted. He didn't say any bull shit like 'everything is going to be okay,' or 'He would have wanted this,' no, he said: 'You're going to get through this. And I'm going to help you.' In that moment I knew that I was going to marry him soon, even if wasn't then I knew I was going to spend my life with him. Honey, you are going to have people there with you all the way," my mom finishes her speech and hugs me.

"Thanks mom," I tell her.

"You're welcome. And you know, I will always be here for you and Hunter."

* * *

><p>"Aww, Clary you look so cute in that dress!" Izzy squeals. Simon is holding her hand and Jace is holding mine.<p>

Jace bends down and whispers in my ear, "You really do look cute in that dress." I blush and smile at him he then kisses me and I smile more.

That time Izzy, Magnus, and I went maternity shopping I got a nice dress that was navy blue with white polka dots. **(A/N: Outfit on profile!)**

Jace, Izzy, Simon, Conan, Alec, Magnus and I all find a seat to sit in the bleachers. The school is cheering and exploding with happiness and pep.

I don't really pay attention to most of the pep rally. I lift my head up from Jace's shoulder and see Aline and her group of cheerleaders gets in the middle of the field. Aline grabs the microphone and speaks into it, "Hey St. Xavier High!" Students erupt into cheers. "Okay, so before we do our performance the cheer quad would like to recognize something that happened earlier this month. Could Clary Fray please come down here so I can apologize to her?"

I look around and see Jace shrug. I look at Izzy and she's telling me to go down there, and I decide that I should go down there.

When I finally get down there Aline smiles at me. "Now most of you know by now that Clarissa here is expecting a little baby boy. The father's child is, of course, Jace Herondale. But I want to know if Jace will actually stay with her and his baby. I'm guessing about a week," Aline says to the microphone and some people laugh. "I would like to recognize Clary and the stupidest person at this school!" the other cheerleaders grab me and put me in a bib that says 'stupid.' "I mean she's got to be stupid right? She is, in fact the only pregnant girl at this school." A cheerleader grabs me while another gets whip cream and puts it all over my face. Then she makes a frowny face on my stomach. Aline comes over to me and looks at me smirking, "Now dear, Clary how stupid do you think you and your baby is going to be? Or are you going to keep hiding secrets from your fellow classmates?"

Finally, I am fed up with fury and the words pour out of my mouth, "What about you Aline? Aren't you tired of keeping secrets too? I mean you should tell everyone that you're a lesbian, right Helen?" I look around and see a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes that widen. Aline drops the microphone but I bend down and pick it up. "If all of you don't believe me, why don't I read one of the many notes I found in Aline's locker." I go into my pocket of my dress and bring out one of Aline's notes. I unfold them and read them into the microphone, "When can I come over for some more sweet lady kisses, babe? That one is from Dear Aline over here. Not tonight babe I have a project to work on, Helen replies. Maybe I can help you under the bed? That was Aline." I put the notes away and I see people laugh at Aline and Helen. Aline has tears in her eyes and I realize that I did exactly what she did to me, but this time to her.

Revenge has its prices.

* * *

><p>"I feel horrible Jace! How could I do that to someone! I ruined both of their lives!" I cry on Jace's bed.<p>

"Clary, it's ok. She deserved it. She embarrassed you and was making you stressed out and miserable," Jace reassures me and runs his finger through my hair. He plants a kiss on my cheek and then one on my stomach. "I love you Clary. And I love our little Hunter Herondale. Speaking of which we still need to find him a middle name."

I clean my tears and smile a little. "I still like the name Nicolas," I tell him.

"Well then, Nicolas it is," he replies and smiles. He kisses my stomach again and whispers, "I love you Hunter Nicolas Herondale."

* * *

><p>"Come on Clary! Homecoming is next week and you still don't have a dress!" Izzy drags me to the mall. Magnus walks next to me and just laughs in my face. I glare at him.<p>

We go into a maternity dress store and I look around until I see one that catches my eye. I point to it and Izzy squeals!

"Oh god Clary that is going to look so cute on you!" she says.

"Okay, now that we're done can we go eat I'm hungry," I complain.

"Clarissa dear, you're always hungry. You're feeding two," Magnus says. As we get into the food court. Izzy and Magnus go to the salad bar as I go for Chinese.

"Hey Clary!" I hear a voice and turn around to see Conan.

"Hey COCANut!" I say and hug him.

"Look, listen, I need a favor. I need you to help me with some of my lines for the play. I need to help memorize them. Can you help me?" he asks shyly.

"Yeah, of course," I tell him. He exclaims and hugs me.

"You're the best Clary!"

* * *

><p>I've been rehearsing for about two hours with Conan when I start feeling a headache. My back hurts and my throat is dry.<p>

"Hey, Conan I'll be right back I've got to go get something to drink," I tell him. He nods and goes back to his script.

As I go through Conan's kitchen my head starts to hurt more. I stop in the middle of the kitchen and try to catch my breath..

I reach for the refrigerator door, when I start seeing black spots in my eyes.

I put my hand to my head, but that one little moment causes more pain.

I whimper and before I know it, I'm on the floor and my world is black.

* * *

><p><strong><span>An:**** whistles innocently. Doo da doo da doo. What? I didn't do anything. Mwahaha! Give me a break! It's my birthday! Hazaa! Yay yay yay yay! It's my birthday!**

**By the way ya'll sorry for the shortness!**

**By the way sweet little snippet to the first person who can guess, where 'sweet lady kisses' came from ;)**

**Well, happy birthday to moi!**

**Review, rate, Subscribe, and Favorite! ~Love Beauty :)**

**_Updated Day: February 14, 2012 (MY BIRTHDAY!) :)_**


	17. You Said You Loved Me

**A/N:**** Hello fellow readers! Sorry I did not update sooner but it felt weird updating on the same week...**

**But now I am back on schedule! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Playlist:<span>_**

**_What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction_**

**_Paradise by Coldplay_**

* * *

><p>My eyes open and I find three concerned and relieved faces.<p>

My eyes focus on them and I realize who they are; Conan, Jace, and Aunt Kelly.

"Oh thank god you're okay," Jace says and takes me up in his arms.

"W-what happened?" I asked confused.

Aunt Kelly speaks up this time, "You were dehydrated, so you fainted. It was lucky Conan was here or something could have harmed you and your baby, but you are all right you just have to drink a lot of water." She hands me a water bottle. Jace looks at me and his look says, 'Drink it or else.'

I drink the whole water bottle and Aunt Kelly smiles at me. "Well... just make sure you take your pre-natal vitamins, and drink lots and lots of water. And with that said I better get back to Sarah," she says and leaves.

Conan just stands there smiling down at Jace and I. Jace lets go of me and goes over to Conan. He shakes hands with him and say, "Thank you Conan. If it wasn't for you... I don't even want to think about what might have happened," Jace says and Conan smiles.

"Well, I'm happy she's alright but my mom will be getting home soon... Clary is it ok for you to walk?" he asks. I nod and get up.

Jace just looks at me like I'm broken glass. And maybe, in his eyes, I am.

* * *

><p>We end up going to Jace's house because he doesn't think it's good to be alone since Jon is at a football game.<p>

When we get to his house he goes in the fridge and gets me a water bottle. "Here, Drink it." he commands me. I just take it and swallow it down.

"So what are we going to do until Jon gets home?" I ask Jace as I snuggle into him. He rests his hands on my stomach. Our baby boy kicks knowing that it's his father.

"Well... you are going into my room and resting while I watch a movie or something," Jace replies.

I turn and look at him raising an eyebrow (with no success.) "But... it's only six o'clock?" I tell him.

"Clary, you just fainted from dehydration, you need to rest," he tells me and puts in a movie.

Suddenly I get mad. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" I yell at him.

He looks me over and answers. "I think that I'm your boyfriend who is worried about his girlfriend, who, by the way, is pregnant with his child. And I would like that girlfriend to go upstairs and sleep."

"Well Hunter and I aren't tired," I snap back and glare at him.

He glares back and comes in my face. "Clarissa, you are going to go upstairs and sleep. Now," he says in a deathly tone.

"No," I say and keep glaring.

He looks at me for about a minute before picking me up bridal style and caring me upstairs. "Let me go Jace! Let me go!" I yell and try to fight him but he's already in his bedroom.

He gently puts me on the bed and then says, "Goodnight Clary." I get up and run over to him.

"Jace! I'm not going to sleep!" I scream at him.

"Goddamit Clary! Go to sleep!" he yells back.

"No! You can't order me around Jace I can take care of myself and the baby! I'm not stupid!" I argue back.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Jace says back and then his eyes widen realizing what he said. "C-clary I didn't mean to say that."

Tears fill my eyes and before I know I'm slapping him, and then I am running away from him.

"C-clary!" Jace says and runs after to me. obviously since he is much faster and not pregnant he catches me by the wrist.

I spin around and yell at him again! "Get away from me you jackass!" Then I start running again.

"Clary! How are you going to get home?" I hear him yells behind me.

"I'd rather walk then stay with a shitty father like you!"

* * *

><p>I went to Izzy's house since it was closer to Jace's. right now I am crying while eating a bucket of ice cream.<p>

"I mean how could he say that? I thought he loved Hunter! Apparently not!" I cry.

"Girl, do not let Jace let you down. There are a bunch of teen moms who don't have the father with them. We need to get you over him," Izzy tells me.

"H-how?" I ask.

"Well, every pregnant girl needs a baby shower. We need to give you one before you turn into a whale," she says.

"Too late for that...," I whisper.

"Come on Clary, let me plan your baby shower!" she begs.

"Fine. But it's a boy so no pink!" I tell her.

"Fine," she says and then glares at me. "But one more thing. The Homecoming dance is tonight. Now, it's 6 o'clock we've got two hours to turn ourselves beautiful!"

"No! I am not going to that dance!" I tell her firmly.

"Come on Clary! Magnus and I did not get you that dress so it can sit there and rot!" she says and then drags me to the bathroom.

After two hours you can't tell I've been crying. My hair is in and up do and my eyes are sparkling.

"Clary, this is going to be fun trust me," Izzy tells me.

_I doubt it,_ I think.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the dance and everyone turns their heads and looks at me.<p>

They start whispering about me and I want to hide behind my hair, but then I realize I can't.

'Where's Jace?' one girl says.

'It was just a matter of time before he dumped her sorry ass' another girl says.

Finally I can't take all the talks and stares. "I need to go get some air Izzy," I tell her. She nods and goes to the dance floor.

I leave to gym and go to the quad. I try to control the tears but I can't. What they said was true. Who was I to think that Jace would actually stay with me? I was a blinded, stupid teenage girl.

"Nobody wants to see you cry," I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Sebastian.

"What the hell do you want Sebastian?" I snap at him.

"I want you Clary. Jace doesn't have you anymore so I want to have and I will raise that baby as my own," he tells me.

I open my mouth but a voice interrupts me before I say anything.

"Why the hell do you keep trying to get with _my_ girl dipshit?" I turn around and see Jace glaring murderously at Sebastian.

"Your girl? I heard you dumped her," Sebastian smirks at him.

"No, I just said some words that I regret. I was mad and I didn't know what I was saying," Jace says looking at me.

"Look obviously Clary and her baby don't want you in their li-," Sebastian says but then Jace runs over to him and punches him in the face.

* * *

><p>"You know you're stupid right?" I tell Jace as I put a bag of ice on his eye.<p>

"Yeah I know. I just didn't like him saying all that shit," he replies.

"Some of the stuff he said wasn't wrong though...," I whisper. He looks at me in confusion and I explain. "I don't know if I want you in my life after what you said..."

"Clary, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to protect you and our son. If anything I'm the stupid one. _I'm _the one who got you pregnant. _I'm _the one that pressured you into it. _I'm _the one who forgot to put a condom on. And _I'm _the one who screwed up. Clary... I am so sorry," Jace tells me.

"You really hurt me Jace..." I whisper. He looks down guilty and I keep talking. "Did you know how I felt when you said that? You were one of the only people who didn't judge me for getting pregnant. I thought you really wanted this. With you... it was always a safe zone. You never judged me, you made me feel safe and happy. While everyone was giving me a judgmental look or trying to screw my life... your arms were always there to hold me. To tell me it was going to be okay. And when you called me stupid for getting pregnant... it felt like someone destroyed my safe zone."

"Clary... I know I hurt you. If I can go back and not say that I would. But I want you to know that I would never go back to that day. The day our son was conceived. If I went back I wouldn't bother putting on a condom or stopping it. Because that night we created a new life and I can't imagine my life without him. I know that we are young but I want him. And I want you," Jace tells me. Tears spill over and I shoot myself into his arms. He holds me while I cry and kisses my head.

After a while I stop crying and he kisses me. "We better get you home some you can get some rest," he tells me. This time I don't argue but I don't get up.

"This is my home. In your arms. This is _our_ home," I say and put his hand on my stomach. The baby kicks in agreement.

"I love you Clary."

And in my heart I know he does.

* * *

><p>Simon invited me for coffee the next day and I agree. Things are good with Jace and I. He lets me go to get coffee as long as I don't have any coffee.<p>

I meet Simon outside of Jace's house as he picks me up.

"Hey Fray," he says and gives me a hug. He then looks at my stomach. "Hey Hunter." Hunter kicks as if saying help. Simon apparently feels it because he gives a small chuckle.

We drive to the coffee shop talking about the weirdest things ever. Finally we arrive at the coffee shop and I have to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Si... can you go get the coffee while I go to the bathroom?" I ask him.

He laughs and nods. As I leave I hear him say 'Oh the wonders of having a pregnant best friend.'

After I do my business I go wash my hands. I notice a woman staring at me curiously.

"Um... can I help you with something?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Yes. You must be Clarissa Fray," she says and offers me her hand.

I just look at it confused and she slowly pulls it back. "How do you know my name?" I ask her.

"Well... you are the only pregnant teenager in this town," she answers.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"I want your baby."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: ****ehh... not my best and it's shorter. I went through a little's writer block and I had a lot of stuff to do. Now guys I know I made a promise to you guys about updating more and I will but I do have a life. I missed a week of school and that's A LOT to make up. I have my friends and I joined drama. Please be patient and when I update then I will update. By the way I will not update on the weekend of March 23 because of THE HUNGER GAMES! I have been waiting FOREVER! I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Hm... who is this mysterious lady?**

**Now thank you for reading!**

**Read, Review, Rate, Favorite, and Subscribe ~ love Beauty 3**

**_Updated Day: March 7, 2012 :)_**


	18. Our Baby

**A/N:**** I AM SOOOO SORRY! Everything has been hectic! I have no shame saying this, but my life has been revolved around the hunger games the past two weeks.**

**On to the story! By the way, sorry it's short.**

**_Playlist:_**

**_Dark Shadows by T-Bone Burnett_**

**_Eyes Open by Taylor Swift_**

"Wh-what?" I stumble with my words because the offer is so abnormal.

"Sorry if that was just like an outburst, but Clary... Do you really think you are capable of raising this baby? I mean I can see that you can do so much. Wouldn't this baby just stop you from what you're doing?" she tells me.

I look at her strangely for about a minute until I finally muster up some words. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I am sorry for not telling you earlier. My name is Sadie Harrison," she tells.

"Well, why do you want my baby?" I ask her cautiously.

"Well... me and my husband, Rick, have been trying to have children the past couple of month but I found out yesterday that it is impossible for me to have any children. I don't want to tell my husband, because he's been wanting children for so long. I-I don' have the heart to tell him," she explains to me. "And when I found out that there was pregnant teen here I thought that you could give me your baby."

"You want me to give you _my _baby?" I say appalled.

"Clary, be realistic. You're only a junior. Do you want to spend your senior year with a baby attached to your hip? What about your dreams? You can't accomplish them with a baby. And do you really think that the baby daddy is going to stay?" she tells me.

"Jace is going to stay. He would not miss a second of his son's life unless he had to!" I yell getting angry.

"Oh... so it's a boy? That makes me want the baby more," she tells me.

"Look, I am keeping my son. Jace is going to be there with me. All the way," I tell her.

"Do you think he will be there when that baby is crying in the middle of the night? He's going to leave sooner or later,," she replies.

"Shut up! Jace loves me and our son! You are not getting _our_ son!" I yell at her as tears form in my eyes.

She glares at me before saying. "I am going to get that baby. No matter what." And with that she leaves.

**_Ds_**

Jace invites me over to his house after I have my coffee with Simon. Simon could tell that something was wrong but he didn't ask or push it. I agree to go over to Jace's house but I am reluctant about telling him about Sadie.

I arrive to his house and he just smiles and kisses me.

"Woah," I say after the long kiss. "Is there a reason why you wanted to see me so suddenly?"

"I got a job," he tells me and smiles. "I mean we are going to need money for Hunter and I needed to step up so I went looking around and the movie theater near here hired me," he explains.

"Jace that's so amazing!" I say and hug him. Hunter kicks between us.

Jace pulls away and gets on his knees so he in front of my stomach. He puts his hands on it and Hunter kicks some more. "You hear that Hunter? You're going to get all the toys you want now," Jace says and kisses my stomach.

I see now that I can't let Sadie take our son away. All I see in Jace's eyes is pure love. I don't want that gone. I'm about to tell him about Sadie until he interrupts me.

"I want to celebrate Clary. Let's go to the Halloween Carnival," he tells me. I just fake a smile and nod.

The carnival is a little far from where we live. I don't tell Jace about Sadie at all and the guilt is eating me up. When we get to the carnival it's full of people. Some of them stare at with such disgust I shy away into Jace's arms. He glares at everyone who looks at me.

"Come on Clary, don't be bothered by them. Want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" he asks and I nod, afraid that if I speak my voice will waver.

But when we get there the man stops us.

"Excuse me, is she pregnant?" he asks and Jace nods. "Sorry but I can't let her on."

"We'll be careful," I say but he shakes his head and lets other people in.

Jace and I walk away and go look for somewhere else. We try and go on other rides but like the guy they won't let me on. After being told five times I can't go on, it finally started to upset me.

"It's alright Clary. They're worried for Hunter," Jace reassures me as we walk around.

"I know that Jace. It's just sometimes I feel so weak and useless," I tell him.

Jace suddenly stops and looks at me. "Clary, you are anything but weak and useless. I mean look at you. You are going through so much, and it's my fault-,"

"It wasn't your fault," I snap at him.

"Yes it was! If I could have been smarter or less horny then maybe you wouldn't be going through hell," he screams at me and kicks a rock nearby. He goes to a bench and sits down.

After a minute I go over and follow him. "Jace, no matter what you think, I know it's not your fault," I reassure him.

"Yes it is Clary," he whispers.

"Okay then. It's your fault that I am going to get a beautiful baby boy. Even if I'm only sixteen. There are some good things coming out of this Jace," I tell him. He looks at me with hurt eyes and I take his hand and put it on my stomach. "Never think of this as a mistake. Think of it as a blessing."

He smiles and brings me down to kiss him. After a minute we pull away and smile at each other. "Come on. We're at a carnival we should have some fun. Even if we can't get on some rides," Jace tells me and takes my hand.

We start playing games and he even wins me a big teddy bear like in all the cliché movies. After an hour we go and buy some ice cream and a thought comes to me.

"Jace?" I ask and he looks up from his ice cream. "Why were you always so jealous of Sebastian?"

He hesitates a moment before answering. "I guess I was just angry. I mean I've loved you ever since I was eight. And suddenly this new guy comes in and he charms you so easily. I guess I was always jealous that he got to you sooner than I did," he admits.

I look at him and say, "Well, you have me now."

He smiles and replies, "And I'm not letting you go."

**_Ehk3_**

As I'm walking to Art class I hear crying from the Janitor's closet. I stop and open it and find Aline on the floor crying.

She looks up and glares at me. "What do you want? What more could you possibly want?" she yells at me.

"I want answer. I at least can have that," I say.

"And why should I give them to you? You ruined my life!" she screeches.

"If I recall, you ruined mine first. I was angry at you for doing what you did that day," I explain.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" she asks.

"There's something that's been bugging me. If you're a... lesbian, then why were you always trying to take Jace away from me?" I ask her.

She waits a couple of minutes before answering. "Sebastian made me."

"Sebastian?" I ask confused.

"Yeah. He's my cousin you know," she says. _Of course I know that _I think. "He found out one day coming to my house. I was with Helen and he saw us... kissing. He said if I didn't do what he wanted he would tell everyone. He said to try and get Jace away from you. I guess it was all for nothing now."

"Do you know what Sebastian wants?" I ask her confused with all of this new information.

"H-he never told me, but he did tell me he wants Jace gone for good. And he will do anything to make it happen."

**_Sdojs_**

After drama rehearsal I go home and am not surprised to find Jon gone. He's always out either studying or looking for colleges around here. I feel kind of bad because the only reason he's staying is because he wants to be with me and his nephew.

I go over to the refrigerator and try to look for something to eat. I decide to make fettuccine for me and Hunter. For a month now I've been craving everything possible. At least what I'm craving now is normal. Last week I made Jon get me pickled flavored ice cream, and broccoli at three in the morning. He never found pickled flavored ice cream so he just got vanilla and a bunch of pickles.

After I finish making my dinner I decide to save some for Jon.

Just as I'm about to get a bowl to put it in I feel something hard against my head. I fall to the floor and that's when I realize that someone is holding me back. I struggle against their arms, but they put something on my mouth. That's when I pass out.

**A/n:**** Eh. Not my best sorry guys.**

**Anyways, who saw the Hunger games? It was freakin awesome! I've seen it 6 times so far... seeing it for my 7 time tomorrow and my 8th Saturday. God, I'm obsessed. **

**I have a question for you all. I want to get to know my readers, so what's your all-time favorite book, (other than The Mortal Instruments of course) and what's you favorite character? I am a very curious person lol. **

**My all-time favorite book is The Hunger Games. And my Favorite character would have to be Peeta. Although Mortal Instruments is number deux! Lol I'm obsessed with Josh and Peeta :3. Trust me, ask Kristifa ;).**

**Anyways, until next time!**

**Review, Rate, Favorite, Subscribe! ~ Beauty :)**

**_Updated Day: April 3, 2012 :)_**


	19. Stupid Smiles

**A/N: Hi... I am uber super-duper duper sorry guys! Everything just went crazy! I had my school play to do then I had to do a lot of studying for exams but I'm almost done! Today (I'm writing this Thursday I don't know if I'll be done by today) was my second to last day of school! Just tomorrow and I will officially be a sophomore! Yeah! Enough stalling on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Roots Before Branches by Glee**_

_**Girl On Fire by Arshad**_

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and I see that I'm inside a farm. I look around and see I'm lying on hay. How the hell did I get here? I think. I don't really remember what happened.<p>

Suddenly I see hear a door opening behind me. I look and see it's Sadie, A.K.A crazy lady who wants my son. She smiles at me like she hasn't done anything bad at all. "Hello, Clary how are you feeling?" she asks me.

"Wha... Where the hell am I?" I yell at her.

"Oh Clary, please don't stress out, You'll hurt my baby," she says calmly. Her hand comes out to touch my stomach. I try to smack it away and that's when I realize that my hands are tied behind me.

"Excuse me? Your baby? This is Jace and I's baby. He does not belong to you! I am carrying him and I am going to keep him," I tell her with venom in my voice.

She just keeps smiling at me. "Clary, that's where you're wrong, I'm going to keep you in here until you give birth to my son. Then I will take him and you can keep being a teenager," she explains.

"Are you fucking crazy? You are not getting my baby. Jace is going to know that I'm missing and so will my friends! You can't keep me in here for three months!" I screech. Hunter is kicking like crazy and I know that I shouldn't be stressing myself but I can't help it.

"That's where your wrong Clary," Sadie says and then leaves me alone with the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV<strong>

It's been an entire day and I haven't talked to Clary at all. I start worrying and call Izzy. She picks up after three rings.

"Hello" I hear her voice over my phone.

"Hey, Iz, it's me Jace. Listen have you seen Clary today?"

"No, I haven't seen her at all actually," she tells me and I tell her thanks and hang up. I call Simon and he says the same thing Izzy says.

Now I'm really starting to worry. I decide to go over to her house. Maybe she's just having another lazy day. She's been having a lot of those since her stomach is getting bigger and bigger.

I smile in my mind as I think that her stomach is swelling because my baby is growing inside of her. This thought just makes me drive faster to her house.

Once I got there I knocked on the door and waited. Finally after a minute Jon opened the door

"Ummm... hey Jace," he tells me staring me down.

"Have you seen Clary? She hasn't talked to me at all and nobody has seen her all day," I tell him.

"Clary left a note saying that she was going to New Jersey for some art thing for school," he tells me.

"But she would have told me...," I say to myself. My brain is confused with all of this. "Can I see the note?" I ask and he nods and invites me in. Jon goes to kitchen and comes back, handing me the note. I read it over and over again.

Jon, I am going to an art convention with mom and Luke I'll be back in a couple of days. Clary.

I look at Jon. "Have you called your mom yet?" I ask him.

"No... I'm still not on good terms with her," he says.

"Well then call her unless you want to be responsible if something happens to Clary and my son. Also known as your little sister and your nephew," I order him. He takes out his phone and calls her.

"Hey mom, it's Jon," he speaks into the phone. She must be saying something because he doesn't say anything else. "Yeah, ok, hey are you in New Jersey yet?" She talks again and his brows furrow. "Wait, what do you mean your at your house? Where's Clary?"

I snatch the phone from him and talk to her. "Mrs. Fray Clary left a note that said that she was going to New Jersey for an art convention with you and Luke," I tell her.

"Jace, I haven't seen or talked to Clary in three days," she tells me. I drop the phone and Jon picks it up and keeps talking to her.

I just stand there, not saying anything. Only one thought goes through my head.

Clary and my son are missing

* * *

><p>In all honesty it feels like I've been here for a week but I've only been here for two day.<p>

After four hours Sadie comes back with that ridiculous smile still on her face. "Hi Clary, is there anything you're craving?" she asks.

"Your head. On a stick. On fire," I say and glare at her. Her smile disappears for a split second before she laughs and puts her hand my stomach. I glare at her more.

"How about Chinese?" she asks and Hunter kicks hard, making me wince. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back."

After five minutes she comes back with Chinese and feeds me. "You know, this would be easier if you just untied me," I tell her.

"Yes, but if I do that then you'll try and escape. I'm not stupid," she tells me and feeds me again.

I swallow and look at her. "Are you sure? I mean if you're so smart then why don't you just adopt a baby? Why can't you have a baby with no parents? Why do you have to have mine?"

Her eyes look down in shame but then she looks back up. "Clary I know that this doesn't make any-," she starts but I cut her off.

"It doesn't! I've told you I want my baby and now you're putting me here against my will, and think I'm going to watch you take my baby? What kind of person do you think you are? Taking a child away from two people have grown to love it? I don't care how young I am! My son has been inside me for six months and I have grown to love it unconditionally and I haven't even heard his cry or seen his face. And you've trapped me here to take me and Jace's happiness away?" I scream at her. Finally that stupid smile is gone from her face.

"You think I don't know that? I know that this is bad. I know that what I'm doing is horrible and wrong and I am so sorry," she whispers to me.

"Then why are you doing it?" I ask her harshly, and then she breaks down crying.

"I don't want to be doing this! But I have to!," she sobs.

"No, you don't," I say.

"Yes I do! If I don't my husband will die! And i-I love him so much," she screams at me.

There's a moment of silence before I speak again. "What do you mean your husband will die?" I ask her.

She waits a moment but then she looks up at me with teary eyes. "Sebastian Verlac put me up to it. I am so sorry. He said if I didn't my husband would die. At first I thought he was crazy but a week ago my husband was put in the hospital and it was because of him," she explains. I just stare at her for a moment. She's about to speak up when the door opens and there's Sebastian.

"Sadie I think it's time you go. Now," he says and she gets up and leaves.

He comes over to me and put his cold hand on my stomach. "Hi Clary, how have you been?" he asks with a smile.

"Oh just fine you know. Being kidnapped by some lunatic who wants to steal my baby was the highlight of my week. By the way get your hand off my fucking stomach," I growl at him.

He just smirks at me and says, "Oh Clary your feisty stubbornness was one of the reason I loved you. And it's one of the reason I want you back."

"For the millionth time Sebastian I don't want to get back together with you. I'm with Jace and I love him," I tell him.

"Do you really Clary? I think that you just want to be with him for your son. So your son can have both his biological parents because you never had the perfect American family, and you want to give that for your son don't you?" he says.

I just stare him and listen to what he's saying. It's true I want Hunter to have both me and Jace but was it because I never had both my parents?

Sebastian sees the confusion in my eyes and smiles. "See Clary all I have to do is get rid of that baby and then you and I will be together again," he explains.

"I will never be with you Sebastian! I want my baby and I want to raise him with the love of my life, Jace," I scream at him.

Then the door bursts open again and police barge in with Jace behind them. I feel tears well up in my eyes because I know that Jace will never leave and forget about me. The police come and grab Sebastian away and Jace comes over to me and unties me, then brings me to his chest.

I hug him back and cry onto his shoulder it isn't until I feel water on my neck that I know he's crying too. He pulls away and takes my face in his hands. He wipes away my tears but they just keep coming. I let my forehead rest against his and our tears mesh together.

"I thought I lost you forever," he says in strained voice.

I shake my head and kiss him with so much passion. Then I pull away and whisper, "You're never going to lose me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Awwww fluffy! Anyways again. I am so sorry for that almost two month wait! I swear since tomorrow is my last day I will update much more frequently in summer!**

**Anyways... QUESTION TIME! Ok... hmm... what's a question... oh! I've got one! What's your favorite superhero? (DC or Marvel it doesn't matter) Mine is Captain America ;) Now that is one sexy soldier ;D. **

**By the way ya'll thank you so much for getting me up to three hundred reviews! I've always thought it would be impossible to get a hundred! Thanks so much! Naked Josh Hutcherson poster for all of you who reviewed ;D!**

**Well until next time (Which won't be as long I promise) I hope you enjoy this story! Only a couple more chapters... Lol I actually think there are like ten or fifteen more chapters... she has to finish her junior year :)**

**Remember to Subscribe, Favorite, and REVIEW! ~ Beauty :)**

**_Updated Day: May 24, 2012 :)_**


	20. Bye Bye Brother

**A/N**:** Hey guys! I know its been three weeks... I think? I don't keep track of time once school is over but I am sorry I said I would update more but then I got sidetracked. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Playlist:<em>**

**_Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru_**

**_Passion/My Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru_**

**_Just a Game by Birdy_**

* * *

><p>"Ok Clary, everything seems good and healthy. You got enough to eat and your baby boy is doing well. He is the right size he should be at six months," Aunt Kelly tells me. I'm at the hospital for my monthly check up on Hunter. It's been a couple of days since I was saved from Sebastian. From what I hear he's currently in a youth detention center in New Jersey and Jace and I couldn't be happier with that.<p>

"So Hunter is fine?" I ask her.

"Well yes but don't get stressed out again or he could be in danger okay?" Aunt Kelly tells me and I nod.

I walk out of the room and see Jon there giving me a sad smile. He pulls me into a hug and I smell his scent. Ever since I was kidnapped he was always blaming himself, saying how he should have known and if it wasn't for him I could've been dead along with Hunter. He leads me to the car and we drive in silence.

"Jon, you know you shouldn't feel guilty. We're fine," I tell him.

He keeps his eyes on the road but answers me, "I know Clare-bear but I can't believe I was so stupid to not notice you were gone or to leave you alone."

"You were out looking at colleges. Speaking of which how are the colleges looking," I ask trying to change the subject.

"I found a really good college with a great football team and it's really close to home so that means I'll be able to see you and Hunter a lot. I just need to be accepted," he tells me and stops at a red light. He turns to me and starts fixing my hair a little bit. I give him a confused look. "Jace is at home and I don't want you to kill me because your hair looks horrible."

I don't know if I should smile or be worried. Ever since I came back Jace has been more over protective than usual. I know I shouldn't blame him but I do want some space.

When we get home I see Jace standing at the door smiling. I don't have to fake a smile as I go over to him and kiss him. Afterwards we go inside and go to my room. As we lay on my bed he puts his hand on my stomach and feels Hunter kick. "How did it go at your appointment?" Jace asks.

"Aunt Kelly says that he's doing healthy at six months but I still can't stress out," I tell him.

"Are you going to work today?" he asks after a minute of silence.

"Nope, Luke gave me a break today. I guess he feels bad for because I always get swollen ankles during work," I tell him.

"Maybe you should quit," Jace suddenly says. I turn to him and look at him like he has two heads. "I'm just saying. You get swollen ankles and I know you are uncomfortable. I'm just worried that it's too much stress."

"Jace I need that money, I think I can handle a few uncomfortable days," I tells him.

"I don't think you can Clary. I mean you are at a point where everything is uncomfortable and I don't want you stressing."

"The only thing that's making me stressed is you. Ever since I got back you've been more protective than usual. And I love you and all Jace but I need my space," I say.

"Well I'm sorry for being over protective it's just that my girlfriend got kidnapped and I thought you were dead! I didn't know what I was going to do without you. You are my world and you are carrying our son and I don't want to ever feel like that again. I want to know that I can come over and hold you in my arms and that you will always be safe," Jace finishes and I just snuggle back into him.

"I'm sorry Jace. I know you were worried but... it's just too much sometimes," I explain. He just nods and tightens his hold on me.

"What are we going to do? In a couple of months he's going to be born and I don't want to miss a moment in his life," he says.

"Well, you're only a couple minutes away," I reassure him.

"Yeah, but I want the full experience you know? I want to come home and see both of you and just feel like a family."

"Jace, I know you want to move in but there's only enough room for me, Hunter and Jon and I know Jon doesn't want us sleeping in the same bed no matter what. Also I think he is having a hard time with college and me and Hunter. He needs me too," I say and give him a light kiss. He then starts making it fiercer and rolls onto of me. I pull away out of breath and say, "Jace, Jon is downstairs, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I know how to be quiet," he smirks and goes to my neck.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys we are going to do You're the one that I want! Clary Jace please get onto the stage! Start off at I'm all choked up." Mrs. Long says.<p>

We get into positions with everyone around us and start.

"I'm all choked up," Jace says as Danny.

"Tell me about it stud," I say. The music starts playing.

**(A/N:** **Clary- Bold,** _Jace- Italic_, **_Both- italic and bold)_**

_"I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!_

**You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true.**  
><strong>Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.<strong>

_**You're the one that I want. (you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey. The one that I want. (you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey. The one that I want (you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.**_

**If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction. Feel your way.**

_I better shape up,'cause you need a man_  
><strong>I need a man who can keep me satisfied.<strong>  
><em>I better shape up if I'm gonna prove<em>  
><strong>you better prove that my faith is justified.<strong>  
><em>Are you sure?<em>  
><strong><em>Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.<em>**

**_You're the one that I want. (you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey. The one that I want. (you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want),o, o, oo The one I need. Oh, yes indeed._**

**_You're the one that I want. (you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey. The one that I want. (you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want),o, o, oo The one I need. Oh, yes indeed._**

**_You're the one that I want. (you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey. The one that I want. (you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want),o, o, oo The one I need. Oh, yes indeed."_**

After we're done I'm a little bit of breath. Everyone claps and Jace and I bow playfully.

"Clary can you come here for a minute?" Mrs. Long asks me. I nod and go over to her,  
>"Clary... you are amazing at this role, I know that you were born to play it... but I'm worried. You are six and a half months pregnant and you will be more than 7 months when the play is. Are you sure you can do it?" she says.<p>

"Mrs. Long I know that I will be 7 months and 3 quarters pregnant but I know I can do this. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm weak. I'm not and I know I can do this," I tell her.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Mrs. Long smiles at me and then goes to the stage,. "Ok everybody! Today was a good day! We are ready but we still need to fix some stuff! The props people need to know when to come up and some people still need to memorize their lines but it's ok! Guys we have one month left! Mark December 9th on your calendars because that is a big day! Okay you all are free to leave!" she finishes and everyone gets their stuff.

I start to get my stuff until two girls come to me.

"You know, it's kind of weird. Sandy is supposed all pure and sweet... so why are you playing her?" one of the girl says. The other one laughs and they both leave.

I just sit on one of the chairs and try not to cry. Their comment hurt a little but these hormones are making me cry at everything. Izzy comes over to me after a minute of trying to control my hormones.

"Don't listen to them. They are just bitches. Listen I've been meaning to talk to you about something," she tells me and I tell her to go on. "Okay, well you are obviously having a baby so that means you need a baby shower! And I'd be really happy if you let me plan it!"

"Sure Izzy you can plan but make sure it's after Thanksgiving," I tell her.

"Of course! So everyone can get good deals on your baby shower presents after black Friday!" Izzy exclaims and goes off to kiss Simon.

* * *

><p>I'm rearranging books on the shelf when Luke comes over to me. "Hey Clary do you have a minute?" he asks and I nod and go over to him. He gestures for me to sit down and I do.<p>

"Your mom asked me to ask you if you would like it if you, Jace and Jon come over for thanksgiving," he asks nervously.

"Of course we'd like to come over! I feel like I don't talk to you or her that much," I tell him and smile.

"Ok then I'll tell her."

* * *

><p>Jace, Jon and I all walk into my mother's house and smell the turkey in the oven. My mouth water as I remember all the past Thanksgivings. "Clary Jace Jon! It's so good to see you all!" my mom exclaims and hugs us. She talks about her paintings while we wait to be seated. Once we are we all say grace and start eating. "So Clary, are you going to move in with Jace?" my mother suddenly asks.<p>

"Umm... no I already have all of Hunter's stuff at Jon and I's house and Jace is only a couple minutes away," I answer.

"Well what are you going to do about school?" she asks.

"I haven't really thought about I guess. I mean I'm not going to drop out I know that but I haven't really figured out the schedule I guess," I reply.

"Well if no one can babysit Hunter then you will need to put him in Daycare and that costs a lot of money," she says. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable and find Jace's hands under the table. "I seriously recommend that Jace moves in though. It will be easier for everyone."

"But Mom Jon is there and I don't think he will like it if Jace and I share a room," I say.

"Well isn't there three rooms in your apartment?" she asks.  
>"Yeah but that's for me, Jon, and Hunter," I say.<p>

"Actually Clare-Bear I have something to say," Jon suddenly says. "I found an apartment close by. It's near the college I'm going to and it's close to home."

"Wait you got into the college?" I say in shock. He gives me a small smile and nods. I go over to him and give him a hug. "Wait... you are moving out?" I realize and pull away from his embrace.

"Well yeah, I mean I can afford the apartment and Jace can move in to help you with Hunter," Jon says.  
>"But I don't think I can afford the apartment. I mean with Hunter coming I need help with this Jon," I tell him.<p>

"Well Jace can help you and I already talked to mom and she said she's going to help you. Clary I don't need to be taken care of anymore," he says.

"But I do! I need you Jon! I want to come home and see you every day!" I cry while tears stream down my face.

"Clare-Bear I'm growing up. You are having a baby. I promise I will visit almost every day if I can but you need to let go okay?" Jon asks me and I shake my head and run back to my house.

Which in a couple of days will be empty of Jon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again for not updating but as I said before I've been sidetracked. And it's actually kind of pathetic. I have been playing Kingdom Hearts since I got out of school. At first I thought it was going to be like every other times I played it where I would quit at the beginning but nope I kept playing and playing and I still am playing... I am actually about to go play... -_- I am pathetic. Also I was going to update Monday but my ex boyfriend texted me asking if I believed he was a werewolf... I have an odd life.**

**Anyways, Hi Kristifa! I miss you! I really hope you are having fun with guard and I miss it! Tell Frankie and Mickey I miss them too! And hopefully you are happy that Sebastian is in jail so you won't need to do anything bad to him yet ;) **  
><strong>Also there was this review I got yesterday and it was the sweetest thing ever on how I was one of the best mortal instrument stories? That means so much to me! So thank you Colormestupid3 :). This chapter is dedicated to you!<strong>

**Question of the day! It's actually questionS of the day! **  
><strong>Ok Question number one: What is your favorite part in this entire fanfic? My favorite part is probably when Clary and Jace see Hunter for the first time in the sonogram. I don't know why I just love that part!<strong>

**Second Question: What is your favorite Game(Any type of game, video, computer, or even an app)? Mine is of course Kingdom Hearts! Number one and two... and chain of memories and all of them! It's such an amazing game! And I just love Sora! Is it weird to like a cartoon character? Ehh I don't care I still love him!**

**Okay well until next time!**

**Review, Subscribe, and Favorite!~ Beauty :)**

_**Updated Day: June 13, 2012 :)**_


	21. The Play is Here!

**A/N:** **Hi! I am so sorry for the shortness :/**

_**Playlist: **_

_**Everytime We Touch by Cascada**_

_**A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**_

* * *

><p>I look around the living room and see boxes fill up the room. I watch as Jon places another box in front of me.<p>

"Come on Clare-Bear you haven't talked to me in a week," Jon tells me out of breath. "The truck is coming in a couple of hours, I want to talk to you before I go."

"Well, if you want to talk to me then don't go," I snap at him.

"Clare-bear... you know I have to. You're having a baby and I'm going to college in a couple of months. We knew that I wouldn't be staying with you forever," Jon reassures me.

"Yeah, but you're leaving when I need you most," I say.

"You know you don't need me as much as you need Jace. I mean he is Hunter's father. I mean what would that mean to him if I was here with you and Hunter spending more time with both of ya'll. He wouldn't feel like a good father, and sure I would feel like an amazing uncle, which no matter what I will be, but that kid needs him more than me," Jon says.

"Yeah but I need you! You've always been there for me no matter what and in about a month and a half is when my life is going to get so complicated and that's when you decide to bail out?" I yell at him.

"I'm not bailing out! Look, I'm going to be fifteen or twenty minutes away and I swear I will come over and visit. Actually I'm going to visit so much that you're going to get tired of me. I will always be there for you no matter what Clare-Bear. I've been with you through this pregnancy and I will be with you through the birth and through your son's years. I don't care if the nurse says you only get one person in the delivery room and you want it to be Jace. I will beat the shit out of the nurses and go in there and hold your hand all the way. You're my little sister and I am never going to abandon you," Jon finally finishes and I break down in his arms. After a couple of minutes of crying and him patting my back I pull away and give him a small smile.

"I still don't like that you're moving away but at least Jace is moving in and I can get a lot more alone time with him," I finish with a giggle.

"Maybe I shouldn't move...," Jon says and I laugh and hug him again.

* * *

><p>"Clary! My god you are huge!" Izzy says as she walks into my house.<p>

"Izzy...? What are you doing here?" I ask with a yawn.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Izzy yells.

"Umm... what did I forget?" I ask again.

"Your baby shower is today!" she yells.

My eyes pop open and I realize she's right. "Oh shit! Izzy I am so sorry I forgot with everything going on!"

"It's fine just get ready the guests will be here in three hours," Izzy tells me and pushes me into my room. After I get dressed and ready I go out to help Izzy with the setup although I can't do much so I call my mom and she comes over to help us.

I just sit back and watch them do everything, there are some upsides about being pregnant.

Finally the guests come and I am relieved that I recognize all of them. The shower goes by fun but I spend most of my time at the food table.

"Ok guys! It's time for some games!" Izzy announces. "Ok, so this game you guys will come up and guess how much toilet paper can fit around Clary's belly."

Everyone comes up and tries to wrap the toilet paper around my stomach but everybody's is either too long or too short. Finally Jon comes up and tries to do it. Simon, Jace, Conan, and Jon are the only guys here. Izzy basically dragged Simon here. Jace, Conan and Jon came because they wanted to be with me.

Jon surprisingly gets the measurements right.

"Congrats Jon! You win this!" Izzy tells him and gives him a piece of paper.

"Hell yeah! I just won... a 50% off coupon on bras at Victoria's Secret...," Jon says and everyone starts to laugh.

After some more games it's time to open presents. As I look at the clothes I can't believe that they're so tiny. Is he really going to fit in it? I mean I know newborns are small but this small?

The guest leave and I'm alone with Jace outside on the back porch and Izzy, Simon, Conan, and Jon are cleaning up inside.

I snuggle into to him and close my eyes.

"Can you believe it? He's going to be here in a while...," Jace says. I open my eyes and look at him to see he's looking down at me.

"Yeah... we're going to be parents," I reply.

"It's scary but at the same time it's kind of exciting. I can't wait to see him or hold him. I don't want to miss a moment of his life," Jace says.

The next day Jace moves in.

* * *

><p>It's finally December 9th. It's the night of the play. My hands are shaking with nerves as I put on my blonde wig. After I finish getting ready I go out and see Mrs. Long.<p>

"Okay guys tonight is the night... you guys have been working so hard on this and don't be afraid to give it your all. I am so proud of all the hard work you guys have put," Mrs. Long says. Everyone claps and cheers and then we all get into positions, then the curtains open.

Everything is going great and the only thing that bothers me is that some of the people notice I am pregnant and get this shocked look. I'm wearing a poodle skirt that starts below my breast and flows out. Although during You're the one that I want I have to change into an outfit that obviously shows my stomach.  
>Finally we are at the last song and I listen to Mrs. Long and give it my all.<p>

**(A/N:** **Clary and Jace- bold,** _Clary, Jace, Izzy Simon, and Conan- Italics._ All- Underlined, **Guys- bold underlined, _Girls- Bold Italic.)_**

**"We go together like rama lama lama ke ding a de dinga a dong remembered for ever like shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom**  
><strong>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop<strong>  
><strong>That's the way it should be Wha oooh yeah!<strong>

We're one of a kind Like dip di-dip di-dip Doo-bop a doo-bee doo Our names are signed Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop We'll always be like one Wa-wa-wa-waaa! When we go out at night And stars are shinin' bright Up in the skies above Or at the high school dance Where you can find romance Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy shoo-by doo-wop she-bop Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom

**A wop ba-ba lu-mop**

_**A wop bam boom**_

We're for each other like A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom Just like my brother is Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop We'll always be together Wha oooh yeah! We'll always, be together We'll always be together We'll always be together A wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom!"

Everyone stands up and claps as we all bow. Mrs. Long comes from backstage and we all clap, then she takes one of the mics. "If you all could be so kindly to hear one of our leads, Clary, she has something she wants to tell all of you," Mrs. Long finishes and hands me the mic. Everyone else goes backstage, including Jace.

I look out to the crowd and talk, a little out of breath from dancing and singing, "Hi... well I hope you all enjoyed the show, I sure loved performing it. It was a fun experience." I feel Hunter kick me sharply and there's a pain in my back that has been there for about an hour so I ignore and keep talking. "And as I was performing the show I looked out to the crowd and I knew some of you knew that I was pregnant. I saw shocked faces and some were ever disgusted but it didn't really bother me. I'm sure if your kid goes to this school that maybe one of them told you about a pregnant girl... and that's me... but I don't care what they say. And I just want all of you to know-" my breath is taken away as I feel Hunter kick again, but this time harder.

I try to talk again but he keeps on giving me painful kicks and I'm out of breath. The pain is my back becomes sharper and I feel like I'm being tortured. Hunter gives me another kick and I feel water go from between my legs and splash again the floor.

Everyone starts panicking and I can only form one thought: _My water just broke._

**A/N: WHAT THE HELL? Hee hee. Sorry that it's short... :/**

**Anyways! I didn't know a lot of ya'll even KNEW about Kingdom hearts! Haha yes I am still obsessed about it... I have been obsessed for like seven years. MY CHILDHOOD WILL NEVER BE OVER! Haha Just kidding it's not just my childhood it's part of my future lol. See when I get obsessed with something... I obsess HARD. Haha so I'm going to answer some of the reviews since it's pretty hard to send you a PM on my iPod because that's where I read fanfics and get your reviews.**

**Air1997: asjkdjklf That is the only game that I don't have! You are so lucky! I don't have a PSP and it's only available in PSP D: also Dream Drop Distance is on 3ds and I don't have that either! Lol I'm screwed xD**

**Colormestupid3: are you kidding me? That was one of the sweetest reviews I ever got! I just had to dedicate it to you! Haha I was never going to give up on this story it's just school went crazy! I had the play and exams and I was like ughhh! And it will come to an end but don't forget the sequel! And I have never played that game... but I might just because you said it was good! And I love KH 1! I even love it more than the second one. Lol. And also I read EVERY review. No matter what. Lol the other day I got a review in my email and my phone buzzed while I was on the treadmill and I took it out and read it and was laughing so hard I tripped... lol.**

**Eebzie: haha I've been in love with those songs for a long time I'm surprised they haven't been on the playlist earlier. Lol but yes I most likely put it there cuz my obsession has started again :B.**

**Musicluvr10: yeah I know although sometimes I wish my sister would just leave now that she's working and I barely see her I miss her so it is hard for some people :). Aww I really loved writing that part :D. and I love sims 2 & 3! Altho my was also so slow and it did that and I got a family laptop but my parents don't want me to add it but sometimes I do when my best friend is over and then I uninstall it lol. We make Clary and Jace a lot on sims xD.**

**xXRedPokerGirlxX: psshh! I love how everyone always says something about my love for Sora xD he's just so amazing and funny and cute and brave!Unf I just love him! But I do love me some Roxas sometimes ;). Haha I'm playing chain of memories and while writing this chapter I was playing 358/2 days although I'm stuck at Saix... :/**

**chelsel: asksjd all of you are just too sweet! Haha I wish I had someone like Jace :) book characters are so much better... I have not played Zelda in over nine years! So I have no idea what it's about :/.**

**Ontigirl: Everyone loves that part! Our hero :). I have not played finaly fantasy but I do know the characters... lol cuz of Kingdom hearts... but there are so many! I don't know which is the first xD and I love coinkiedinks! Haha I actually love it when my reviewers ramble :) it makes me laugh and smile. Haha I don't care if they tell me their whole life story I would read it all!**

**NephilimLover437: your reviews just made me crack up so much and I am so glad that you like my stories so much :)**

**Anyways...**  
><strong>Question of the day!:<strong>  
><strong>What is your favorite childhood memory?<strong>

**Lol mine is when I was about ten and I was playing Kingdom Hearts 1 and trying to beat it. it was summer so it was hot and I couldn't beat Riku/Ansem and then I finally got so close that I started to freak out and ran into the next room (parent's room) and I turned on the t.v and High school musical was playing and I watched it and then I'm like ughh I have to finish Riku so I ran back and forth and freaked out everytime Riku turns psycho1 lol since it was hot I also ran to get a cold towel and slapped myself to cool me off... lol**

**Sorry about my rambling author's note! Lol I have no one to talk to in summer... :( lol jk but until next time!**

_**Updated Date: June 22, 2012 :)**_


	22. The Zipper Of The Dress

**A/N:** **hee hee. Has it been a month already? Opps :( sorry guys. But on with the story since I left you in bad place last time...**

**_Playlist:_**

**_I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith(Hunter Parrish version)_**

**_Love Like Woe by The Ready Set_**

********

* * *

><p><p>

Everybody starts gasping and I don't comprehend what's going on until Hunter kicks me back into reality. "My water just broke," I whisper to myself and that's when the pain comes in and I gasp.

Suddenly Jace comes out panicked. "Clary are you ok?" he asks worried.

The pain hurts so much and tears come into my eyes that I shake my head. Then Aunt Kelly comes up the stage from the audience and looks over me.

"Jace you have to get Clary to the hospital, right now," she commands him.

"What? Why?" he asks worried and confused.

"She's in labor Jace," Aunt Kelly tells him.

All of a sudden Jace is picking me up and taking me from the auditorium. As we pass Jon he stops and tells him, "Jon, I need you to go to our house and get the blue baby bag from our closet and fill it with diapers baby clothes and the necessities... actually ask Isabelle to help you ok?" Jon nods and goes to get Isabelle.

Finally we get to Jace's car and he puts me in the passenger seat and buckles me in. The pain or I guess a contraction hits me again and a tear falls down. Jace kisses it away and gets in the driver's seat.

We drive to the hospital and Jace is holding my hand all the way. When we finally get there he guides me in.

"Help! My girlfriend is in labor," Jace yells. A nurse comes over with a wheelchair and puts me in it.

"What's the time between the contractions?" she asks him.

"I don't know...," Jace answers and looks at me with a worried look. The nurse nods and examines my stomach.

"How far along is she?" she asks.

"Umm she is almost eight months," he answers.

"Okay somebody take her to room 614. She's in premature labor. Someone wheels me away and Jace tries to follow me but is held back by the nurse. "I'm sorry but we'll need to ask you some questions."

And then they close the doors and I lose sight of Jace.

_**(Jace's POV)**_

"How old is she?" the nurse asks.

"Sh-she's 16," I answer.

"You are the father right?" she asks and I nod.

She asks more questions and I answer them but all I really want to do is go through those doors and be with Clary. After the nurse is finished with the question Isabelle, Jon, Simon, and Clary's mom come in.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Jon asks.

"They took her to a room and I haven't seen her since," I tell them truthfully.

We all sit in the waiting room in silence until a doctor comes and talks to us.

"Are you all for Clarrissa Fray?" he asks and we all nod. "Well she is in labor and it's not going to be long until she has the baby she's actually already 5 centimeters dilated. And only a couple of you are allowed to see her at a time. I expect the father will want to be there the entire time so you can. You are now free to go see her. She's in room 614," he says and leaves.

In the end me, Clary's mom, and Jon went first. Once we got into the room we saw Clary and I immediately went to her side and held her hand. I gave her a long kiss and then pulled back. "I guess we're having a baby soon," I whisper and she gives me a small nod.

Then Jon comes to her. "Geez Clare-Bear... I didn't know you were so eager to become a mother," he says and she laughs and gives him a hug. "Also I have the baby bag but I gave it to Isabelle so she'll give it you when she comes in I guess."

"God Clary... you're about to have a baby... my baby is about to have a baby," her mother says tearing up.

"God, we didn't even set up the crib or anything really...," Clary says.

"Don't worry Clare-Bear I'll handle... well I guess everyone else should get a chance with you so I think me and mom are going to head out," Jon says and leaves with Clary's mom.

After a minute Isabelle, and Simon come in. Isabelle hands her the blue baby bag and clary puts it on the night desk next to her.

"Clary I know it's not your fault about this whole labor thing but you could have at least fixed your hair or something I mean it's all full of hairspray and stuff," Isabelle says.

"Thanks Izzy but I don't think I was thinking about my hair at the time I decided to go into labor. I was more focused on the pain you know," Clary jokes and I smile a bit.

"Fine, but I'm doing your nails so give me your hand," Izzy says and Clary listens.

"I guess this means our movie night is cancelled isn't it?" Simon asks and Clary laughs and nods.

"Oh by the way there's someone in the hall for you Jace," Isabelle says without even looking at me. I raise my eyebrow and look at her. She shrugs her shoulders and tells me to go. I roll my eyes and go out into the hall.

When I get out there I see it's my mother. "Mom?" I ask.

"Jace! How are you? How's Clary?"

"I thought you and dad went to Chicago for the rest of the week," I say.

"Well we were at your play and then after what had happened we came here," she says.

"Wait, dad's here?" I ask and she nods. He's in the waiting room but I wanted to talk to you for a minute," she says.

"Ok, so talk," I say. Me and my parents never have had a good relationship. They were always gone and I spent more time with the nanny than them.

"Jace... how are you really feeling?" she asks and I just look at her for a moment.

"To be honest... I'm scared. I'm terrified. Sure I'm scared to be a father but I'm more scared because Clary is only seven months almost eight months. That can't be good and we both know that it's just we want to believe that everything will be fine but what if it's not? What if something happens to him? Mom... I couldn't deal with it if I lost him," I say and tears slide down my face. She comes over to me and hugs me.

"Oh Jace... I know this is a scary situation but you have to be ready for anything okay? And no matter what happens that's the way it's going to be," she says and keeps holding me.

I just nod and hug her closer to me.

_**Clary's POV**_

Isabelle and Simon leave after Izzy is done with my nails. Jace still hasn't come back and I put my hands on my stomach. It's hard to believe in a little while it won't be there anymore. "You've been causing trouble since day one you know?" I tell my stomach and another contraction hits me. I cry out a bit and breath out. I think back to that day when he was conceived. That day... changed everything.

_**Flashback**_

_"Clary! You're going to put on this dress no matter what. I will seriously strap you to the bed and put it on you if you don't!" Izzy yells._

_"Izzy that thing is a shirt. Not a dress. I can't wear that to a party," I say._

_"I think you were supposed to say. How can you not wear it to a party? Come on think about what Jace will think," Izzy says wiggling her eyebrows._

_I blush furiously and snatch the dress and put it on. I come out from the bathroom and she squeals. "Izzy I look like a hooker!" I whine._

_"Yes, but at least you look like a decent hooker. Now come on we have to do your hair and makeup!" she says and puts me in her vanity table._

* * *

><em><em>

_The party is obviously a huge hit and almost everyone has left except me, Jace, Simon, and Izzy of course. _

_"Simon, can you help me clean up the kitchen?" Izzy asks and he nods while trying to hide his blush. "Jace, Clary can you help clean up upstairs?" we both nod and Jace leads me upstairs. We go to the guest bedroom and see that it's trashed._

_We both start picking up the empty red plastic cups and put them in the trash bag. I bend down to pick up a cup and get up to find Jace staring at me. I blush but remember Izzy's rules on what to do in this situation. "Like what you see?" I ask him playfully. _

_He comes over to me and hugs me from behind._

_"Remind me to thank Izzy later on," he whispers and I laugh a bit. He turns me around a starts kissing me._

_It starts off slow and gentle then it becomes more rough and full of lust. He leads me to the bed and lays me down so he's on top of me. he removes his lips from my mouth and starts a trail of kisses down my neck._

_Suddenly his hands go to the zipper of my dress and I don't stop him. I mean what's the worst that can happen right?_

Another contraction brings me back to reality and I grit my teeth through it. I look down at my stomach again. Apparently the worst did happen. But yet... I'm kind of glad it happened.

Jace finally comes back and holds my hand again. I smile at him and he gives a kiss on the forehead. Another contraction hits me and I crush his hand.

"Fuck you Jace. Fuck you to hell and back for doing this to me," I tell him.

"And so it has started...," Jace sighs and I glare at him. As the contraction goes on I continue to say rude stuff to him. Finally it's over and then my doctor comes in.

"Hello Clarrissa. We just need to check how far you are dilated." He goes down and checks. "Okay, it looks like you are eight centimeters dilated so we're going to go ahead and move you to the delivery, but first. Do you know who you want to be there with you? You're allowed to have two people," he asks.

"Jace and my brother Jon," I tell him and then they take my bed to the delivery room. Jon comes in after a few minutes of being in the delivery room.

The doctor says it's still going to be an hour or so until I'm fully dilated.

Finally after an hour of hand crushing and cursing I'm fully dilated. A bunch of nurses are in the room and they tell me to separate my legs.

"Okay Clarrissa on the next contraction you're going to push okay? And don't stop until we tell you okay?" one nurse says and I nod nervously. All the nerves get to me as I realize I'm about to become a mother.

A contraction hits and they all tell me to push. I do and I realize how painful it. tears stream down my face and I crush both Jace's and Jon's hand.

After about twenty minutes I'm exhausted. "I-I can't do it. Let me just keep him in me. He's not ready. I'm not ready," I say and cry.

"Clary, come on just a little bit more and he'll be here," Jace reassures me.

"Clare-Bear don't give up okay? He's almost here," Jon says and I cry more.

Another contraction hits and I cry out and push.

"Good Clarrissa. He's crowning. Just one more push and he'll be here," the nurse says and gets a blue blanket.

"It's okay Clary. Just one more and he'll be here," Jace says and kisses my sweaty forehead.

A contraction hits and I push with all my might. I feel him come out and I slump on the hospital bed.

And that's when I hear him cry. I lift my head and see the nurse hold him up and I start crying.

Jace and Jon look at me with proud eyes and Jace kisses me.

"Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" a nurse asks and Jace goes over and cuts the cord.

"You're a mommy," Jon says mostly to himself and I let out a sob.

Suddenly his little cries stop and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Yes I am going to leave it there. Hehe.**

**Again guys sorry about the wait. I forgot I had summer reading and I've been trying really hard to make money and I went to the beach and blah blah.**

**Anyways thank you to all who have reviewed! Mwah mwah! Free Josh Hutcherson shirts for all of you!**

**Now time for the question of the day! **

**What is something that you would work really hard to make money for?**

**My answer: **

**Well... I'm working really hard to get a 3ds. Hee hee only because Kingdom Hearts 3d is coming out IN SIX DAYS! And I really want it. I just need about forty more dollars D: **

**Anyways thank you again for reading. Mwah I love you all!**

**Review, Rate, Subscribe, and Favorite! ~ Beauty :)**

_**Updated Day: July 25, 2012 :)**_


	23. Just A Little Bit Longer

**A/N:** **I'm just ashamed of myself now...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Playlist:<em>**

**_Some Nights by fun._**

**_Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls_**

* * *

><p>The doctors all start crowding around Hunter that I can't see him anymore. Tears fill my eyes without warning and Jace tries to see what's happening but the doctors hold him back. I just sit there on the hospital bed, tears running down my face, too speechless to do anything until the doctor holding my son leaves with Hunter in his arms.<p>

I suddenly react and start sobbing. I try to stand up and follow the doctor but the IV's in my arms forbid me to. Nurses come over to me and settle me down to the bed. Jace tries to go after the doctor as well but nurses hold him back again. They take him over to my bed side and he sits in the chair he was in. I look to my left and see Jon next to me with silent tears down running down his face.

"It's all my fault," I finally speak out as I look between both of them.

Jace lets out a sob and looks at me. He takes both my hands in his and looks at me with his amber eyes. "No, it's not. You accomplished and lost so much because of what you did. It's not your fault," he says.

"If I just kept him inside me a while longer then maybe he wouldn't be god knows where right now," I tell him. Jace just shakes his head at me but more tears fall down his eyes.

"I think I'll go tell the others what's happening," Jon says. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

Then it's just me and Jace silently crying, holding on to each other to see what happens.

After about thirty minutes the doctor finally comes in. He looks at Jace and I for a while until he finally speaks.

"Your son is just fine," he says and both Jace and I cry out in joy. The doctor smiles a little when Jace gives me a small kiss on the lips. "He stopped breathing but we were able to get him to the ICU just in time and put him in an incubator. The only problem is that since his lungs aren't fully developed that he has to stay there for a while."

"When can we go see him?" Jace asks his voice still hoarse from crying.

"Well, maybe in about 5 minutes. Will that be fine?" the doctor asks and we nod. He smiles then leaves.

Once he leaves nurses come over to me and take the IVs out of my arms and put me in a wheelchair. They wheel me out of the room and into the ICU. Jace follows us, holding onto my hand the whole way through. Finally we stop and look in the glass.

The only thought that goes through my head is, He's so small. He squirms in the incubator and I take in his features. He has my nose but definitely Jace's lips. He has a tuft of blond hair on the top of his head. Then he opens his eyes and I hear Jace inhale. His eyes aren't blue as most babies' are, they're green.

His eyes look around and when he looks in our direction, he stops squirming. I lean into Jace and he puts his arm around me. We stare at our son until a nurse comes over to us. "Excuse me but we need you to come with us for his birth certificate," she tells us and we follow her.

When we get back into our hospital she asks us question.

"What's his full name?" she asks.

"Hunter Nicholas Herondale," we both say.

"Ok, what's your full name?" she asks me.

"Clarissa Adele Fray," I speak.

She points to Jace and he says, "Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

"Okay now are you sure you want to baby to have his last name," she asks me and I nod. She asks us some more questions and finally Jace and I sign the birth certificate.

"Before I leave I have one more thing to ask you, Clarissa," I nod and she keeps talking. "Now usually mothers who have just given birth stay in the hospital for usually two days so they can know what to do with their baby, but you won't be going home with Hunter so do you want to stay here for two days or leave tomorrow?"

I think about and then answer her. "I think I'll leave tomorrow so I can study for my mid-terms and do his room."

She nods and then leaves. Jace looks at me smiles.

"I don't think you'll be smiling soon. You still have to put up the crib," I tell him and his smile disappears.

* * *

><p>After a day of staying in the hospital we are finally able to go home. When we got home Jace and I fell on the couch. We turned on the T.V and decided to watch some Christmas specials. I look around our living room. The Christmas tree next to the fire, the stockings hung above them. All of the Christmas decorations bring a thought in my mind. "Jace?" I ask and he turns away from the T.V to look at me and raises an eyebrow. "Do you think Hunter will be with us for Christmas?"<p>

He looks at me for a minute before answering. "I don't know Clary, but if he's not we're still going to spend our Christmas with him. Either way we're getting him a lot of presents."

I smile and lean on his shoulder. He puts his arms around me and it stops on my stomach. "I keep forgetting you're not pregnant anymore," Jace says and gives a small chuckle.

"It feels weird. Not feeling him or having a big belly. I need to buy new clothes since I don't have a whale's body anymore," I reply. And as if on cue my phone rings with Isabelle's name on the screen.

I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ok so I just woke up and realized now that you don't have a baby inside you anymore you need cute winter clothes so get ready and I'll be over there in about twenty minutes," Isabelle says and then hangs up. I look at the phone in shock and put it back down.

"Well I guess I'm going to the mall with Isabelle and most likely Simon," I tell him.

"Can I go? We need still need to buy presents and we also need to get the paint for Hunter's room," Jace asks and I nod.

We both go and get ready but I take a bit longer because I have to take out my clothes from last year because all I have now are maternity clothes. I text Isabelle and tell her Jace is coming and that we'll meet up there because afterwards we're going to go see Hunter.  
>Once we get to the mall Isabelle says that she's going to be kind of late because of traffic. Jace and I decide to check out Hunter's paint for his room and his presents.<p>

"Well we already have some teddy bear wallpaper but we still need some light brown paint," I tell him as we look around. We finally find the perfect shade and we decide to come back for it later. We spend the next thirty minutes looking for Hunter's presents. By the time Isabelle and Simon get here Jace is nearly buried in bags.

"Damn girl did you just decide to buy toys 'r' us?" Isabelle says.  
>I giggle and go give her and Simon a hug. "Whoa! It's so weird actually hugging your entire back," Simon says after he lets go and jokingly punch his shoulder.<p>

"Hey! Hands off the boyfriend!" Isabelle says. I playfully roll my eyes and try to go hug Jace but he's still holding the bags. He decides to put them in the car and after five minutes he comes back.

We all decide to split up. Isabelle and I are going to buy me more clothes while Jace and Simon finish Christmas shopping.

**Jace's POV:**

"What are you going to get Clary for Christmas?" Simons asks as we pass a jewelry story.

"I was kind of thinking of getting her a charm bracelet," I reply. "What about you? Any idea on Isabelle's present?"

"Uhh I- uhh..." he stammers. I just chuckle at his stuttering.

"You have a lot to learn about girls. Especially a girl like Isabelle. Now Isabelle likes jewelry, shopping and anything that looks kick ass. Also, nothing less than seven inches that's her motto," I tell him and his face turns to the shade of a tomato.  
>"So I should get her sparkly kick ass high heels that have a heel of seven inches?" he asks.<p>

"Precisely," I say and we enter a shoe store.

**Clary's POV**

We end up going to about five stores and in each store we get about four bags.

"I am so glad you're not pregnant anymore. Now you can carry your own bags," Isabelle tells me and I just give her a small smile as we sit down on a nearby bench waiting for the boys. "But seriously how does it feel? Knowing that even though he's born that he's still at the hospital?"

"I'm... kind of scared. I know anything can happen and it anything does I want to be here. I mean I carried him for eight months and he was right there to protect and now... he's not. I mean I would definitely feel better if he was in my arms but he's not, and that's hard. Also it kind of worries me since Aline's dad works there. What if she's still mad at me for what happened? If I've learned anything from her is that she never gives up" I tell her and I can see she understands.

The boys come back and joke about how many bags we have. Even though our hands are filled with shopping bags they still manage to find each other. He gives me a squeeze and I know what he means.

Just a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>We depart with Isabelle and Simon and we go to the hospital. The nurses smile at us and take us to the ICU where Hunter is. The doctor looks at us and smiles at us.<br>"I was hoping you guys would come. Well Hunter seems to be doing fine and his lungs are developing fast and nicely, so I wanted to tell you that now that he's doing better how would you like to hold him?" he asks and I almost break down in tears. I'll finally get to hold my son.  
>I nod eagerly and a few tears spill down my eyes. I give a nervous chuckle and say, "Sorry, I thought I would stop being so emotional after I had him."<p>

"It's fine. Even after the birth new mothers are still very emotional," he says.

He brings Jace and I into the room where Hunter is in the incubator. "Now you guys have stay near the incubator because he still needs to be hooked up to it," he tells us and we nod.

He brings out Hunter who was sleeping in the incubator. Hunter starts whimpering and squirms a little but then the doctor hands him over to me and he stops. I let out a sob and feel so grateful that I'm finally able to hold him. He opens his green eyes and looks at me. He closes his eyes, knowing who I am and settle into the crook of my elbow. I feel my chest tighten and I move my finger through all his little features. I get to his lip, Jace's lip, and his little hands, connected with tubes, come to my finger and he closes his hand around it.

After five minutes I decide to give him to Jace. Jace has the same reaction I did. Then the doctor says it's time that he should be put back in the incubator. Hunter starts whimpering when the doctor is taking him away from Jace, but when he is completely out of Jace's arms he starts wailing. The sound makes me start crying again. Even though Hunter is still in the incubator he's still crying. I go over to the incubator and kiss the frame of it. When I pull back Hunter's cries have settled down into whimpers.

With that we painfully leave Hunter and go back home.

Once we get home we decide to do the bursary. Jace brings in the crib and I get the paint.  
>"Gahh! How do people even make a crib?" Jace asks frustrated. I just giggle at him and continue painting small teddy bears on his wall.<p>

After about 2 hours we're finally done with his room and we take a look at it.

"It'll be complete when he's in here," Jace says and I nod

* * *

><p>Jace and I go to school a little tired the following Monday. We stayed up studying for our mid-terms until eleven o'clock yesterday. And I know that that seems like nothing but we haven't been able to sleep so well because we're worrying about Hunter.<p>

I surprisingly manage to do well on my mid-terms and I get to go home early since I only have to take three mid-terms. I actually have to wait an extra hour for Jace to finish one of his mid-terms so he can take us home. I sit in the cafeteria and text Isabelle when out of the corner of my eye I see Aline sit next to me.

"So, you're not fat anymore I guess you had your spawn," she tells me. Keep your cool I think in my head. I just nod and avoid her.

"Listen, I still think Jace is going to leave you in about five minutes and once that happens, I'll make my move," she tells me.

I snap my head in her direction and glare at her. "What the hell Aline? You're gay why do you still want Jace?" I demand her.

"I never said I liked just girls. Maybe I'm bisexual," she tells me. Then she gathers her stuff and starts to leave, but then she looks back at me and says, "Oh and by the way my dad is going to bail out a certain cousin of mine."

**A/N:** **I know guys. You're probably like "What the hell she finally updated after a month and 2 weeks?!" and I'm sorry that I took so long but... it's excuse time.**

**Ok so about a week after I posted the last chapter I decided to write a little one-shot on how Clary and Jace got together and what happened with Sebastian and what happened at the party. It took me like a week to write and it was about 14,000 words (DAMN!) and then my computer had a spazz attack and I lost it... I was so mad and I really didn't want to write it all again and it wouldn't be the same and I'm pretty sure it would be horrible. Also I started school so I didn't have enough time. (sigh) also I would've updated two weeks ago if my Culinary Arts class would have shut up and then I wouldn't have had to write an essay on my writing day so blame them mwahha.**

**Anyways, I actually did raise enough money to get my 3ds and kingdom hearts 3d which was freakin' awesome!**

**Now a story (which is also a reason I didn't update sooner):**

**Ok so I went to the football game last Friday and I was hanging out with my friends (I'm only going to use the first letter of their name). I decided to bring my best friend D with me because she wanted to meet my other friend G. I already made plans with my friend T to hang out at the game and she told our friend (but not anymore) J that he could sit with us. Now this game was so crowded that it was lucky me and D got there early because we could only grab 4 seats (obviously me and D and T had to sit in a two person bleacher.) So T and G had to go see their cousins with left me and D with J. D forgot her money so I promised to buy her a pizza. Now let me explain something to you guys before I tell you this next part. Ok so I was saving up money for D's present and it's like forty dollars. When I save up money my mom only makes me spend a certain amount of money if she gives it to me. And if I go over the amount I have to pay her back how much she originally gave me. So the pizza was only two dollars and G already got us free sodas so I was fine with spending money on her pizza but we needed to save the seats so we asked J if he could get us some and he said sure. So he left and then he came back with an extra pizza... see T saw him buying pizza and was hungry but had no money so then J decided to use my money to buy her a pizza without even asking me (and he had fifteen dollars but he was going to use it to go to Mcdonalds...) so I had to use the money that I was saving for D's present to pay back my mom. J didn't want to pay me back but finally after a week G yelled at him and he gave me back my money and now I just don't like him at all...**

**Also the worst part and when T saw him he said "Hey you want food?" and she said "Yeah but I don't have any money" and he said "That's fine I have some money right here..."**

**Lol sorry about that I'm practicing because I have to tell a story in drama...**

**Anyways so I've been in love with London and Britishness things. But the two main things I have obsessed about are: Danisnotonfire and Charlieissocoollike.**

**They are my favorite youtubers :D**

**So the question of the day is:**

**Who is you favorite Youtuber? And if you don't have one then tell me something that has made you extremely pissed. :)**

**Review, Rate, Subscribe, and Favorite~ Beauty :)**

_**Updated Day: September 7, 2012 :)**_


	24. Merry Christmas!

**A/N:** **Well... It's definitely better than last time. Prepare for a long chapter my Llamas :D.**

**_Playlist:_**

**_Journey To The Past from Anastasia_**

**_Once Upon A December from Anastasia_**

**_(I think you guys know what movie I was watching...)_**

* * *

><p>I just sit there in shock until Jace comes to me with a smile on his face.<p>

I erase the thought from my mind and smile back at. Although, as we're walking to his car the thoughts keep coming back.

_Sebastian is getting bailed out._ It scares me to even think about it. I mean the guy is so messed up that he kidnapped me and kept me in an old barn just to take my baby away.

Jace can obviously sense something is wrong with me so once we get in the car he turns and looks at me.

I sigh and give him a light smile. "I just can't hide anything from you can I?" I ask.

He gives me a small chuckle and answers, "No, you can't so stop trying. But seriously, what's wrong?"

"I promise I'll tell you when we get home," I told him. He looked at me skeptical and then started driving.

When we arrived we planted ourselves on the couch and Jace looked at me.

"Okay well Aline came to see me today," I say and Jace rolled his eyes. "And she told me how she was possibly bisexual and how she was going to try to get you-,"

"You know you shouldn't believe her right Clary?" Jace says as he cuts me off.

"Yes, I kno-,"

"Then why do you keep feeling threatened by her?"

"I don't fee-"

"They what's wrong?"

"They're bailing Sebastian out of jail!" I yell before he can interrupt me.

He just stares at me in shock and then says, "Are you joking?"

"Why would I be joking about this?" I say.

Jace then comes over to me and hugs me. "You know Clary, we've dealt with Sebastian before and I know we're not going down without a fight. We'll keep Hunter safe and I'll keep you safe," he tells me.

"What if it's you that needs to be protected?" I ask him.

He laughs softly and says, "I'm pretty sure I can take on Sebastian."

I laugh along with him but I cling onto him tighter as if I'm already protecting him from Sebastian.

* * *

><p>A week goes by since Jace and I's talk and there's only three days left until Christmas, but Hunter is still at the hospital. We both go on our daily visit to the hospital and see Hunter through the glass. We both smile at him and the doctor lets us in. "Oh good I was hoping you guys would be here at this time, but we have some good news for you," the doctor tells us. "Well, Hunter's lungs are now strong and healthy so tomorrow you guys can take him home."<p>

Both Jace and I gasp and hug each other. Then I go to Hunter's incubator and look at him. "You hear that buddy? You get to go home tomorrow," I say. Hunter just keeps sleeping.

"Now you haven't had the proper training on how it's like to take care of a baby so that's what we are going to teach today. Now, babies aren't like dogs they need full attention right?" he asks us and we nod. "Good, ok so I bet he's hungry so we're going to wake him up and Clary you will learn to breast feed him."

Both Jace and I turn a deep shade of red and avert our eyes to the floor. "Oh, come on guys. It's not that bad, I mean that's the reason why Hunter is here right?" the doctor says and I give a small laugh.

The doctor goes to the incubator and takes Hunter out who starts crying because he was just woken up. The doctor hands him over to see me and his cries turn into soft whimpers. "Well I actually need to go meet a patient about now but don't worry one of our nurses will assist you," he says and then leaves. A young, friendly looking nurse comes over to us and introduces herself.

"Hi, my name is Shelly and I'll be here to teach you how to take care of your baby," she says.

The nurse gestures for me to take a seat on the chair next to incubator and I do. Then she instructs me to, while still holding Hunter, to pull down my shirt. I do and the she moves Hunters head so he drink. At first it's kind of uncomfortable but then it just becomes natural.

After ten minutes he's finally done and lets go. I hand Hunter to Jace and pull my shirt back up before Jace can see and when I look back at him he gives me a small smirk.

"Well now that he's eaten he needs to be burped so he doesn't gas bubbles. Jace I think since Clary fed him that you can burp him" Shelly says and he nods still looking down at Hunter.

She gives him a small rag and tells him to put it on his shoulder and he does. Then she says to hold Hunter against his shoulder and pat his back until he burps and/or throws up. Jace does so and after a couple of minutes Hunter throws up on his shoulder. Jace just has this look of disgust on his face and I laugh. I take Hunter while Jace takes the rag off his shoulder and hands it to Shelly.

"Good job Hunter, already spitting up on daddy already," I say to Hunter who just looks up at me and stares.

She tells us more stuff on how to take care of Hunter and while Jace is holding him we start smelling something disgusting.

"Oh good it's time for the diaper lesson," Shelly says. Both Jace and I share a horrified expression with each other and Shelly just laughs. "Oh trust me, it's not as worse as everyone has told you, it's a lot worse."

She brings us to a changing table and Jace puts Hunter on it, who starts crying once he's out of his daddy's arms. Shelly brings out some diapers and then asks, "So who will be changing it?"

"He will!"

"She will!"

Shelly just laughs and says, "I guess both of you will do it." We both groan and glare at each other.

"Ok so you're going to want to take off his clothes gently, but carefully because he will squirm. So go ahead one of you try to take his clothes off," Shelly tells us.

I decide to do it and once they're off the stink just gets worst. Jace puts his hand over his nose and turns a shade of green.

"Jace looks like it's your turn to take of the diaper," says Shelly.

Jace looks petrified but goes over to Hunter. Shelly tells him what to do and he does. Once the diaper is open even I almost gag.

Shelly tells me to get baby wipes and I do and then I clean Hunter up. Hunter's cries have died down by now and then Jace puts on Hunter's new diaper while I throw away his old one.

Jace and I both let out a sigh of relief glad that that's over. "Oh don't worry you guys will get plenty of practice. A new born baby goes through at least seven to ten diapers a day," Shelly says and we groan.

* * *

><p>"I mean can you believe it? We finally get to bring him home! Oh but we can't tell our family it'll be a surprise on Christmas. I mean I guess Izzy, Simon, Conan, and Jon will know before that because they're coming over for Christmas Eve but they'll be the only ones who know!" I say excitedly to Jace as we arrive home.<p>

Jace just laughs at my peppiness and then says, "Hey Clary go change into something nice and warm."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we're going on a date," he says with a smile.

"What? We both smell like baby poop and my hair looks horrible," I tell him.

"We're not going right now. We'll take showers and then get ready and then we'll go," Jace says and I run up to go take a shower.

* * *

><p>After at least two hours we're both ready to go. "So where's this date?" I ask on our way to wherever.<p>

"We are going to go ice skating," Jace says.

"Why all of a sudden are we going on this date?" I ask him.

"Well, we're finally getting Hunter tomorrow and we're going to be really busy so I want to get in one last date before we finally get the full parenting experience," he explains as he pulls into Rockefeller Center.

He opens up my door and I get out. I take his hand in mine as we pay for our tickets and skates. Since it's only three days until Christmas the ice rink is packed so we decide to come back later and go get some coffee.

"Remember when I was so scared to ice skate because the first time I tried I broke my arm?" I ask as we drink our coffee.

"I had to trick you into trying it again! And when you found out you wouldn't talk to me until New Year's!" he tells me.

"Hey! I was eight and stubborn!" I reply.

"You're still stubborn," Jace says and laughs. I hit his shoulder playfully but as I'm about to hit him he grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss. When we pull back he says, "That was the moment that I knew that I wanted you in my life forever, when you stopped talking to me. I don't want to go through that ever again."

"I promise you won't. I mean we'll always be in each other's lives. We have a kid together. No matter what happens we are still stuck with each other," I tell him.

"Well let's hope that nothing ever happens," he whispers in my ear.

I don't know why but when he says that something stirs up in my stomach. Hope.

"c-come on I bet there aren't as many people at Rockefeller center now," I tell him.

When we get back to Rockefeller Center there are still a lot of people but not as before and we're allowed in the ice rink. We put on our skates and I take Jace's hand as we get on the ice. Even though we're both wearing mittens I can still feel the heat through them. When we get on the ice I cling onto to Jace's hand tighter so he can steady him.

"Come on Clary it's only been a year you can't be rusty. I'm not rusty and the last time I went skating was the last time you went," Jace tells me.

"Well that's only because you're perfect," I snap back at him.

"Well, I think you're perfect if that counts. Come on just let go of my hand Clary," Jace says. I shake my head no and cling onto to him. "Clary don't make me do it..."

I snap my head up to face him and glare at him. "Don't you dare," I tell him in a deadly voice.

He just smiles at me and then with his free hand comes down and starts tickling me.

I giggle uncontrollably until I finally say, "Stop!"

Jace stops and looks down at me. "Do you promise to let go of my hand and skate?" he asks and I nod quickly.

I let go of his hand and try to gain my balance. When I almost fall on my butt I go over to Jace and cling onto him again. "Clary you said you would try," he tells me.

"I did try and I almost fell," I say.

"Well, can you try one more try?" he asks and I shake my head.

He starts tickling me again and I yell, "Fine!" he stops and I glare at him again. "God damn I don't even know why I'm dating you."

"Because I'm irresistible," Jace says and smirks at me. I try again and this time I don't almost fall on my butt. I actually try and skate and after a few more tries I remember my old skills. "See Clary, I knew you could do it." Jace skates by me and takes my hand again.

"Hey I thought you said I couldn't hold on to your hand anymore," I tell him.

"Yeah but this is me holding your hand. I missed the warmth of your hands," he tells me.

I give his hand a squeeze. "I missed it too."

* * *

><p>"Jace, what if he doesn't like it? What if he doesn't like us? I mean what if he got too attached to the hospital," I babble on to Jace.<p>

"Geez Clary, calm down. I bet you Hunter can't wait to get out of the hospital and start spending more time with his parents," Jace reassures me.

When we get to the hospital we go to Hunter's incubator and see the doctor waiting for us. "Hello Clary and Jace," he greets us and we say hi back. "Well, Hunter has been waiting all morning for you guys and I don't think I can hold him much longer." He goes into a room and brings out Hunter who is wrapped in a blue blanket and has a blue hat with a pom-pom on his little head. "The hat was what our nurses made as a gift to you." We smile at him and thank him. "Now, do you guys have the car seat in your car already?" he asks and we both nod. "Well... I guess he can home now."

* * *

><p>Now I'm not going to lie but Hunter's first night was kind of hard. I mean aren't most people's first night with their baby hard? Well Jace had to end up bring Hunter's little play pen into our room so we could hear him well. When he first woke up Jace didn't hear him and I had to take care of him which meant feeding him and burping him. After at least an hour I finally got to go to sleep but about an hour later Hunter woke up again to have his diaper changed. I tried to wake Jace up but he just moaned in his sleep.<p>

I went and changed his diaper and it took at least forty minutes for Hunter to fall asleep again. After he finally went to sleep I went back to Jace and I's room and crashed down.

Only to be woken up two hours later.

So now I'm breast-feeding Hunter while Jace makes breakfast.

"I'm really sorry Clary, I guess I didn't hear him," Jace apologizes.

"Yeah I know that but still, I tried to wake you," I tell him and then yawn. Hunter lets go and I pull my shirt back up. "Jace can you give me a rag?" Jace nods and goes to Hunter's room and comes back with a rag. I put it on my shoulder and then start patting Hunter's back.

"I'm still sorry Clary. Look how about we eat breakfast and then you can go to sleep until the gang comes and I promise I'll take care of Hunter," Jace tells me and brings a plate of Sausage, Hash brown and toast. Hunter spits up on my shoulder and I clean up his mouth. I put Hunter in his play pen and put the rag in the sink. I finally sit down and feel a little bit happy that Jace hasn't started eating without me.

"Are you sure you will Jace?" I ask and yawn.

"Yeah, I promise I mean I need to have a father-son conversation with him," he tells me.

"Jace he won't even be able to understand you," I say and take a bite of toast.

"And? Come on Clary, go get some sleep," Jace tells me.

"Fine but wake me up at five so I have an hour to get ready before the gang gets here. Oh and if he needs to be fed then wake me up so I can breast feed him," I say.

"Don't worry, I will," Jace says with a mischievous smirk

I hit his arm but he just pulls me into a kiss again. "I can never hit you can I?" I tell him and he shakes his head. I give him a small kiss on the lips and say, "Goodnight."

"I think you mean good morning," he smirks and I throw a couch pillow at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV<strong>

"There ya go buddy. All nice and clean," I say as I finish putting Hunter's diaper on. He just gurgles in response.

I pick him up from his changing table and go to the living room. I sit on the couch and just stare at him. I still can't believe that he's even here. All I want to do is spend every minute with him. I wasn't kidding when I told Clary that I didn't hear him. I wish I had, and then I could have experienced his first night with us.

"You know what Hunter you're going to have such a wonderful life. There are so many people that already love you. First there's your Aunt Isabelle. She was always like a sister to me and she basically is your mommy's sister. But be warned she loves to shop so if she has a car and money your best chance would be to run and hide. Then there's your Uncle Simon and Alec. Alec is basically my brother. I've known him since I was little and I would do anything for him but beware of his sparkly boyfriend Magnus. I haven't known your Uncle Simon for that long. He's mostly your mommy's best friend. At first I didn't like him, thinking that he was going to take your mommy away from me but when I learned he liked your Aunt Izzy then I started respecting him for being able to deal with someone like her. Then there's your actual Uncle Jon. Next to me and you he's probably to most important person in your mommy's life. He always protected her when your grandmother couldn't. He even threatened me on my first date with your mommy," I tell him. His eyes are starting close and his little body is becoming more relaxed.

"Then finally there's your mommy. She is the best person you will ever meet. She is the best person you will ever meet. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's loving and caring and funny and... I could go on for hours just talking about her. You're so lucky to have her as your mommy. She and I are going to love you unconditionally," I whisper to him.

As I look down I see that he's finally fast asleep in my arms. I take him to his room and put him in his crib, just looking at him, not wanting for him to grow up.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I wake up to Jace looking above me with a sleeping Hunter in his arms. "Hey," I say groggily. Jace just smiles at me and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. He pulls away and then hands me Hunter, who I give a kiss on his little blonde curls..

"It's time to wake up Clary. The gang's going to be here in an hour," Jace tells me.

"Can you watch Hunter for a little bit longer while I get ready?" I ask Jace.

"Yeah of course," Jace says and then takes Hunter from my arms. "Come on buddy; let's give your mommy some time to get pretty." Then he walks out of our room.

I take a shower and then put on my clothes. We hear a doorbell while I'm drying my hair. I go downstairs and see Jace holding Hunter. "Jace can you go put Hunter in his crib?" I ask him and he nods.

Once he's gone I decide to answer the door.

"Hey Clary," says Izzy breathless and just walks in. Simon comes in behind her smiling like an idiot and his hair is messed up.  
>"Oh dear God Izzy what did you do to the poor boy?" I say.<p>

"Nothing! We just... made out. I mean you usually take longer to answer the door. How did I know you were going to change that today?" she tells me and I roll my eyes. "So... where's Jace?"

"Here I am," Jace says as he comes out of Hunter's room.

"Oh! So what's going on with the baby?" Izzy asks us.

"Well... We're going to tell you guys when everyone gets here," I say.

"Ok then, who's all coming?" asks Simon.

"Well there's you guys, Conan, Jon, Alec, and Magnus," I answer him and as if on cue the doorbell rings again.

I give Jace a look that says to go check on Hunter in case he wakes up. He nods and I go answer the door.

Magnus, Alec, and Conan all walk in.

"Sorry we're late darling but the sweater Alexander had on was completely disgusting!" says Magnus as he takes a seat next to Izzy.

"Hey Clary!" Conan says and gives me a small hug.

"Hey COCANut," I tell him with a small laugh. He just glares at me and takes a seat next to Simon, whom he's gotten to be better friends with.

After five minutes of talking Jon walks through the door. "Jeez I really wish traffic wasn't so crazy," he says and comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Jace comes back out and then looks at me. I nod and then say to the group, "Ok well, we have something to show you guys."

Jace and I go to Hunter's room and I pick up hunter from his crib. He whimpers a little at the movement but then keeps on sleeping.

We walk back to living room and everyone's eyes go wide. "Oh my god Clary! You guys finally got to take him home!" Izzy exclaims and comes over to us. She just coos at Hunter. Then everyone comes and joins her.

"Oh I can't wait to start bedazzling his clothes," Magnus says.

"Nope, nu-uh, you are not going to bedazzle my son's clothing. He's a Herondale, and Herondale men do not wear bedazzles," says Jace defensively and we all just laugh at him.

"When did you guys get him?" Conan asks.

"Well, we got him yesterday. They told us two days ago that he was allowed to go home," I answer him.  
>"And you didn't tell me about this? I thought you could tell me anything Clare-Bear," Jon says.<p>

"I can Jon, it's just we wanted to keep it a secret. Oh and none of you can tell our parents. We're going to tell them tomorrow at our Christmas dinner," I tell them and they nod. "Ok well we have the stuff to make cookies to come on."

We all go to the kitchen and I move Hunter's playpen so I can monitor him. I put him in it and he's still sleeping..

We start making the dough and thirty minutes into it Hunter wakes up and starts crying. "Jace when was the last time I fed him?" I ask.

"When you woke up so about two hours ago," he tells me.

"He must be hungry," I say and pick up Hunter from his play pen. I'm about to put my shirt down until I realize that everyone in the group is looking at me. "I... I'll just go feed him in the nursery." Then I go to the nursery and go sit in his rocking chair. He stops crying once he starts eating.

After I finish feeding him I hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I say and the door opens. Jon walks in with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Clare-Bear," he says and stands next to me.

"Hey Jon," I tell him and stand up to go get a burp rag.

"Is there anything I can do for my nephew?" he asks and I nod.

"Well you can burp him if you want," I tell him and hand him Hunter. "Ok so you need this rag on your shoulder in case he spits up, which he usually does." I then put the rag on his shoulder. "Ok now hold him against your shoulder and gently pat his back until he either burps or spits up." He does so and after five minutes Hunter spits up on his shoulder.

The face Jon makes is hilarious and I start laughing. I take Hunter from his shoulder and clean him up. I decide to put Hunter in a cute little Christmas outfit that Jace got him. Jon puts the rag in the dirty pile and then comes over to me.

"I guess I'll just start getting used to it if you guys are ever going to let me babysit him," Jon says and I smile at him.

"Come on I can smell cookies," I say and we go back out.

When we get there Simon is taking the cookies out of the oven. Izzy comes over and takes Hunter from me. "Aww look how cute my little nephew is. I want a baby," Izzy says and then looks at Simon.

"Uhh... my mom says I can't start reproducing until I'm twenty five," says Simon and we all start laughing.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Jace! The guests will all be here any minute!" I yell at him and put my shoes on, in a rush.<p>

"Geez Clary, cooking takes patience, you know," Jace says from the kitchen.

I go to the nursery and make sure Hunter is sleeping, which he is. Yesterday night was much easier. Jace actually woke up this time since he put the baby monitor next to his ear.

The doorbell rings and I check to make sure it didn't wake Hunter up. It didn't, all it did was make him wrinkle his nose.

I go to answer the door and Jace and I's family walks in along with the gang minus Conan who went up north to have Christmas with his family and his sister.  
>"Hi Sweetie," my mom says and gives me a kiss on the cheek and so does Luke. Jace's mom and dad just politely say hi and go hug their son. In the past couple of weeks Jace's parents have actually tried to have a relationship with their son.<br>Once everyone is seated in the living room I say, "Well, Jace and I have a surprise for the parents."

Jace and I go get Hunter who we put in a cute little Santa outfit.

"Oh he's so precious," my mom says as she looks at him.

"We got to take him home three days ago. Izzy, Alec, Jon, and Simon go to meet him yesterday," I tell them.

"Can I hold him?" my mother asks. I'm a little hesitant at first but then I put him in her arms.

She takes in all his little features and then she smiles at us.

"You did good Clary," she tells me.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>After we have dinner we all gather around the Christmas tree and decide to open presents.<p>

"Uh... H-here Isabelle," Simon stutters and hands her a rectangular box.  
>She opens it and then says, "Oh my god! Simon these are the most kick ass shoes I've ever gotten." Then she proceeds to kiss him all over his face.<p>

"Th-there's also something else I want to give you," Simon says and pulls out a small box.

She opens it and in it is a heart shaped necklace.  
>"Simon..," Izzy says and then proceeds kissing him.<p>

Then she gives him her gift which is a Nintendo 3ds XL. He fanboys and then he starts making out with her.

"Geez all the hormones in here are driving me crazy," Magnus says. Then Alec hands him his present and Magnus opens it. "Oh Alexander you didn't! The Glitter Gun six thousand!" Alec just smiles at his boyfriend who gives him a long kiss.

"Here you go Clary," Jace's mom hands me a small box.

I open it and find the most beautiful earrings ever. "My god Mrs. Herondale... thank you," I say and put them on.

That's basically how the rest of the presents go and finally it's time for Jace to give me his present.

"Here you go Clary," Jace says and hands me the present.

I open it and it reveals a beautiful charm bracelet. There's only one charm on it and it's a locket. I open the locket and see the picture Jace took when I first got to hold Hunter, the day he was born. I look at the back of the locket and see it inscribed.

**_December 10th, 2012. Hunter Nicolas Herondale._**

Tears well up in my eyes and I hug Jace so tightly. I pull back and give him the longest kiss ever.

* * *

><p>A week passes by after Christmas and<p>

then it's New Year's Eve. Izzy and Simon decided to spend it with their family so it's only Jace and I's family together. I wear Jace's necklace and bracelet every day and he always smiles once he sees them on me.

Days with Hunter have its ups and downs. Some days are good and some are bad. Jace and I take turns on who wakes up when. I wake up two times to feed and burp him and then Jace wakes up to change his diaper, then I have to feed him again. Although, on some nights when Hunter can't go to sleep it's usually Jace who can put him back to sleep.

"Ok now we're going to do the regular New Year's Herondale tradition in a couple of minutes!" Jace's dad says.

I look at Jace and silently ask him to explain it. "For the last twelve seconds of the year we hand out twelve grapes to everyone and for each second we eat a grape and make a wish for each month of the New Year," he explains and then Jace's mom hands me and Jon twelve grapes.

Finally it's time to count down.

_**Twelve!**_

_January- For Hunter to be okay and get used to everything_

**_Eleven!_**

_February- For Jace and I to have a wonderful three year anniversary_

**_Ten!_**

_Mar-_

But before I can wish I drop my grape. I laugh a little and then continue.

**_Nine!_**

_April- For Hunter to start mumbling_

_**Eight!**_

May- to graduate 11th grade

_**Seven!**_

_June- to go to the beach with Jace and Hunter_

**_Six!_**

_July- To spend as much time with Jon before he goes to college_

**_Five!_**

_August- To go back to school_

**_Four!_**

_September- Make the lead in the school play._

**_Three!_**

_October- To have Hunter's first Halloween_

_**Two!**_

_November- For my family to be together again without any fighting between Jon and Mom._

_**One!**_

_December- To get proposed by Jace_

**_Happy 2012!_**

* * *

><p>School has finally started again but I can't go until after February break. Jace has to go back and when he comes home he has an hour to be with Hunter and I until he has to go to work.<p>

Since Jace and I have almost every class together he hands me his notes and tells me what we did each day in each class.

At first when Jace had to go back to school it was a little hard to take Hunter alone especially since he loves his daddy and wants his attention. Although when Jace came home for that hour it was the best time of the day. Then each day Jace got more tired and irritated. He would come from school and say hi to Hunter and then go do his homework.

I understand why he's become irritated but Hunter needs to spend time with his daddy too.

One day Jace doesn't come home after school and he texts me that he went to work earlier.

Later that night when Hunter is sleeping and I'm about to go to sleep, Jace comes home and lies down on the bed.

"Hey why'd you go to work earlier?" I whisper to him and he just groans in response.

"Because Clary I took an extra shift," he mumbles.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we need more money now shut the hell up and let me go to sleep," he snaps and covers his face with a pillow.

I feel a little sting in my chest but ignore it and decide not to bother Jace any further.

After a couple of hours Hunter's cries wake me up and I go feed him and burp him.

He goes back to sleep but the second time he wakes up I try to make Jace get him.

"Jace Hunter's crying," I tell him.

"You go get him," he mumbles.

"I did last time. It's your turn," I tell him.

"I'm tired," he answers.

"And you don't think I'm tired?" I say.

"Well all you do all day is sit on your lazy ass and take care of that baby," he says.

"That is not all I do! Taking care of_ Hunter_ is very difficult," I snap at him.

Hunter keeps on crying and I nudge Jace. "Fine! Goddamn why can't that kid shut up?" Jace says and stand up and goes to Hunter.

I try to keep the tears in and after ten minutes Jace comes back and Hunter has stopped crying. "See was that so hard?" I say.

"You know what Clary you are really getting on my nerves," Jace snaps back.

"Oh and like you're not getting on mine? You're acting like a total ass!" I yell.  
>"Well that's because you're treating me like a fucking slave!" he yells back.<p>

"I am not! I'm just asking for you to have so damn time with your son!" I cry.

"Well it's too much time! I have to go to school, tired as fuck, come home to him and your whiny ass, then go to work to make your ass richer!" he yells back at me.

"You barely spend any time with him! You don't even want to spend time with him now!" I tell him.

"God! Just shut the fuck up Clary!" he screams at me and then Hunter starts crying. Jace just moans and goes to the bathroom.  
>He comes back out changed with a gym bag. He goes to the door and opens it. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I ask him.<p>

"Away from here! I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow!" he says and then slams the door.

I finally let the tears and they pour down my face. I hear Hunter's cries and I go over to settle him down. "It's ok baby. Your daddy's just mad. Don't cry, it will all be okay," I tell him but I feel as if I'm telling myself a lie.

If Jace can't handle a couple weeks how am I supposed to trust him for the rest of Hunter's life?

**A/N: I'm finished! So... what do ya think?**

**I started this on Wednesday and I finished it today! :D**  
><strong>Okay so... I have a question...:<strong>

**Okay so I told ya'll that I'll be doing a sequel to this basing on Clary and Jace's senior year as parents. I'm still doing that, but what I'm not doing is the prequel.**

**As I told you last chapter I basically wrote the prequel in a long one-shot and then I lost it and I don't think I can write it again. But! What I want to know is if you guys want a third installment? Like Clary and Jace being parents their college years. Watching Hunter grow up? So would you guys like that? I think it would be fun to write that!**

**On to the Question of the Day! :**  
><strong>What is your favorite Pixar-Disney movie? And if you don't have one then what's your favorite animated movie from when you were a kid (Not Disney)?<strong>

**My Answer:**

**Well my favorite Pixar-Disney movie would be Ratatouille! And if not that one, then my favorite animated movie from my childhood would probably be Anastasia. Obviously you can tell from the playlist -_-.**

**Also I have gotten a recent obsession with Llamas... so you are all now my llamas! (Thank Danisnotonfire :D)**

**OH! Also I need your help on something else.**

**Can you give me girl names? And no before you get any ideas it's not for a baby in this story! But it is for this story!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! And sorry for the long chapter!**

**Review, Rate, Favorite, and Subscribe ~ Love Beauty :)**

**_Updated Day: September 17, 2012 :) (Happy SoKai Day and Happy ten year anniversary to Kingdom Hearts!)_**


	25. I Love You Too Damn Much

**A/N:****Bow down to me my Llamas! This one is not going to be as long as the other one sorry for that and it's kind of a filler...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Playlist:<em>**

**_New York State of Mind performed by Glee (the season has started... be prepared...)_**

**_Tongue Tied performed by Glee_**

* * *

><p>Jace doesn't come by the next morning like he said he would.<p>

Last night I decided to take Hunter to my room and sleep with him. No matter how much I'm mad at Jace I still wish that he was here so I didn't have to sleep alone.

I wake up to Hunter's whimpering and I decide to feed him. Since Jace is usually home in the mornings to make breakfast I have to make my own today, which is kind of hard since Hunter is fussing for his daddy.

After I eat breakfast and Hunter stops fussing, I put him in his play pen and go over to Jace's closet. I take a suitcase and start putting Jace's belongings. I'm putting a pair of Jace's jeans into the suitcase when a picture from the pocket falls out.

I open in and it's a picture of me, Hunter, and Jace opening Hunter's presents on Christmas.

I look over to my right and see Hunter playing with the teddy bear that Jace got him for Christmas. Then I break down next to him for the hundredth time that day.

**Jace's POV**

I feel horrible. I feel like the devil took over my body and started shouting these horrible words from my mouth to the two most important people in my world.

I slam the door behind me and I want to open it back up and hug Clary but I know I can't. Not yet. I almost get in the car that Clary and I always use, her car, until I remember that it has the car seat in the back. I go over to my car and drive to my parent's house.

I knock on the door and my mom opens it five minutes later with her hair messed up and in a robe.

"Jace?" she asks.

"Hey mom. Can I stay here for a couple of days?" I ask and she nods and brings me in from the cold.

My mom brings me to my old room where some of my old stuff is still there. She doesn't ask any questions, which I'm grateful for, and then she leaves me in my room.

I lay down in my old bed and it feels weird not having that familiar warmth next to me. I take my pillow and try to hug to make it feel like Clary but it doesn't have her warmth. I can't look down at the pillow and see the light freckles covering her face. I can't look down at this pillow and look at how Clary would always open her mouth just a little. I can't look down at this pillow and see her nose, Hunter's nose.

I feel a pang in my chest and shut my eyes tightly, finally falling into oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>I open my eyes to find that I'm back and Clary and I's house, although it feels different. I look around and see Clary playing with Hunter. He's definitely a little bit bigger and older than when I last saw him but I still know it's Hunter. I know who my son is.<em>

_Clary bends down in front of Hunter and stretches her arms toward him. Hunter smiles at her and then crawls to her. She cheers in excitement and gives him kisses all over his face. I suddenly bend down and stretch my arms out to him just like Clary did, but he doesn't even notice me._

_"Hunter, come on. Come to daddy Hunter," I say but he still doesn't hear me._

_Then a man comes out and tries to get Hunter to come to him and Hunter crawls over to him. The mysterious man picks him up and throws him up in the air. Clary stands up and goes over to him and Hunter and then gives the man a kiss. My heart is basically in pieces at this point._

_I watch Clary, Hunter, and the man all walk off and leave. I just sit there astonished and then Clary comes back._

_"You don't what it is to be a father. Sure you made Hunter but that's not all it takes Jace. You have to be there for him and take care of him. He needs a dad Jace and I don't think you can handle it," Clary spats at me._

_"But I can handle it Clary. I can be a father to Hunter," I cry._

_"Then prove it," she says and then leaves._

* * *

><p>I wake up with a jolt and look at my surroundings. I then remember that I'm at my parent's house. I look at my phone and see that it's already nine o'clock. Oh well, no school for me today I guess I think. I get out of bed and change into the clothes that I brought with me.<p>

I go downstairs and see my mom and dad having breakfast.

"Hello Jace," my mom greets me and I nod at her and sit down. I start eating breakfast when I look up and see them staring at me.

I raise my eyebrow at them and then my mom starts talking, "Listen Jace, we love how you're staying here for however long you need to, but we would like to know what has happened."

"Well... I was being an ass. That's basically it. Look mom and dad, I do like how you're trying to reconnect with me and how you want to become a part of my son's life... but I still need time to get used to all of this. I promise you guys that I'll trust you enough to tell you all my problems but right now I still feel like I could go talk to one of my nanny's more about this than to you guys. I'm sorry," I tell them truthfully.

My mom nods at me and then looks at my dad. "Stephen can you please give Jace and I a minute alone please?" she asks my dad and he nods then leaves.

"Look Jace, I know how you feel but I still want to talk to you about something," my mom tells me. "I know you're not going to tell me what happened with Clary, but I know that it's not good. I also know that whatever happened is not good for your son, and I know that you don't want to miss anything in your son's life. So this morning I made an appointment for you and Clary to go to a therapy session for new parents. It's in a week from today," my mom tells me and surprisingly I'm not mad. I'm actually relieved that she did this.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it," I tell her.

"I also want to do you a favor. I wasn't here for most of your life and to make up for that I want to help you. Now I know you're as stubborn as a pig but I'm going to help you financially," she tells me.

"Mom-," I begin but she cuts me off.

"Please Jace. I want to make up with you and I know this won't make you forgive me but it's a start. I want you to quit that awful job and spend some time with your son and girlfriend. I don't want you to become like me and your dad. I want you to spend whatever time you have with your son," she tells me and I thank her.

"Well I need to go make up with Clary but seriously, thanks for everything mom," I say and give her a hug.

I'm almost at the door until my mom speaks up again, "Oh and Jace. Don't ever give up on your son."

I smile at her and reply. "Don't worry I won't."

* * *

><p>I recompose myself when I hear a knock on the door. I pick Hunter up from his play pen and go answer the door.<p>

I slam it once I see who it is.

"Come on Clary! We're going to have to talk some day!" Jace yells through the door.

"Well not today!" I yell back at him.

All the yelling scares Hunter and he starts crying.

I groan and try to calm him down.

"Please Clary; we need to work this out. For Hunter," Jace says and I think about it.

Hunter needs his dad. No matter what Jace needs to be there for him and it's best if we don't hate each other.

I open the door and Jace walks in.

Hunter keeps on crying and Jace looks at him and reaches his arms out for him but I bring him closer to my arms.

"Please Clary," Jace whispers.

I bite my lip and then put Hunter in his arms.

Almost immediately Hunter stops crying. Jace holds him for a couple minutes before he sits down on the couch.

"Clary I know you're mad at me and you should be. I'm mad at myself so it's completely reasonable that you should be mad at me too, but we have to work this out," Jace tells me.

"I can't keep forgiving you Jace. It's not healthy for me or you or Hunter. One day we're not going to be able to hold the pieces together," I tell him.

"It won't be healthy to Hunter if he doesn't have both his parents together. I mean think about how it would be if we weren't together. If we're near each other we'll be fighting so much so we can't do things as a family. He'll have to have two Christmases, two birthdays, and I know that for him it will sound amazing but I know in the inside he'll just wish that both his parents are there," he tells me.

"I don't know if I can go through that again Jace. Those words you said hurt me so much and I know if Hunter could understand those words that he would be hurt too," I tell him and silent tears fall down my cheeks.

"I know that I hurt you Clary. When I said those words it hurt me too so don't you think that I know it hurt you? I can't promise you that I won't hurt you anymore but you and I both know that you will also hurt me. I love you and that will never change. No matter how many ways you can hurt me, I will always love you. I love you and I love our son and I want us to be a family," Jace tells me.

Then he kisses me and I don't pull away.

"Clary, you and I are the glue and Hunter is the pieces. Without us he's going to fall apart."

* * *

><p>At first it's a little awkward with Jace being back even though he was only gone for a couple hours but eventually we go back into our normal routine.<p>

Jace didn't go to school so he took care of Hunter all morning so I could go to sleep. He woke me up around two because Hunter needed to be fed.

At around five Jace needed to go to work but he came back an hour after he left.

"Why are you home early?" I asked.

"I quit my job," he tells me and takes Hunter from my arms.

"What? Why?" I ask astonished.

"Because my mom's going to help us and I want to focus more on you, Hunter, and school. That's not going to be easy if I have a job," he tells me and I decide to let it go.

As I look down at Hunter and Jace I notice something. The way Hunter is sucking his pacifier and how Jace is looking at him is perfect.

I pick up my sketch book from the kitchen counter where I left it this morning, drawing Hunter, and I begin to dram Hunter and Jace.

Jace knows that I'm drawing him but he doesn't question me about it.  
>When I finish drawing them I show it to him and he smiles.<p>

"You know you should really get back into art. You're really good at it," Jace tells me.

"Maybe, but not right now. Right now my main focus is Hunter," I tell him and then we both smell a horrible smell. "Here it's my turn." I grab Hunter from Jace's arms, which wakes him up and he starts crying. "I know baby I know," I tell him as I take him to his room and put him on the changing table. Jace comes in to help me and then he puts Hunter's pacifier in his mouth. Hunter's cries die down when he has his paci and they turn into soft whimpers.  
>"All done buddy," Jace says as he finishes dressing Hunter. "I'm really glad that I can have this time with you and Hunter, Clary," Jace tells me.<p>

"Yeah, well it better stay that way, because whether we like it or not we're in for the long run."

* * *

><p>Jace and I decide to go to the new parent's counseling with Hunter.<p>

We go into the room for our appointment and we find a woman who looks around thirty waiting for us.

"Hi you must be Clary and Jace, and I'm guessing this is little Hunter," the women says. "Well my name is Mrs. Sharon but you can just call me Kate."

"Hi Kate," I say. Kate leads us to the couch she has in the room.

"So what are some problems that you've been having with each other and with the baby?" Kate asks us.

"Well I've been having really short temper recently. I mean it doesn't take much for me to snap," Jace tells her.

"That's normal for new parents, especially teen parents. It most likely happens to the dad though. The man is so used to being treated like a god and then when a baby comes in and ruins that they'll practically do anything to earn their attention back. Also with no sleep and taking care of a little baby is very hard and sleep deprivation can cause you to be mad at about anything," Kate explains to Jace.

"Well what can he, or I, can do to stop that?" I ask her.

"Well try to have that special time with Jace. You know it won't hurt to leave little Hunter with a family member and go have some alone time. Also try and have a nice schedule. Who will get up when for the baby, what will you do for the baby. Now how about you tell me your schedule," she says.  
>"Well right now Jace has school from eight to four. Then I give him two hours to do his homework and settle down, then he takes Hunter and I get to sleep. In the night I wake up first because I have to feed Hunter and then burp him. Then Jace wakes up to change him and then I wake up again to feed and burp him again. Although lately Hunter is waking up just for attention and usually the only person who can calm him down is Jace," I explain to her.<p>

"Well your schedule seems good but has it always been like that?" she asks and we shake our heads.  
>"We've actually been going on this routine since Tuesday," Jace tells her.<p>

"And why's that?" she asks.  
>"Well on Monday night Clary and I had a fight and I said some words that I wish I never said but we both want to be together because no matter what we love each other and we don't want Hunter to grow up in a broken family," Jace tells her.<p>

"Yes, that's a good reason because I've seen kids growing up in broken families and they don't always turn out so well," she tells us.

Kate talks to us about how we can improve on our problems and how it will work out when I go back to school. All in all the counseling session was very helpful and Jace and I decide to come back if we ever have any problems.

"Don't worry Clary, we won't let Hunter be raised in a broken family," Jace tells me and we're walking back to our car.

"I know. I love you too damn much."

* * *

><p>"Ok now if anything goes wrong just call us and I promise that we'll come back," I tell Jon as I finish packing Hunter's stuff.<p>

"Clary, Hunter will be fine. I'm his uncle and I've got to learn how to babysit my own nephew," Jon tells me.

"I know, but this is the first time I've left Hunter," I tell him.

"I know Clary but you need to have alone time with Jace," he tells me.

"Thanks for babysitting him Jon. Oh and also if he's fussy and wants attention don't try to comfort him. Only Jace can comfort him," I say.

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do?" he asks.

I go to Hunter's room and look for his favorite teddy. "Here. Use this is he gets fussy. Just screw the head up and then push it back down. It's going to be Jace playing the piano and singing to him. Trust me it's a life saver. Also no swearing when you're near the baby!" I scold him and hand him the teddy bear.

"What do you have a swear jar now or something?" he asks jokingly

I nod and point to the jar onto the fireplace filled with one dollar bills.

He looks at it in horror and then looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you ready Clary?" Jace asks me as he comes out from Hunter's room.

"Yeah, did you change Hunter?" I ask him and he nods. "Ok well I guess we're going. Bye Jon."

I'm almost out the door until I realize I forgot to say bye to Hunter.

I run back into Hunter's room and smother him in kisses. "Bye my beautiful baby boy!" I say to him and he just coos at me.  
>Then I give Jon a kiss on the cheek and leave with Jace.<p>

* * *

><p>Jace takes me to go see Wicked. I don't try to ask him how he could afford me but all he said was that he would get anything I wanted.<p>

I would've enjoyed the play more if I wasn't so worried about Hunter.

Jace and I had to work about three blocks away from the theater so while we're walking Jace brings something up.

"I remember how Alec had been trying to convince me to ask you out for months. But I didn't want to because you were still suffering from your breakup with Sebastian and I didn't want to be a rebound guy," he tells me.

"So what made you finally ask me out?" I ask him.

"Kyle Trent," he says.

"Kyle Trent? Wasn't that the senior who I had a huge crush on?" I say.

Jace flinches but nods. "Yeah, he was going to send you a rose on Valentine's Day but I knew that if he did that then you would have a boyfriend again. I didn't want that to happen so I went over to him and told him I was dating you. Then I had no choice but to grow some balls and ask you out," Jace explains to me.

I don't say anything else and we finally arrive at our car. I don't say anything on the car ride either and when we get home and open the door I'm surprised to find the house a huge mess.

You can hear Hunter crying in the background. Pillows are thrown everywhere. The swear jar is broken on the floor. There's a spilt bottle on the floor then Hunter's favorite teddy is on the floor with its head ripped out.

Then Jon comes out of Hunter's room with Hunter in his arms crying his little lungs out.

Jon looks relieved when he sees us and hands Hunter to me. "Here, oh and also next time ask Izzy or mom to babysit," Jon says and then leaves.

I hand Hunter over to Jace who gets him to quiet down.

Jace tends to Hunter while I clean up the mess that Jon left.

After I'm done Hunter is sleeping so we put him in his crib and Jace and I go to our room.

After that things get pretty heated up and my nice clothes are on the floor.

After we're done I snuggle into his arms and whisper, "I'm glad you didn't let Kyle trent buy me a rose."

"Me too."

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter finished! To be honest this was supposed to be done on Monday but I had more time today and it would've felt more rushed than this is.**

**Man you guys did not like Jace last chapter. Couldn't blame you.**

**Also! I forgot to say this the past two chapters but outfits are on my profile so go check them out!**

**Another thing is a contest... sort of. Oka if anyone can tell me who my top three favorite British youtubers are I will write a one-shot on what happened while Jon was babysitting. And whoever guesses it first the one-shot will be dedicated to you.**

**I will give you obvious hints:**  
><strong>Okay first hint: the opposite of being on fire...<strong>

**Number two: The first hint's best friend. He is also amazing.**

**Number three: He is socoollike.**

**I really want to write this one-shot so it's an easy contest!**

**Anyways, don't know if I told you this before but my llama hat has finally arrived. I wear almost all the time! I love it!**

**Also I am now doing this new thing! It's reviewer of the week! (Or chapter?)**

**The Reviewer of the week is the person whose review made me smile the most. Even though all of you make me smile this person's made me smile a little bit more. Also whoever wins reviewer of the week has the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to...**

**Soaking In The Reign!**

**I read your review at school and could not stop laughing so congratulations on being reviewer of the week! :D**  
><strong>Thanks for all the love guys and I decided that I will be making a story about Jace and Clary after high school! Woo!<strong>

**Also, this story is almost coming to an end. Only about three or four more chapters left but don't worry! I will start the sequel right after I finish this story!**

**I would also like if I finish this story with five hundred reviews. Can you guys please help me with that? Pretty please :).**

**Review, Rate, Favorite, and Subscribe!~ Beauty :)**

_**Updated Day: September 26, 2012 :)**_


	26. Prom NightMare?

**A/N:** **HEY GUYS! So I am finally updating explanation at the bottom.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**One More Night by Maroon 5**_

_**Lovebug by The Jonas Brothers**_

* * *

><p>"Come on Jace. It's not that hard to feed him. He's just a baby," I tell Jace as I watch him attempt to feed Hunter rice cereal.<p>

"He's not budging Clary! He hates this stuff!" Jace tells me as he tries to put the spoon full of rice cereal into Hunter's mouth. Hunter tries to back away from it as far as he can in his high chair and doesn't open his mouth. "See? I personally think that he just likes eating from your boobs. I mean if I was him I wouldn't want to stop sucking on your boobs either. I still don't" Then Jace winks at me and I glare at him.

"He needs to learn how to eat this cereal Jace. Maybe he just doesn't like eating it from you," I tell him and take the spoon and rice cereal. I go in front of Hunter and he gives me a big smile.

I put the spoon near his mouth and he opens up and eats it. "See Jace, he just likes for me to feed him," I tell him.

"Well how is that going to work out for next week then?" he asks me.

One of my mother's paintings is being held at an art gallery and she invited me to go to New Jersey for the Art Opening with her and Luke. I agreed to go but they want my mother to stay for three days in New Jersey. "Well, you're just going to have to learn how to be as awesome as I am," I say and feed Hunter again.

"I'm serious Clary. It's going to be hard without you here," he tells me with a serious face.

"I could call my mom and tell her that I won't go," I say

"No, that's not it. I want you to go because I know that you could get so many opportunities over there. It's just... we're going to miss you," Jace says and I turn to look at him. Hunter makes a protest noise because I stopped feeding him.

I turn back to Hunter and answer Jace, "I know Jace. It's going to be hard for me too, but I really want to go. I haven't been to an art gallery with my mom since I was ten."

Jace sighs and gives me a small smile. Then he takes the rice cereal and attempts to feed Hunter again. Hunter closes his mouth and I go over to him and kiss him head. Then he starts eating again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jace's POV<span>**

"I promise I will call you as soon as I get to New Jersey," Clary tells me as she hugs me goodbye.

I kiss her lightly and then she goes down to talk to Hunter. "Bye Bubba, be good for daddy okay?" she tells him and he smiles. Clary kisses his head and I can tell she's trying really hard not to cry. She hugs me one last time and then goes inside the car.

Hunter starts crying as soon as Clary is gone from our view.

"I know Bubba. It's going to be a hard couple of days," I tell him and pick him up. Usually he stops crying if I pick him up, but right now all he wants is his mommy.

I take him to his room and try to put him to sleep since it's supposed to be his nap time.

I get the book that Clary got a couple of weeks ago. It's one of those books that you record yourself reading it. Clary and I both recorded it for Hunter in case either one of us is gone.

I open the book and as soon as Hunter hears Clary's voice he stops crying and smiles. His little hand reaches out and put it on the book. He makes a happy baby noise and I smile at him. He falls asleep near the middle of the story and I put him back in his crib.

Then I go to Clary and I's room and prepare to go to sleep without Clary by my side.

**Clary's POV**

It feels like it's been weeks since I've seen Hunter and Jace, but in reality it's only been six hours. When we finally got to New Jersey it was at least two a.m. I didn't want to wake up Jace or Hunter even though I just want to hear their voices.

My mom and Luke look at me as I put my suitcase on my bed. I give them a sad smile and then they go into the connected room. We both agreed that we wouldn't be sharing a room so they could give me some privacy. I take out my phone and look at my phone background. It's the same picture that Jace has of us and Hunter the day he was born. I look through my photos and see all of the ones I took of Hunter. I stop on the one when Hunter is smiling at Jace as he's playing with him.

I put my phone down and try to go sleep without thinking about Hunter or Jace.

* * *

><p>I wake up earlier than I was supposed to and call Jace as soon as I do. We're pretty used to waking up at eight because that's the time that Hunter wakes up. He picks up his phone after one ring and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.<p>

"Hey," I tell him.

"Hey. I knew you wouldn't want to call me late last night so I've been waiting by the phone all morning," he tells me.

"What time did Hunter wake up?" I ask him.

"Around six. He misses you, you know," he answers.

"I miss both of you too. But I haven't been t New Jersey in years but it's still the same. I wish I could've brought you guys with me, though."

"Yeah but the doctor said Hunter can't travel just yet."

"Well is he with you right now?" I ask desperately wanting to hear my son.

"Yeah he's sucking on his paci, but I'm pretty sure he wants to hear your voice as much as I did," he tells me and I hear rustling on the other side. I hear Hunter's protest cry and know that Jace took his paci out.

"Want to talk to mommy Bubba? She misses you a lot and wants to talk to you," I hear Jace say on the other side of the phone.

I finally hear Hunter make baby noises on the other side and I almost break down in tears. "Hi Bubba. Oh baby I miss you so much but I'll be back really soon don't worry," I tell him and I hear his little shout at joy. I hear Jace laugh and that's when I finally break down.

"Jace, I want to go home," I finally tell him.

"Clary, I know this is hard but you need some time for yourself and you still need to work on your relationship with your mom," he tells me.

"But I don't want time for myself and me and my mother are fine," I tell him and begin to sob.

"Listen Clary you're going to come home in two days and those will be the hardest two days of my life but I know you and I can get through it, okay?" Jace asks me and I nod even though he can't see.

I hear Hunter start crying and then Jace says, "Listen Clary I will call you when later today okay? Bye, I love you."

"I lo-," I start to say but then he hangs up.

**Jace's POV**

I hang up on Clary and see try to tend to Hunter. I try to hand him back his paci but he just keeps on crying. I try feeding him but he's not hungry. I try burping him, changing him, and then try to hold him but he won't calm down.

I'm starting to get scared that maybe there's something wrong with him. I call my mom and tell her to come here immediately.

I hear a knock on the door and immediately get it.

"What's wrong Jace?" she asks as soon as she comes in.

"Hunter won't stop crying and I've tried everything," I say with worry in my voice.

"Here let me see him," my mother asks and I hand him to her.

She checks him and then tells me, "He has a fever Jace, and it's only a small one though. Just take him to the hospital and they'll check it out."

"Can you drive? I think I'll be going the same speed I went as I did when Clary went into labor," I tell her and she nods.

We get to the pediatrician and we wait in the waiting room.

Hunter's cries have slowed down into whimpers and he just hugs my neck. I look to my right and see my mom smiling at us.

"You always hung to my neck like that whenever you got sick. I remember the first time you got sick. You were young, much younger than Hunter is right now. Your father and I were sleeping when all of a sudden you woke up crying. We didn't know what to do and I was on the verge of breaking down and your father was still tired. I got so mad at him because he just wanted to keep sleeping so I took you to the hospital in my pajamas and your father came twenty minutes afterward," she tells me.

"Oh I need to tell Clary about this," I say and hand her Hunter. He starts to cry again and she tries to calm him down.

I take my phone and call Clary.

"Jace?" she says on the other line.

"Hey Clary," I say.

"What's wrong? You sound like something bad happened? Why's Hunter crying? Jace?" she asks worried.

"Hunter has a fever and my mom and I are at the hospital," I tell her.

"What? Ok Jace I will be there as soon as I can," she tells me hurried.

"No Clary, you did not leave to come back in a day. I promise Hunter will be fine," I say.

"Jace, Hunter is sick. I need to be there with him," she tells me desperately.

"Clary, please don't come. I want you to stay there. You'll be back in a couple of days and I promise you Hunter will be fine," I tell her.

A nurse comes over to me and asks, "Jace Herondale?" I nod. "The doctor is ready to see you."

"Listen Clary I have to go but I will call you as soon as we get home," I tell her.

"You better Jace," she says and I hang up.

My mother hands me back Hunter and I go into the hospital room.

"Hello you must be Jace and this must be Hunter," the doctor greets me. He instructs me to put Hunter on the bed and I do.

He looks over and then he gives him a type of medicine.

"Ok you're going to have to give him these pills until he feels better every morning and night. Also I would advise you to give him formula. When you get home be sure to give him a warm bath and put him in warm cozy clothes. Also make sure that he sleeps near you so you can hear his breathing doesn't get clogged up," he tells me and I nod.

My mother drives us home and then says, "Jace, let me bathe him. You call Clary and tell her what's going on."

I nod and take out my phone to call Clary. she picks up the phone almost instantly and answers, "How is he Jace?"

"He's fine Clary; he just has a small cold. I have to give him pills every morning and night until he starts to feel better," I answer her.

"Where is he right now?" she asks.

"My mom is giving him a bath," I say.

"That's supposed to be me giving him a bath...," Clary says sadly.

"I know Clary. Look you probably need to get to the gallary. I'll see you in a couple of days," I tell her.

"Okay bye Jace. I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," I reply and hang up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I put my phone back in my pocket and my mom looks at me sadly as she puts her earring in.

"How is he?" she asks me.

"He's fine. I just wish I was there. I feel like I'm missing everything and that Jace wants nothing to do with me," I answer her truthfully.

"Why would you think that?" she asks.

"He's always in a hurry to end our conversations and sometimes he sounds annoyed when I call him," I say.

"Don't worry Clary. Jace just misses seeing you not hearing your voice over a phone. Come on, the gallery won't wait forever," she tells me. I nod and we leave the hotel.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the art gallery about forty minutes later. When we get inside I look to my mom and she is beaming with joy. I give her a questioning look when she just points ahead.<p>

I turn to look and see that one of my paintings is hanging there.

"What?" I ask my mother in shock.

"They asked for one of your painting and I gave them this one," she says excited.

I look at the painting and realize it's the one that I did a couple of weeks ago.

I painted it the day after Jace and I took Hunter to Manhattan. He looked at everything like it was all too real to be true.

I painted Manhattan in Hunter's point of view while I painted an alternate version of how grownups see New York.

In Hunter's point of view you see New York with sunshine and things that couldn't even possible. While in the other one you can see pollution and people yelling at each other.

"How did you get it?" I ask my mom.

"Jace gave it to me two weeks ago. We made it seem like my painting was going to be in the gallery because we wanted you to be surprised," she tells me and I go back to starring at it.

It's my first painting in a gallery. My mom has always had her paintings in a gallery but this is mine.

I stay around my painting for the remainder of the night.

One man comes next to me and stares at painting and then he turns to me.

"Are you the artist?" he asks suddenly.

I just nod.

"Hi I'm Ashton Heppner and I would like to talk to you about something. You are a very talented artist and I'm doing this program for high school artists where you tour the world, see rare types, and maybe put some paintings in galleries and I would like you to consider joining," he tells me.

"How long would I be gone?" I ask.

"Well... it's usually around six months," he tells me.

"Wouldn't my school mind?" I ask.

"No because we offer classes while we are traveling and it's great for college scholarships," he says. "We would really enjoy it if you came. Only five students are chosen every year."

* * *

><p>"You told him no?" Isabelle tells me astonished as we look for prom dresses. "Clary this is a once in a life time chance and you said no."<p>

"Izzy, I would be gone for six months. I couldn't leave Hunter and Jace for that long. I couldn't even leave them for a couple of days," I tell her.

"If you didn't have Hunter would you have said yes?" she asks and I just nod.

We spend the rest

of the day looking for prom dresses and I've finally found the perfect one.

I arrive home and I see Jace playing with Hunter. Hunter gives a little cheer of joy when he sees me. Jace smiles at me and then looks at the bag that has my dress in it.

"Can I see?" he asks playfully.

I shake my head no and go to hide my dress. I come back and start playing with Hunter.

It feels so good to be back home. I knew the minute I saw Jace and Hunter's face that I couldn't last six months away from them. Jace told me I was stupid for declining the offer but I knew he was secretly glad I didn't take it.

"Can you believe we're almost done with junior year? It went by so fast," Jace tells me.

"It won't be long enough until Hunter can walk and talk you know," I say. It's kind of sad thinking that Hunter will be growing up soon.

"Yeah I know. But it will still be a while you know," Jace tells me and kisses the top of my head.

"I've got to call Jon and ask him if he can babysit Hunter on Prom," I say and get up to call Jon.

"Really? After what happened last time?" Jace asks.

"It wasn't that bad. I mean sure he broke Hunter's favorite teddy bear and he used your shirt as his diaper but he needs to get used to it," I say.

"Isn't he going to prom?" Jace asks.

"Nope he hates proms. He didn't go to his junior prom either," I tell him.

"What about your mom?" he asks.

"She has a date with Luke that night," I say and get out my cell phone.

I dial Jon's number and after the second ring he picks up.

"Hey Clare-Bear what's up?" he asks.

"I need you to babysit Hunter on Friday," I say.

"No, no, no, no, nope. Never again," Jon replies.

"Come on Jon please. You're the only one who can. Please Jon," I beg him.

"Isn't there anyone else who can do it?" he whines.

"Everyone is going to prom. Mom has a date and Jace's parents are out of town this Friday," I tell him.

"You're lucky I love you so much Clare-Bear," he sighs.

"Thank you so much Jon. Come over at around six on Friday okay?" I say.

"Okay bye Clare-Bear," he says then hangs up.

"Did you trick your brother?" Jace asks.

"I don't need to trick him. He loves me too much I don't have to," I tell him with a giggle.

* * *

><p>"Oh Clary you look so beautiful," my mom says as she takes another picture of Jace and I.<p>

"She sure does. I have the most beautiful date ever," Jace says and kisses me. I hear mom take a picture and Jon groan.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get ahead of yourselves. I don't want to babysit two of your children," Jon tells me.

"Oh Jonathan can you please take a picture with your sister?" my mom asks and Jon comes over next to me.

She takes picture of everybody, including Hunter who couldn't stop smiling.

"Bye Jon please don't trash the house again," I tell him as I give a goodbye kiss to Hunter.

"I won't; as long as you bought diapers and fixed that bear," he tells me and I nod. Then Jace and I leave.

* * *

><p>Jace and I put on our masks once we get inside the ballroom. I've always imagined my prom night to be spectacular and I really hope that this night lives up to that expectation.<p>

Izzy comes inside and exclaims, "Oh my god. This is just too perfect. Come on Simon let's dance!"

Simon looks at me and sends me the 'help me' face but I just giggle and watch them leave.

Jace and I spend the entire time dancing and hanging out with our friends.

Finally it's time for prom king and queen.

Jace and I stand around and watch like everybody else does.

"Our Prom King is... Jace Herondale! Come on up here man!" says the announcer. Jace goes up on the stage and accepts his crown. "Now we can't have a king without his queen now can we? This year's Prom Queen is... Aline Penhallow?"

Everyone looks around confused as Aline goes up and accepts her crown.

"I would like to thank everybody for voting for me and not a whore," she says happily and everyone boos at her. She glares at them and then turns to the announcer. "Aren't I supposed to have a dance with my King?" she asks and looks at Jace.

Jace just rolls his eyes and walks back to me. I smile at him and then kiss him.

"I'd rather dance with a peasant than dance with her," he tells me.

"Oh so I'm a peasant now?" I say playfully.

"Nope. In my eyes you're a queen," Jace tells me.

Aline just huffs out of the stage and leaves.

"I have a surprise for you but I need you to wait here okay?" Jace says and I nod.

I end up waiting about thirty minutes then I decide to go outside to find out that Jace isn't even there. I let out an annoyed huff and go back inside to find Izzy.

"Izzy can you drive me home?" I ask her and she nods.

"I refuse to believe that he actually left you here. Seriously Clary, I think that something is wrong," Izzy tells me worriedly.

"Or maybe he just left to have a good time with Aline or some other slut," I say angry.

"Clary I'm serious," she says as we pull up my drive through.

"Whatever Izzy. Thanks for the ride," I tell her and go inside.

"Jon I'm home!" I shout but receive no response. I look around the house and see that it's fine.

"Jon?" I say again. I roll my eyes. He must have fallen asleep with Hunter.

I go into Hunter's room and see that it's empty.

Worry starts to sink in to me and I finally scream, "JON!"

I search the house frantically trying to find any sign that Jon is playing a trick on me and that he's just trying to scare me.

"Hunter Jon! Please come out! Please tell me it's a joke!" I screech as tears start rolling down my face.

I go back to search in Hunter's room, when I see Hunter's favorite teddy on the floor with something on him.

_I'm enjoying the company from your lover, son, and brother. Maybe you could join us._

_Love, Sebastian._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I'm really sorry! But now I must explain something.**

**Me and my best friends are doing a project. It's not for school, it's for us. This project is to remember how happy our childhood was and how to not let go of it no matter what. We each have to pick a show that we loved as a little child.**

**I have picked Pokémon! Let me tell you I absolutely _loved _Pokémon. I remember having the hugest crush on Ash and I even had my own Pokeball.**

**Anyways, we do not want to do this project for a long time so since I have this project I will not update a lot. This has been the reason that I did not update when I said I would. I have a lot of episodes left; I mean I only just started the second season today. I know some of you are like, "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." But I am loving this project! I'm remembering all the memories that I had and I truly feel like a little child again and that feels great. It feels great not to worry about teenage problems. I mean I've actually told people this and they've started to do it too.**

**Sorry that I won't be updating as much as of now. I've got over six hundred and fifty episodes left...**

**Also I will be writing a one-shot on Kyle Trent but... not until Valentine's Day :)**

**Anyways! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Now for the Reviewer of the Week:**

**_WordsAsStrongAsSwords_**

**This chapter is dedicated to this amazing person! I really loved your review. It still has me laughing even after like a month! You deserve it!**

**Also, a lot of people got confused about my author's note but that was just to inform you that I uploaded Jon's story on his babysitting experience! If you didn't know that then please go check out and maybe leave a review? Thank you all!**

**Now for the Question of the Day:**

**What was your favorite childhood show?**

**My Answer:**

**Obviously Pokémon! I am remembering how much I loved this show! I even cried at the season finale of the first season.**

**Thanks again for being so patient love you all!**

**Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! ~ Beauty :)**

**Updated Day:**

_**November 6, 2012 (GO OBAMA!) :)**_


	27. Hunter's Family

**A/N:** **Hey Guys! I have some time to write since it is Thanksgiving Break! Yay! Anyways this chapter is kind of a filler and it isn't that long so sorry! On with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Playlist:<em>**

**_Everybody Talks by Neon Trees_**

**_Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by Pink_**

* * *

><p>A scream escapes my mouth as I rip the note up. I lie on the ground and cry for at least an hour. Maybe Jon and Jace are just kiddingand trying to see how crazy I could go. I take out my cell phone and call Jace only nobody answers. I then call Jon.<p>

Nobody picks up and I know that I can't be in denial anymore.

Sebastian took Jace, Hunter, and my brother.

If it wasn't for me telling Jon to babysit Jon would probably be safe and here.

I hear a knock at my door and I hesitate to open thinking that it might be Sebastian.

I open the door and find my mom on the other side. I lose it again and I hug her.

"Clary? What's wrong? Where's Jace and Hunter?" she asks me as she hugs me back.

"Sebastian took them and Jon mom! Jace told me that he had a surprise for me but he never came back! I came back home and there was a note that said that he's enjoying their company and wants me to join them," I cry.

"Clary we need to call the police ok?" my mom says and takes out her phone. "Yes we need the police. There has been a kidnapping."

The police get here a couple of minutes later and they ask me to describe everything that happened and describe everybody.

"It was prom night and I asked my brother to babysit my son and he did. My Boyfriend said he had a surprise for me but he never came back. I thought he ditched me so my friend Isabelle drove me home and no one was home. At first I thought it was a joke but then I searched the house and there was a note on my son's favorite bear," I tell them trying not to break down again.

"Do you still have the note?" the police ask me.

I shake my head and tell them, "I ripped it up. Although it's probably still in Hunter's room in pieces."

"That's fine. We might be able to put the pieces back together," the police tell me and goes to Hunter's room.

Another police comes to me and asks me to describe everybody.

"Jace is my age, seventeen, and he has really curly golden hair. His eyes are also kind of gold and he's also tan. He is around 6'2 and has a star shaped birthmark on his shoulder. Jon is 18 and he has really light blond hair, almost white. He has really dark brown eyes and he's about the same height as Jace," I tell her.

"And your son, Hunter?" she asks.

I try not to cry as I answer her, "He's a small baby since he was born early. He's only five months and he has really bright green eye with adorable little blond curls. He also has the same birthmark on his shoulder like Jace."

"Do you have any recent photos of everybody?" she asks.

"My mom took some photos right before we left for prom," I tell her and she tells another officer to ask my mom for them.

"Now this Sebastian could you describe him for us?" she asks.

"He has really black hair and dark eyes. he's about 6'4 and he's kind of pale too," I tell her.

"Is there anyone who could have helped him in some way?" she asks me.

"His cousin Aline Penhallow," I say immediately.

"How could this Aline help him and why would she?" she asks.

"Last time he kidnapped me he used her and another woman because he was blackmailing them. Also Aline doesn't really like me because I told everyone she was a lesbian and I guess she's always liked Jace," I say.

"Could you describe her?" she says.

"She's kind of Asian and she has brown eyes and black hair. She's a little short and she's dating a girl named Helen Blackthorn," I tell her and she nods.

"Thank you Clary for telling us what you know," she says and then goes to the other officers.

After thirty minutes of trying to put the note together and looking at the descriptions they come over to me.

"Well we have looked over the evidence and identifications but this might take a little longer," an officer tells me.

"How long?" I asked worried.

"We don't know. Maybe a couple of weeks-," they say but I cut them off.

"A couple of weeks? My son is in danger! He's only a baby you need to try harder!" I scream at them.

"I'm sorry miss but you have to let these things take their time. I know that there is a baby involved and we will work hard but right now we need to find out more," they say and then leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV<strong>

"So this is how it felt like when Clary was kidnapped," I say as I look around at the abandoned house.

"Jace, it's not time to make jokes," Jon tells me.

"I'm not making jokes I am just stating a fact. Look I just want to get out of here, find my son, and go back to Clary," I tell him.

"You're not getting away that easily," Sebastian says as he comes in with Hunter in his arms.

Hunter smiles and holds out his arms to me when he sees me but Sebastian holds him back.

"You really should let me see him if you know what's good for him," I tell him.

"I'm not going to let my son be around you," he sneers back.

"Your son? Excuse me but I don't you shoving your penis in her and creating him," I tell him and I see Jon cringe.

"Please don't talk about what you've done to my sister," he tells me.

"Oh come on you know what I've done to her," I say.

"You may have fathered him but you aren't going to raise him," Sebastian tells me.

"Over my dead body Verlac," I say.

"I'm planning it trust me," he says. "Although I just need you a twinkle brother over here to lure her in."

"Hey!" Jon says but we ignore him.

"What do you plan to do huh?" I ask.

"Well I know she won't let anything happen to you or her brother and especially her son so I'll make her a deal she can't refuse," he tells me and goes to leave.

Hunter starts crying as he leaves and reaches his arms out to me.

I let out a sigh as they leave.

"Do you think Clary will show up?" Jon asks me.

"Of course she will; it's you, me, and our son. I doubt the apocalypse could stop her from coming," I tell him.

"That's what I'm worried about," Jon tells me.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

It's been at least a week since I've seen Jace, Jon, and Hunter. Everyone at school is sympathetic to me but their sympathy doesn't bring them back. Aline also hasn't been seen since prom night and neither has Helen.

For the past week I've been staying at my mom's house because it's too painful to go into my house without picturing them there.

"Clary!" my mom says excitedly when I go through the door.

"Hey mom, hey Luke" I say and then look up to see police officers.

"Clary, they have some news," Luke tells me.

Hope starts building up in my chest and I can't even speak.

"We think we may have found your brother, Jace, and your son," one of them tells me.

I hug my mom and Luke tightly and smile at the police officers.

"We found Aline's girlfriend Helen and we made her talk. She says that they might be in a small town in Pennsylvania, and that Aline is with them. They've been talking on the phone and we tracked Aline's number to the location. We'll be heading there right away, but we want you to come with us," they say and I nod.

"Can my mom and dad come with us?" I ask them and see Luke's surprised face. I haven't called him dad ever since he found out I was pregnant.

"Yes they can come to," the police officer agrees.

We go into their car and then we start driving.

* * *

><p>It takes us three hours to get to the place where they think they might be.<p>

"Officer Emily?" I ask the officer that we're driving with.

"Yes Clary?" she says.

"I think it's best if you let me go in first and you park far away so they don't try to escape. I mean I know Sebastian only wants me and I can probably lead him to you and the other officers," I tell her.

"Okay Clary, but be sure to be careful," she tells me and hands me a keychain with a button. If you need any help or if you're in danger just press that button and we'll come okay?"

I nod and put it in my pocket.

We stop the car and I get off.

"Be careful Clary," my mom tells me.

"Make sure you kick his ass Clary," Luke tells me.

"I promise I will dad," I say and start walking.

It's been about ten minutes until I finally see a house that kind of looks like a log cabin.

I knock on the door and when it opens I see Sebastian smiling at me. "So you've finally decided to show up," he tells me and pulls me into the house.

"Okay Sebastian where are they?" I ask him.

All of a sudden I hear a cry come from upstairs.

"Hunter!" I cry and go upstairs to find Hunter crying from a crib.

He smiles and stops crying and holds out his arms for me. I pick him up and cover him in kisses.

"Mama's missed you Bubba," I say a little chocked up.

He clings onto my neck and then he lets out a scared cry.

I turn around and see Sebastian smiling at us.

"See Clary; we could be a family. You, me, and him," he tells me.

"He already has a family. Me, and Jace are his family. Including everybody else. Now where are Jace and my brother?" I demand him.

He walks out and I follow him into a room.

"Clare-Bear!" Jon says when he sees me.

"Jon!" I exclaim.

I go down to my knees and hug him carefully, since Hunter is still in my arms. Hunter puts both his hands on the side of his face and smiles at Jon.

"Just saying Clare-Bear, you owe me more than ten dollars an hour," Jon tells me and I laugh.

Then Sebastian comes over and takes Hunter from me. I glare at him but he just nods his head to the other side of the room.

I hear a cough behind me and I turn around to find Jace.

"I love seeing this reunion between you and your brother but I haven't kissed you in a week and these lips need to be kissed," Jace tells me.

I go over to him and kiss him hard.

Suddenly someone rips me apart from Jace and I see it's Sebastian.

"I've reunited you with them now give me a good time," Sebastian tells me.

"Like hell she'll ever touch you," Jace snarls at her.

Sebastian seems fed up by Jace and I just smirk at him.

"Aline, Jenny come in here," he calls out and Aline appears with another girl next to her.

Aline goes to Jon and holds a gun to him and Jenny does the same thing with Jace.

"You know what Herondale. For the past week you've been a pain in the ass but now that Clary's here, I don't need you anymore," Sebastian tells Jace.

My heart beat speeds up and I go for the button in my pocket, but then Sebastian takes my hand and throws the keychain away. "I don't think we need that do we Clary? Unless you want to see your brother have a hole in his head, or maybe you would enjoy it if a bullet went into Hunter's head," Sebastian says and brings out a gun from his pocket and holds it to Hunter's head.

All the air escapes from me when I see him point it at my son.

"Sebastian, please put the gun down," I beg him.

"I'll put all the guns down and release your brother, and smart ass over there in one condition," Sebastian says.

"What is it? I promise I'll do whatever it is," I tell him.

"Stay with me. You and Hunter will stay with me and we will be a family," he tells me.

"Clary!" Jace yells.

"Shut it Blondie," Jenny demands and pushes the gun into his head.

"Jace, you and I both agreed to do what was best for Hunter, and this is the only way," I tell him and then I see tears form in his eyes.

I turn to Sebastian and tell him, "Okay, I'll stay with you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Done! Whoo! That was longer than I thought it would be!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It's glad to know that I'm not the only crazy one that had a crush on Ash...**

**Another thing is, that new movie Rise of the Guardians, dear lord, Jack Frost is kind of hot. I wouldn't mind having to suffer a blizzard with him.**

**Which brings us to the Question of the day!**

**Do you have an embarrassing animated cartoon crush?**

**My answer: Well obviously Sora, Ash, and now Jack Frost... I think I need a therapist but we already knew that!**

**Now time for the Reviewer of the Week!:**

**_ilookOnTheBrightside_**

**I'm very glad that I got you into Charlie! I absolutely LOVE Charlie, but I definitely love Danisnotonfire a little bit more... Anyways Congrats for being my reviewer of the week!**

**Also yay Obama won! Sorry for the people who liked Romney :)**

**Anyways to update you all on my Pokemon Project to know how many I have left:**

**_Season 3 Episode 146_**

**_598 Episodes Left_**

**_12 Movies Left_**

**So many more... but gahh it feels wonderful! It's literally the best part of my day which says a lot about me...**

**Also another thing is on December 21-26 I will be on a birthday vacation to New York! It's for my fifteenth birthday and it's kind of weird since I'm turning sixteen in February...**

** Also did you all see the City of Bones trailer?! I am SO excited!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**And I hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! ~ Beauty :)**

**_Updated Day: November 23, 2012 :)_**


End file.
